Love Conquers Everything -TRADUCCIÓN
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Harry tiene un amante que nadie espera. Y juntos harán caer a Dumbledore. SLASH. AU. Advertencias en el interior.
1. Chapter 1

.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Little Hangleton era una ciudad aburrida, decidió Harry James Potter. Sin embargo todos los muggles de allí evitaban la mansión Riddle, así que estaba bien. A Harry no le gustaban los muggles y todo a causa de los Dursley.

Ahora tal vez te preguntes, ¿qué estaba haciendo Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, en la mansión Riddle? Bueno, para empezar, él estaba visitando a su amante y una vez enemigo, Tom Marvolo Riddle también conocido como Lord Voldemort, ¿es eso suficiente para ti?

—Estás perdido en tus pensamientos de nuevo —murmuró una voz profunda detrás de él.

El joven de diecisiete años se giró de la ventana y miró a los ojos rojos.

—Solo pensar en esta ciudad es aburrido —Harry respondió con un gesto de la mano antes de volverse.

Voldemort se rió entre dientes, negó la cabeza hacia el adolescente de cabellos negros y se trasladó a rodear la cintura del joven por la espalda. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, balanceándose suavemente mientras el adolescente suspiraba satisfecho. El viejo mago dejó que sus manos vaguen por sobre el vientre de Harry, pensando en como Harry se veía.

Ahora, no se equivoquen. A Voldemort le encantaba como se veía Harry con su nuevo look, el pelo del joven era más largo, alcanzando ahora hasta los hombros, y un poco más domado. Su cara era algo más intensa y tenía los pómulos ligeramente más altos y piel pálida. La cicatriz fue cubierta gracias a que Harry dejaba su pelo caer cubriendo el lado derecho de su cara, pero Voldemort ya estaba pensando en un glamour o incluso un encanto que lo oculte. Los ojos de Harry tenían un glamour que les hacía de un verde más oscuro para no levantar sospechas si era visto por algún mago de la luz. También llevaba pendientes en las orejas, en la oreja derecha uno de plata con forma de serpiente de ojos verdes y en la izquierda una serpiente con ojos rojos. Tenía un par de pantalones negros ajustados con una camisa negra floja sobre ellos y un par de botas de metal para completar la imagen de sexy guapo amante del Señor Oscuro. Por supuesto que no se veía así cuando estaba en Hogwarts, no, él se veía entonces como el salvador del mundo mágico con el pelo desordenado, gafas y ropa sobredimensionada. Realmente no tenía necesidad de las gafas ya puesto que Voldemort corrigió su vista, pero él todavía usaba sus gafas falsas en la escuela para engañar a todos. Él también era más alto, alrededor de 1,70cm, pero utilizaba un complejo, y un poco doloroso, glamour para ocultarlo de la luz, no había necesidad de que ellos supieran.

Para la luz él era el salvador, el Niño-Que-Vivió y que luchaba para terminar su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts mientras se preparaba para luchar contra el Señor Oscuro. Para los mortífagos de Voldemort, él era el amante del Lord a quien solo conocían como 'Mi Príncipe'. Lo respetaban y admiraban. Él ya había demostrados que era más que capaz de dañar a la gente que no le gustaba. En realidad, Voldemort tenía dificultades para hacer que deje de torturar a la gente una vez que comenzaba.

Harry gimió cuando Voldemort comenzó a chupar su cuello y llevó una mano hacia atrás para acariciar el cabello negro del mago oscuro. Voldemort había vuelto a su cuerpo real de nuevo y ahora se veía como si estuviera en la treintena con elegante pelo negro, brillantes ojos de rubí y la piel pálida, vestido con una túnica negra. El amante ideal según Harry.

El mago oscuro arrastró a Harry lejos de la ventana y lo dejó sobre la cama en la habitación. El adolescente de pelo negro dejó que su amante moviera su cuerpo hasta yacer completamente sobre la cama con Voldemort atrapándolo con su cuerpo. El Señor Oscuro dejó una de sus pálidas manos hacia la mejilla de Harry sonriendo.

—Alguien viene —susurró Harry.

—No es más que Lucius —respondió Voldemort—, y su hijo.

Hablando de Lucius y Draco, el joven de pelo negro no esperaba llegar a ser amigo de Draco Malfoy pero, para su sorpresa, eso llegó a ser. Draco lo trataba como si un rey fuera, y de alguna manera lo era. O más bien la reina del rey. Lucius era al que quería agradar, y él parecía contento de que su señor hubiera encontrado alguien a quien amar. No importaban los rumores acerca de ser un hombre, él realmente solo se preocupaba por la gente que respetaba y amaba.

Voldemort interrumpió sus pensamientos presionando los labios contra los de Harry. El adolescente de ojos esmeraldas se echó a reír internamente de Voldemort haciendo gala de su amor por él, durante una reunión de mortífagos el hombre bien podía estar torturando a algunos muggles o magos de luz mientras le besaba sin sentido. A Voldemort le gustaba mostrar que era suyo, supuso el joven.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Lucius entró. Se detuvo ante la vista y luchó contra un rubor. No importaba cuantas veces entrara, él nunca se acostumbraría a ello. Voldemort estaba lamiendo el pecho del príncipe, la camisa extendida abierta y mostrando el torso y vientre delgado. Si Lucius tuviera que describir al príncipe con una palabra diría 'pecado'. El adolescente era el perfecto pecado y al parecer fue por eso que el Señor Oscuro cayó por él. Dónde había encontrado a este adolescente de mente oscura listo para ser poseído por completo, el rubio no tenía ni idea.

De pronto Voldemort miró a los dos Malfoy y habló arrastrando las palabras:

—¿Sí?

—T-Todo el mundo está reunido, mi señor —tartamudeó Lucius.

—Estaré abajo en breve —respondió el Señor Oscuro volviendo a marcar al príncipe. Draco podía ver el pecho del adolescente agitándose fuertemente y la respiración del rubio se atrapó cuando vio una sonrisa comenzar a tirar de esos labios carnosos y una lengua salir a lamerlos. Su padre tenía razón, el príncipe era el perfecto pecado. Perfecto para el Señor Oscuro.

Unos minutos después de haber salido, Voldemort se acurrucó y dijo:

—¿Tienes que irte o puedes quedarte para la reunión?

—Tengo clases en dos horas —respondió Harry distraídamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del viejo mago que descansaba sobre su pecho.

—La reunión será breve —dijo Voldemort mirándolo—. Hoy traeremos un miembro de la Orden de los calabozos; prometí a Severus que tendría el honor de torturarlo.

—¿Quién es? —susurró Harry con ojos brillantes.

—Arthur Weasley —dijo el Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa—. Él estaba insultando a Severus mucho durante la última reunión de la Orden por lo que le ordené a Lucius que lo capture.

La sonrisa del adolescente se ensanchó al oír eso. La verdad era que a Harry no le importaban los Weasley, o al menos una parte de ellos, Hermione o cualquier persona que pretendiera importarle. Remus era demasiado luz, Sirius estaba muerto y sus amigos solo le veían como una herramienta. Ellos eran la razón por la que se había acercado a Voldemort, pero, la primera vez que lo había hecho, al inicio de su sexto año, le había pedido al viejo mago que lo matara. Voldemort no lo había hecho, solo le había dado una pequeña caricia en la mejilla y le había dicho que regresara. Harry había comenzado a ir a escondidas cada vez más, y siempre que iba el Señor Oscuro estaba allí esperándolo. Al final de sexto año, Harry fue a Voldemort y esta vez el Señor Oscuro actuó, finalmente era capaz de reconocer esa extraña sensación que había sentido cuando Harry llegaba. Él se había enamorado del adolescente y se había acercado. Al joven de pelo negro no le era tan fácil reconocer el amor, y no era capaz de confiar en él tan fácilmente, pero él le dio una oportunidad. Y ahora los dos estaban más que contentos con el resultado.

—Vamos —dijo Voldemort, acariciando su cuello—. Todos están esperando por nosotros.

El adolescente de pelo del color de los cuervos se alzó hacia arriba y el Señor Oscuro lo cubrió con una túnica de seda negra después de abotonarle de nuevo la camisa. También evocó la máscara que usaba Harry siempre cuando era El Príncipe, una máscara blanca para solo la parte superior de su cara con una serpiente de plata viajando a lo largo de ella. El adolescente dejó a su amante colocarla sobre su cara, empujando el cabello a un lado. Voldemort besó su mejilla y murmuró:

—Eres tan hermoso.

Harry sonrió y juguetonamente mordisqueó los labios de Voldemort.

—Pronto serán las vacaciones de Navidad —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Ya he registrado que voy a 'casa'.

—El Señor Oscuro rió entre dientes ante la sonrisa juguetona que le dio su amante y recordó lo que él había hecho a la 'amada' familia del adolescente una vez que se hubieron convertido en amantes. Había visitado a los Dursley ya que eran la causa por la cual Harry tenía tan baja opinión de sí mismo y el Señor Oscuro estaba decidido a devolver el favor. Vernon Dursley había sido el peor de todos ellos. Después de que Sirius hubiera muerto había dejado de temer tanto a los magos y comprometió a Harry en algo que había deseado durante años; favores sexuales. Por todo un verano Harry había sufrido un nuevo tipo de abuso de parte de su tío pero, por suerte, el hombre no había llegado a la real violación.

Voldemort todavía no aceptaba nada de eso; Harry era suyo y nadie lastimaba lo que era suyo. Por lo tanto, lo hizo sufrir y un poco, y luego les imperió para que nadie sospechara nada.

—Ir a casa ¿eh? —Voldmeort dijo saliendo de sus cavilaciones cuando Harry le besó en la mandíbula—. Bueno, yo te estaba extrañando.

El verano entre su sexto y séptimo año, Harry había vivido con el Señor Oscuro en lugar de con los Dursley (ya que estaban bajo Imperius ellos no podían decir nada a nadie) y su relación había comenzado a desarrollarse. Todo el mundo en la luz creía que Harry había estado en su casa, y ahora, cuando él hablaba de su casa él hablaba de la mansión Riddle y de su amante. Durante aquel verano, se había hecho conocido entre los mortífagos. Ninguno de ellos sabía quién era el Príncipe realmente, a excepción de uno. Severus Snape. Él no había estado tan sorprendido, pero aún así les tomó todo el verano para aceptarse el uno al otro. Severus fue finalmente convencido de que el adolescente estaba de su lado cuando Harry le había protegido de un mago de la luz que había logrado escapar de los calabozos de la mansión Riddle.

El maestro de pociones era ahora muy amigo de Harry, su odio tirado por la ventana por así decirlo, y disfrutando del espectáculo que tenían que poner en la escuela. Era muy divertido ver a Severus intentado una y otra vez combatir una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro cada vez que miraba a Harry. También se le había resbalado y le había llamado 'Príncipe' una vez. Por suerte, el único testigo había sido un retrato de Salazar Slytherin que no estaba muy entusiasmado con decirle a Dumbledore. '¡Qué el amante de muggles sufra!', había dicho en su lugar levantando sus pulgares hacia arriba cuando Harry le había dicho quien era su amante. El adolescente nunca pensó que Salazar Slytherin haría una cosa así de... humana, y al parecer Severus jamás lo había visto así tampoco. Salazar se había reído de ellos.

Harry siguió a su amante fuera de la habitación y bajó a la sala de reuniones. Voldemort entró y el Príncipe le siguió. Murmullos de 'Mi Señor' y 'Mi Príncipe', les dieron la bienvenida. El Señor Oscuro se sentó en su trono mientras que el adolescente de pelo negro se sentó a sí mismo a la izquierda del trono de Voldemort. Draco le sonrió ligeramente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Lucius envió una leve inclinación de cabeza, y Harry le respondió con una de las suyas.

Volvió los ojos hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo; Arthur Weasley. El hombre yacía en un charco de su propia sangre pero tuvo el valor de mirar hacia arriba, enfurecido, miró a Voldemort antes de mirar hacia Harry. Entrecerró los ojos con confusión, nadie del lado de la luz sabía del príncipe, y ningún mortífago nunca diría una palabra acerca del amante de Voldemort en público. Harry sonrió alegremente y le envió un ola con su mano, lo que hizo al hombre estremecerse de miedo. Los mortífagos rieron por las acciones de su príncipe.

—Arthur Weasley —siseó Voldemort, y la cabeza del pelirrojo se disparó de nuevo a ver al Señor Oscuro— ¡Qué placer llegar finalmente a alguien tan alto de la Orden del viejo excéntrico! Dime, ¿cuáles son sus planes?

—¡Cómo si fuera a decirte nada a ti, monstruo! —escupió Arthur. La mano de Harry tembló, listo para sacar su varita, pero se relajó cuando Voldemort tomó dicha mano entre las suyas. Se miraron el uno al otro y entonces el Señor Oscuro retrocedió y sacó su varita para decir:

—Crucio.

Arthur gritó de dolor cuando Voldemort le sostuvo bajo la maldición por unos momentos. Entonces el mago oscuro volvió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

—Severus —dijo el Señor Oscuro finalmente—, es tuyo.

Uno de los mortífagos se adelantó y se inclinó mientras decía:

—No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por esto, mi señor.

Pronto los gritos del pelirrojo hicieron eco en la habitación, pero a Voldemort no le importó. Volvió el rostro del príncipe hacia el suyo y lo miró a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Los otros mortífagos podían sentir la construcción de la magia conjunta, creándose tranquila. La magia prácticamente saliendo de su piel, haciéndola brillar. Los labios de Harry se estiraron en una sonrisa, haciéndole sentir a Voldemort un escalofrío. El Señor Oscuro se inclinó hacia delante y le dio al joven mago un beso suave, lo hizo una vez más hasta que Weasley dejó de gritar. Él soltó la barbilla del adolescente entonces, aunque un poco a regañadientes, y se volvió a mirar a Arthur. El hombre era un desastre pero él se las arregló para mirarles. Voldemort podía verlo archivando la información y se rió entre dientes.

—¿De verdad espera salir de aquí con vida? —dijo Voldemort mirando fijo a Arthur— ¿Crees que te dejaré ir después de haber reconocido a mi persona más querida?

—¿Reconocido por mí? —dijo el pelirrojo con voz áspera— Ni siquiera lo conozco...

—Y nadie lo hará —dijo el Señor Oscuro—. Puedes llamarlo Príncipe si quieres, pero dudo que siquiera mire a un gusano patético como tú.

Arthur escupió al suelo y gritó:

—¡Usted está loco monstruo!

De pronto fue arrojado contra una pared, y el príncipe había volado de su lugar. Estaba harto de la mierda de Arthur que seguía gritando y despotricando, quería al pelirrojo sufriendo.

Los mortífagos se encogieron ligeramente ante el despliegue de poder, pero pronto se relajaron. El príncipe nunca les haría daño, siempre y cuando no lo enfurecieran. El adolescente de pelo negro cruzó la habitación en unos pocos pasos gráciles y lanzó a Arthur por la habitación con sus brazos desnudos por lo que el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Algunos de los mortífagos gritaron y se alejaron rápidamente para evitar chocar con el cuerpo. Harry no les prestó atención. Arthur se levantó, dolorosamente, pero terco y sacó su varita. Algunos de los mortífagos gruñeron pero Voldemort alzó una mano.

—En un principio solo Severus estaba permitido, pero parece que nuestro Príncipe quiere un poco también —dijo Severus—, ¿te importaría que mi amor se una a ti un poco?

—No, en absoluto, mi señor —dijo el profesor de pociones inclinándose profundamente—. Será un honor, mi príncipe.

Ahora los mortífagos sonrieron, el Príncipe y Severus se unieron jugando en la tortura que siempre resultó en muchos gritos.

El pelirrojo miró a los dos de ellos y les dijo:

—¿Príncipe? ¡Es solo un mocoso! ¡Un mocoso que claramente necesita ser llevado a San Mungo por su locura!

—¡Silencio! —rugió Severus, lanzando un crucio a Weasley— ¡Realmente te atreves a insultar al Príncipe? ¡Realmente estás buscando tu muerte!

—¡Están todos locos! —Arthur se levantó entre sus gritos—. Tú, Snape, confiamos en ti ¡Nos traicionaste!

—Me han traicionado primero —dijo el mago de túnicas negras—. Aquellos que temen, te traicionan ¡No es extraño que la luz esté tan lleno de tontos!

—¡Ustedes son los tontos! —bramó Arthur— ¡Y morirán como tontos!

Harry se acercó, su sangre hervía. Levantó la mano y de repente el cuerpo del pelirrojo se puso rígido. Lentamente estiró la mano y comenzó a cerrar el puño. Arthur comenzó a luchar por respirar, mientras que la sonrisa del Príncipe se hacía más amplia. Los mortífagos vitorearon a su príncipe y Voldemort se tensó. Se acercó a ellos y lentamente rodeó a su amante.

—Tranquilo mi amor —dijo suavemente—. No quieres quitarle el placer a Severus, ¿verdad?

Harry parpadeó, recordó, y dejó a Weasley caer al suelo con fuerza. Los mortífagos rieron del tembloroso pelirrojo en el suelo, mirando hacia el príncipe. El Señor Oscuro le tendió su propia varita al maestro de pociones y dijo:

—Usa la mía en vez de la tuya. Si Albus descubre que has matado a Arthur Weasley estarás en un gran peligro.

Severus hizo una reverencia y aceptó la varita. No a muchos se les permitía sostenerla, así que Severus consideraba aquello como un gran honor. Se volvió hacia Arthur y con una amplia sonrisa dijo:

—Aquí es donde nos despedimos ¡Avada Kedavra!

.

Harry se coló en su dormitorio y suspiró aliviado al verlo vacío. Para cualquier otra persona, él había estado fuera, volando bajo la supervisión de Severus Snape por las últimas tres horas. Los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que actuarían adicionalmente viciosos entre sí por unos días para asegurarse de que Dumbledore siguiera creyendo que se odiaban. Él encogió cuidadosamente su Saeta de Fuego y la guardó en el baúl. Ahora volvía a sert Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo y se vestía como una persona sin hogar debido a la ropa demasiado grande de Dudley. Lanzó una túnica sobre sí mismo para esconder su fea ropa y soñó despierto con sus vacaciones de Navidad. Los brillantes oos de Dumbledore cuando se inscribió para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad donde los Dursley lo tenía loco, e hizo que le doliera el corazón por la tristeza y la ira. Él había creído en Dumbledore como su salvador de sus abusivos familiares. Demasiado malo para el viejo tonto que Voldemort había sido honesto con Harry desde el principio. Voldemort nunca fue tímido en decir la verdad, no importa lo dura que fuera, él dijo la verdad desde antes de que hubiera renacido en ese cuerpo de serpiente que Tan apasionadamente Harry había odiado. Y Harry no podía evitar añadir que él había odiado al señor Oscuro con pasión también durante años antes de que el amor estallase.

—Hola, Harry.

El adolescente se volteó y sonrió a Neville quien le había hablado.

—¿Te escapaste del profesor Snape?

—Finalmente —dijo con un suspiro dramático— ¡Él es tan idiota a veces!

—Sí —dijo el torpe adolescente—. Bueno, estamos teniendo transfiguración pronto ¿podemos caminar juntos?

—¡Claro!

Neville era una de las pocas personas que Harry pudiera considerar salvable. El torpe muchacho había crecido un poco, pero todavía era tímido y reacio a pelear. Disfrutaba cuidando a las plantas más que el real combate. A Harry le encantaría tener al chico con él ya que su conocimiento en herbología podía ayudar al lado oscuro en su preparación de pociones y porque Neville fue el único en buscar su amistad por solo ganar su amistad. El torpe muchacho aún no había mostrado ningún disgusto contra Harry a pesar de que él había comenzado a ser cada vez más audaz al hablar de Voldemort frente a Neville. El adolescente no había ido a Dumbledore tampoco, lo que hacía a Harry un poco más seguro de que Neville no se apartaría. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y pronto Neville vería a través de las estúpida mentiras de Dumbledore.

Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Hermione y Ron.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Hermione al joven de pelo negro, un poco irritada, por o que él cargó su máscara una vez más.

—Volando —respondió Harry con una falsa y débil sonrisa—. Necesitaba descansar un poco.

—¿Con el profesor Snape supervisándote? —preguntó Neville.

—Bueno, sí, volé lo suficientemente alto como para no poder verlo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa verdadera dirigida hacia el muchacho.

—¿Snape? —dijo Ron—. Lo siento por ti amigo ¡Él es tan idiota!

'Parece que la noticia de la desaparición de Arthur no le ha llegado a nadie todavía, reflexionó el adolescente de ojos esmeralda. 'Me pregunto cuanto tiempo Lucius volverá a mostrar al maldito de Weasley en el trabajo'.

Cuando él pensaba en los Weasley, él comenzaba a pensar también en los otros tres Weasleys que eran tan diferentes a su familia. Los terroríficos gemelos y el rompe maldiciones, Fred, George y Bill. Ahh, tan divertidos. Bill había sido un mortífago desde el quinto año de Harry, poco después de que Sirius hubiera muerto. Harry sabía que había sido uno de los grandes planes de Dumbledore el que Sirius muriera ya que Black había tratado de hacer a Harry independiente de los adultos y llevarlo lejos. El corazón del adolescente aún se amargaba al pensar en ello y entendía que Bill se hubiese enterado de ello. Bill y Sirius habían estado cerca, y por lo tanto Bill dejó el lado de la luz ya que no tenía nada más que perder.

Los gemelos habían conseguido saber sobre Harry visitando a Voldemort y habían preguntado si podría poner una buena palabra sobre ellos para el Señor Oscuro. Habían decidido seguir los pasos de su hermano rompe maldiciones. Eso provocó que Harry riera, y de repente Ron dijo;

—Oye, ¿de qué te ríes?

—Oh, recordé de nuevo en lo ridículo que el profesor Snape parecía con la ropa de la abuela de Neville en él.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír, Hermione sonrió mientras que Neville se sonrojó. Harry le sonrió al adolescente tartamudo y le dijo:

—¡Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde!

.

—¡Papá ha desaparecido!

Harry se levantó bruscamente y se quedó mirando la cara desesperada de Ron. Caray, él mejorara cada día más y más en fingir.

—¿Qué...?

—Alguien se enfrentó a él en el Ministerio, lo empujaron contra una pared y desapareció. Era un cuerpo falso ¡Los aurores creen que ha estado fuera por días!

'Es más como que él ha estado muerto por días, idiota... Ah, claro, él no sabe eso...'

—Estoy seguro de que lo van a encontrar —dijo el moreno en voz alta guardando su libro y poniéndose de pie— ¿Acaban de decirte?

—Dumbledore me dijo a mí y a Ginny —dijo Ron sentándose en su cama—. Ya que solo quedan dos días hasta que comiencen las fiestas Dumbledore dijo que podíamos ir a casa. Fred y George van a ir también y creo que incluso Charlie irá. Bill está ocupado pero dijo que intentará ir también.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba al pelirrojo murmurar. Bill de hecho sí estaba ocupado, pero no trabajando solo para los duendes sino también haciendo trabajos para Voldemort.

—Mamá ya nos está esperando —dijo de repente—. Solo voy a empacar y entonces me voy.

—Iré a saludarla —dijo Harry en voz baja— ¿Nos vemos abajo?

—Sí.

Harry salió y bajó las escaleras. Molly le vio y sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Hola Harry —dijo ella mientras se sentaba con ella—. Supongo que Ron te dijo.

—Es terrible —dijo fingiendo preocupación—. Realmente espero que lo encuentren sano y salvo.

—Ellos no saben nada aún, pero esperamos también —dijo Molly—. Basta de hablar de nosotros, ¿cómo has estado? He oído que vas de regreso a lo de los Dursleys para Navidad.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Tía Petunia... quería.

—Gente tan agradable una vez que el hielo se rompe ¿verdad? —dijo Molly.

Harry tuvo el impulso de estrangularla. Se contuvo y le sonrió.

—Sí —murmuró. 'Sobre todo cuando rompen el imperius y están bajo un inmenso dolor. Amo sus gritos. A pesar de que siempre tratan de dañarme entonces.'

Ron bajó con su baúl y murmuró un adiós a Harry antes de caminar hacia la calle, claramente enojado porque Molly hablaba con tanta facilidad con el joven de ojos esmeralda. El pelirrojo estaba celoso de Harry y eso el moreno lo sabía. Weasley siempre había estado celoso de él, por ser siempre elgiado, por ser siempre el centro de atención... siempre famoso. Ron era solo el muchacho a un lado del Chico de Oro. A Harry no le hubiese importado que Ron fuera el Chico de Oro y luego correr a Voldemort. Pero se suponía que debía de obviar estas cosas así que se limitó a sonreír. La mujer saludó con su mano antes de salir por el retrato con sus hijos y la sonrisa de Harry cayó abruptamente en una mueca.

'No me gusta sonreír a ellos...'

.

Voldemort no era alguien que habitualmente se cerniera. Sin embargo, el maestro de pociones y el cabeza rubia, Malfoy, se dieron cuenta de que él estaba en verdad inquieto.

—¿Deberíamos entrar? —susurró Lucius.

—Yo no soy suicida —soltó Severus a su amigo—. Además, él está sosteniendo un anillo. Él dijo que se propondría al Príncipe durante Navidad, y probablemente esté preocupado por ello.

—Um, ¡estoy seguro de que tenemos cosas por hacer!

Lucius casi arrastró a Severus a partir de allí, no quería ser quien interrumpiera al Señor Oscuro. Severus sonrió al rubio tartamudo durante todo el camino.

Dentro de la habitación, Voldemort suspiró y movió el anillo en su mano. Dos días, y luego iría a recoger a Harry en lo de los Dursley. Dos días eran una eternidad. Miró hacia su propio anillo, el que él no había sido capaz de quitarse luego de ponérselo. Si Harry aceptaba, serían capaces de unirse al otro. El Señor Oscuro rió ante el grato recuerdo de su primera noche juntos. Habían sido tan torpes, ya que ninguno había experimentado el amor antes. Habían terminado por solo besarse, pero el mago oscuro estuvo bien con ello. Habían comenzado a ser más audaces después de un tiempo juntos y el hombre aún no sabía como es que se había dejado caer en la trampa de la profecía que Dumbledore había arreglado. Sí, sabía que la profecía era falsa ahora; Trelawney ni siquiera era capaz de predecir lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Si ella fuera una verdadera vidente ella habría visto todo esto. Ella un total y absoluto fraude.

Y Harry le había dicho que la profecía le sonaba falsa. 'Harás cualquier cosa para matarme, ¿no, Albus?', pensó Voldemort antes de volver a reír.

Él puso el anillo en una pequeña cajita negra, luego ésta dentro de su túnica y decidió ir a hacer algo de papeleo.

.

Harry suspiró y llamó a la puerta; confíen en Dumbledore para que le llame a su oficina el día que se iba para Navidad.

—Adelante.

Abrió la puerta y entró, casi gimió cuando vio a todos los profesores reunidos en la oficina.

—¡Entra, mi muchacho! —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa— ¿Caramelo de limón?

—No, gracias señor —dijo el moreno sentándose con cautela— ¿qué es todo esto? El tren saldrá en pocas horas y aún no he empacado todo...

—Solo una conversación rápida entonces —dijo el director a la ligera— ¿Sabes que Arthur Weasley está desaparecido?

—Sí.

—¿Has tenido alguna visión o sueño acerca de él?

—No —dijo el moreno—, he mantenido mis paredes de Oclumancia en alto incluso durante la noche.

—¿Así que no sabes si Voldemort lo tiene prisionero?

—Me temo que no, señor.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber —dijo Dumbledore—. Ahora mejor date prisa así no pierdes el tren. Su familia se preocuparía bastante, ¿no?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos él sintió como su ira crecía. Ser una herramienta, ser un arma, ser un informante... eso era todo lo que era para ellos. Y tan pronto como terminaran de usarlo él sería tirado a la basura. Al igual que harían con Severus; esa era la razón por la cual se fue con Voldemort. Y ahora éste se había convertido la razón por la que Harry se había ido hacia el Señor Oscuro, y él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí está el primer capítulo de esta nueva traducción ;) <strong>  
><strong>Espero les guste y la disfruten!<strong>

**Verán que los capis son del doble de la otra traducción =/ así que si me tardo lo siento, pero en 2 semanas vuelvo a la rutina de clases de los pekes y eso así que hasta que me organice puede haber alguna que otra tardanza, ok? Por cierto, ayer no subí porque mi pekerreje anduvo de cumple xD Ya 5 añitos! -babas de madre =P-**

**En fin... esperaré sus hermosos comentarios (no olviden avisarme si ven algún error, sobre todo en los nombres que a veces se me pasa, ok?)**

**Besos y cuídense! Nos leemos el lunes!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Harry salió a la calle muggle y miró a su alrededor. Él acababa de regresar a la estación de tren de Londres después de decir adiós a sus supuestos amigos. Llamó un taxi sabiendo que el Vernon imperiado no vendría. Sería demasiado sospechoso y muy peligroso en caso de que algún mago o bruja e viera.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de los Dursley con su baúl a remolque y Hedwig en su jaula, él sintió más que vio a Arabela Figg mirando por la ventana hacia la casa. Harry rodó los ojos y entró. Dejó el baúl junto a la puerta ya que Voldemort no tardaría en llegar a buscarle y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para beber. Petunia Dursley estaba cortando las verduras distraídamente, sin siquiera notar que había cortado sus dedos. El moreno suspiró y puso el cuchillo lejos de ella. Sacó su varita y sanó sus cortes. Tenía que ayudar a su amante a ajustar el imperio o comenzaría a notarse que Dursley eran solo una cáscara vacía. Él volvió a poner el cuchillo en su mano y ella continuó cortando las verduras.

—¿Sanando a la perra?

Harry se giró y quedó atrapado en los brazos del Señor Oscuro.

—Los vecinos se darían cuenta si ella saliera con las manos sangrando —murmuró Harry apoyándose en los brazos de su amante.

—Lo siento —dijo Voldemort—. Arreglaré eso, pero no los sanes. Podrías haber dicho una mentira.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

—Esa squib está mirando —dijo Voldemort acariciando el cuello de Harry—. Apenas me dio tiempo de entrar antes de que ella regresara a la ventana.

—Maldita sea... La odio.

—Podría matarla.

—No, Dumbledore ordenaría otra persona aquí. Alguien más fuerte.

—Tienes razón. Creo que tendremos quedarnos un poco entonces —dijo el Señor Oscuro—. En algún lugar donde los muggles no estén cerca. Fuera, mujer.

Petunia se fue dejando caer el cuchillo sobre el banco mientras lo hacía. Harry se rió y dijo;

—Ella luce patética.

—Es patética —murmuró Voldemort— ¿Un poco de té?

.

Arabella Figg se preguntó si debía de llamar a Dumbledore o no. Los Dursley habían estado actuando extraño desde hacía ya un tiempo. Hace unos días, su hijo había salido con los ojos completamente vacíos y la rodilla herida. Ni siquiera había notado la herida al parecer y siguió su camino. Ella reconoce los signos del Imperius pero no tenía pruebas reales de que fuera eso. Ella era, después de todo, solo una squib y por lo tanto no era tan brillante sobre hechizos y maldiciones. Y ella no podía simplemente ir en contra de las órdenes del director y llevar a Harry lejos de allí, incluso si quisiera.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida cuando vio a dos personas salir de la casa más tarde esa noche. Ella no les había visto entrar, pero seguro podrían haberlo hecho mientras ella estaba cenando. Eran un hombre y una mujer vestidos con trajes muggles. Sospechaba que serían algunos de los posibles socios de trabajo de Vernon Dursley y decidió no reportar aquello.

.

Voldemort lanzó una mirada hacia la casa de Arabella pero no vio indicios de haber sido descubiertos. Harry estaba sonriendo a su lado, viéndose como una mujer de pelo rubio con bonitas curvas. El Señor Oscuro iró a su alrededor y, al no sentir a nadie, asintió. El adolescente de cabellos negros dejó caer su glamour y se estremeció.

—No me gusta cuando hacen eso —dijo.

Petunia y Vernon habían recuperado sus sentidos por solo un momento y trataron de atacarle a pesar de estar en un gran dolor. Afortunadamente Voldemort les detuvo a tiempo. El Señor Oscuro asintió distraídamente antes de tirar de Harry en un abrazo.

—Deja caer los espejismos —susurró al oído del joven. Harry obedeció, ocultando la mueca de dolor cuando el complejo glamour que ocultaba su altura se retiró—. Vámonos entonces.

Ellos desaparecieron en el aire un momento después.

.

Severus y Lucius estaban jugando al ajedrez en la mansión Riddle, esperando el regreso de su Señor, quien se había levantado un par de horas antes y solo había dicho que se iría por un tiempo. Severus sospechaba que había ido a recoger a su amante, pero Lucius no estaba seguro.

Draco estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, leyendo un libro luciendo aburrido. Sin embargo, los tres de ellos saltaron cuando de pronto Voldemort apareció en la habitación. Su gran manto envuelto alrededor de alguien.

—¡Mi señor! —dijo Lucius claramente sorprendido.

Él no le contestó al rubio sino que simplemente dejó que quien estaba al ras de pie en su contra se alejara un poco. El príncipe quitó un poco de pelo de su cara y los tres mortífagos abrieron los ojos aún más. Nunca habían visto al príncipe vestido de la manera en que siempre lo veía Voldemort.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry cambiando por completo a su yo real, el Príncipe. Él bajó la mirada hacia donde ellos miraban; su ropa. Llevaba una remera ajustada y pantalones de cuero junto con botas negras. Voldemort no podía dejar de mirarle cuando se veía así y esa era la razón por la que Harry se había puesto aquello. Poniendo las manos en sus caderas dijo—, ¿Son demasiado sexys para mí? —y revoleó los ojos haciendo que Draco estalle en risas y los dos mortífagos mayores se sonrojaran.

Voldemort le abrazó de nuevo y dijo:

—Vamos a instalarte y luego quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo.

El Príncipe sonrió dulcemente y dijo;

—Puedo ir por mí mismo. Ibas a hablar con Lucius y Severus acerca de algo, ¿cierto? Solo tienes que ir cuando hayas terminado —dicho eso, besó al hombre en la mejilla, salió de su abrazo y partió de la habitación.

Los tres mortífagos podían jurar que Voldemort había quedado babeando luego de ver partir al adolescente.

.

Harry casi bailó por el pasillo y voló escaleras arriba. Hedwig se había ido a cazar y sabía donde ir cuando regresara. El joven ya sabía donde ir y abrió una de las pesadas puertas. Él prácticamente cayó sobre la cama del mago oscuro, inhalando el olor de Voldemort. Movió perezosamente su mano, rebuscando en su baúl después de haberlo sacado de su bolsillo. Agitó una vez más y éste se abrió. Sacó Algo de ropa y la puso en su armario antes de agarrar sus libros y ponerlos en la mesa que Voldemort había puesto para él. Terminado eso, miró alrededor de la habitación. Él estaba en casa. Se acercó al armario de nuevo y encontró una de las camisas de Voldemort. Suavemente acariciando la fina tela, sonrió al pensar en cuanto le gustaría vivir allí por siempre y nunca estar cerca de un mago de luz de nuevo a menos que él mismo quisiera.

De pronto, un par de brazos le apresaron por la cintura y le obligaron a retroceder hasta que él y Voldemort cayeron sobre la cama. Harry levantó la mirada hacia el Señor Oscuro, quien maniobró hasta quedar acostado sobre el adolescente de pelo negro. Harry se detuvo un momento para besar a su amante. Voldemort le apretó, engatusando la boca de Harry para que se abriera ante su lengua bífida. El joven de ojos esmeralda respiró hondo por la nariz mientras giraba entorno a Voldemort, fijándolo a la cama. Se besaron profundamente y Harry gimió un poco.

—Harry —dijo el mago oscuro un poco sin aliento—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Hablar, sobre... —exhaló Harry, relajándose contra el hombre. Casi podría dormirse sabiendo que su amante lo mantendría a salvo.

Sin embargo, Voldemort no tendría nada de eso y se sentó. Colocó a Harry en la cama y se paró a pesar de las protestas del adolescente. El joven miraba confundido hacia él, queriendo respuestas. Voldemort sonrió un poco, aunque, un poco nervioso, se arrodilló. Harry entrecerró sus ojos.

—Esto es de lo que quería hablar.

Suavemente puso la pequeña caja negra en la mano de Harry y esperó a que su Príncipe la abriese. Harry se quedó mirando el simple anillo y miró a Voldemort con los ojos muy abiertos. Su corazón golpeaba en su pecho y su respiración se entrecortó a jadeos cortos gracias a que él no podía tomar suficiente aire.

—¿Quieres que...? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Sí.

—¿De verdad...?

—Sí, realmente quiero —. Voldemort casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su amante.

Harry tomó lentamente el anillo y, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, lo inspeccionó. Sin previo aviso, se lo puso, y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa ante el perfecto ajuste. Vio que se veía bien con él al extender su mano en el aire. Bajó l mirada hacia el Señor Oscuro aún silencioso, quien había estado siguiendo todos sus movimientos, y lo atrajo hacia sí. Dejó a su lengua hacer un largo camino por la mandíbula de su amante y sintió el escalofrío del hombre. Él puso su boca junto al oído de Voldemort y le susurró;

—Sí, quiero unirme a ti y espero podamos casarnos también.

Voldemort lo miró y luego los empujó a ambos sobre la cama. Dejó que una de las piernas de Harry se instalaran alrededor de su cintura y el joven se quejó en voz baja mientras Voldemort se molía contra él.

—Tom... —susurró.

—Te amo tanto —susurró Voldemort antes de liberar su pasión y dejar ir los pensamientos sensatos.

.

Lucius se puso de pie junto a la puerta , preguntándose si él moriría rápida o lentamente al caminar dentro. Tenía que darle la noticia a su señor en ese momento ya que eran buenas noticias pero, al oír los gemidos de su príncipe solo quería correr.

Finalmente llamó a la puerta. Se quedó allí por un minuto o dos, pero luego la puerta se abrió y Voldemort ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Iba vestido con una túnica, pero ésta era cerrada solo por sus manos.

—Mi Señor, traigo una noticia que no podía esperar —dijo Lucius mientras se inclinaba. Él se alegró de que, al menos, ambos habían continuado escuchando lo que tenía para decir—. El último Ministro ha muerto se me ha pedido asumir esa responsabilidad. Acepté hace unos momentos.

Voldemort sonrió ante eso.

—Esa es una buena noticia —dijo—. Muy buena noticia. Dile a todos que son libres de celebrar su nueva posición aquí en la mansión. Pero si dan un solo paso hacia esta habitación antes de que alguno de nosotros salga...

—Sí —exhaló el rubio—. Los señores no se verán afectados.

Voldemort asintió y Lucius desapareció por el pasillo. El Señor Oscuro cerró la puerta y regresó a la cama. Harry se frotó su pelo revuelto y dijo;

—Eso sonó muy bien. Ahora vuelve aquí.

Voldemort obedeció y se metió a la cama. Ellos encajaron sin esfuerzo y Harry se relajó.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te he dicho antes, amor? —le preguntó Voldemort después de un rato.

—¿Sobre tener un hijo? —dijo Harry, y el hombre asintió con la cabeza—. Me encantaría pero...

—Eres demasiado joven —dijo el mago oscuro— ¿Qué te parece si esperamos a que seas mayor de dieciocho?

—¡Esos son años! —susurró Harry en un pequeño gemido.

—¿Quieres ser un padre adolescente? —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la sudorosa espalda del joven.

—Nooo —gimió Harry—. Yo solo... solo se siente como tanto tiempo hasta entonces.

—Pasará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —dijo Voldemort—. Con Lucius como Ministro las cosas comenzarán a moverse.

Harry se movió, de tal forma que quedó tendido sobre el Señor Oscuro y se relajó allí.

—No voy a dejarte dormir —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa, cambiando de posición para que el adolescente estuviera tendido sobre su espalda sobre la cama. Al ver la hambrienta mirada de Harry, Voldemort sospechó que esto era lo que el adolescente había estado esperando. Por supuesto, Harry extendiendo sus piernas era una buena indicación también.

.

Harry se estiró con cuidado mientras se bañaba en las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo. Voldemort envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su joven amante y dijo;

—¿Estás seguro de que estás lo suficientemente sano?

—Sí, Tom —dijo Harry acurrucándose en el pecho del Señor Oscuro— ¿La ropa es demasiado ajustada?

Voldemort miró al adolescente. Llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados con sus habituales botas de metal y una remera negra apretada.

—Te ves bien —dijo Voldemort sacando a Harry cerca de nuevo—. Un poco apretadas para ti pero eso me da una buena excusa para cruciar a cualquier mago de luz que podría echarte una mirada por demasiado tiempo.

—Feliz de estar a tu servicio.

Voldemort miró a su alrededor por una capa y, finalmente, tomó una de las suyas. La puso sobre los hombros de Harry y dijo;

—Eso no significa que voy a ir por ahí enseñándote fuera.

Harry rió entre dientes mientras su amante lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Lucius miró desde donde había estado leyendo por encima del hombro de Severus y se inclinó ante ambos.

—Buenos días señores.

Severus se levantó he hizo lo mismo, a pesar de que parecía tener un poco de resaca. El joven moreno tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante la vista del temido maestro de pociones, ¡borracho! Se preguntó cuantos whiskys de fuego había logrado Bellatrix meter en el hombre. Se sorprendió de que tantos de ellos fueran capaces de irse por sí mismos a sus casas pero sospechaba que Lucius y Severus les habían ayudado un poco.

—Mi Señor —dijo Lucius—. Ahora que soy el Ministro, ¿cuál es tu deseo?

—Actúa como si realmente solo quisieras ayudar al mundo mágico, de momento —dijo Voldemort—. No necesitamos a Dumbledore sospechoso. Aunque, has bajar los carteles de 'Se Busca' en nuestros amigos. Ellos amarían poder dar una vuelta libres de nuevo.

—Como deseé. ¿Qué pasa con Harry Potter?

Lucius todavía no tenía idea de quién era Harry realmente, pero Voldemort planeaba informarle de ello pronto. Por ahora, el Señor Oscuro se limitó a sonreír y dijo;

—Él ya ha elegido su lado.

El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Severus sonrió desde detrás de Malfoy.

—¿Ha elegido? —preguntó Lucius con curiosidad.

—Ven aquí esta noche y te diré quien es Harry Potter realmente —respondió el mago oscuro con una sonrisa—. Hablando acerca del lobo con piel de ovejua.

El Príncipe rió ante eso y Voldemort sonrió ante el sonido. Malfoy se inclinó una vez más, a pesar de lucir desconcertado. La sonrisa de Severus le ayudó poco.

—Vamos —dijo Voldemort a Harry—. Te prometí entretenerte hasta el almuerzo y así lo haré.

El adolescente tomó el brazo de su amante y, sonriendo dulcemente, dijo;

—No espero de ti amor.

Llegaron a la mazmorra que estaba llena de prisioneros. Voldemort se volteó hacia el príncipe y dijo;

—Elige uno.

—¿Cualquiera?

—Sí, cualquiera.

El joven saltó encantado de celda en celda en búsqueda de una víctima que él quisiera. Todo el mundo presionándose a sí mismo lo más lejos que pudieran al no querer ser torturados. Finalmente se detuvo en una de ellas y se puso de cuclillas. En la celda, mirando aterrorizada, estaba Susan Bones. Quien lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Cariño, ¡He encontrado uno! —llamó Harry.

Susan chilló de terror cuando Voldemort se acercó y sonrió. El dio al pelinegro un beso cariñoso y dijo;

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieres que haga con ella?

—Rómpele las piernas.

—Oh, estás de un estado sádico hoy —el hombre obedeció y Susan gritó de dolor. Harry le miraba mientras su cuerpo era lentamente pero de manera segura, roto.

—Para.

—¿Por qué? —pero Voldemort obedeció y paró.

—No la quiero muerta todavía —dijo Harry. Se sentó en silencio durante un rato antes de decir— ¿porqué la gente no puede saber de mí?

—Porque eso significaría ponerte en peligro, mi Príncipe —dijo Voldemort haciendo caso omiso de la niña llorando—. No quiero que Dumbledore sepa sobre ti todavía.

—Pero el Príncipe tiene que existir antes de que Harry Potter desaparezca —dijo el adolescente.

—Lo sé —respondió el hombre poniéndose de cuclillas también y besándolo en la sien—. Vamos a hacerlo más adelante. No ahora. Quiero disfrutar de esta Navidad sin tener la amenaza de ti siendo expuesto colgando sobre mi cabeza.

—Bien —dijo Harry con un suspiro—. Mátala ahora entonces.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Crucio? Espera un minuto... ¿podemos volverla loca y luego soltarla?

—La mejor elección.

Los gritos de Susan resonaron en las mazmorras, haciendo a los demás presos estremecerse del miedo. Antes o después, sería su turno.

.

Nochebuena llegó, y Voldmeort despertó como de costumbre sintiendo a Harry sobre él. El Señor Oscuro exploró lentamente el cuerpo desnudo de su joven amante dejando a su mano deslizarse por sobre aquella piel pálida. Harry se agitó pero no despertó. El hombre sonrió un poco mientras entrelazaba sus manos juntas, los dos anillos tenuemente brillando. Harry respondió lentamente y parpadeó adormilado.

—Hola —le susurró el adolescente, acariciando el cuello de Voldemort con una sonrisa.

—Bello durmiente —murmuró el mago oscuro—. Son las diez ya.

—¿Por qué no te has levantado entonces?

—Me desperté a las siete, pero tú me usaste como tu calentador personal así que me quedé dormido una vez más.

—Sí, sí, cúlpame a mí —bufó Harry—. Tú, vago perezoso.

—Vamos —dijo Voldemort—. Creo Lucius y Bellatrix están esperando por nosotros.

El día después de que Lucius había llegado a saber quién era El Príncipe, Voldemort le había dicho al resto de su círculo íntimo y todos le habían acogido aún más. Bellatrix se disculpó por haber matado a Sirius, pero Harry sabía que Dumbledore fue quien lo había planeado así que lo desestimó. Los hermanos Lestrange habían sido muy similares a los gemelos Weasley, lo cual hizo a Harry sonreír, preguntándose si debía de decirles a Fred y George que podrían tener una interesante conversación con esos dos.

Se levantaron lentamente compartiendo unos cuantos besos mientras se vestían. Voldemort ayudó al joven a peinarse y puso el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo antes de que él se colocara una túnica negra formal. El mismo Harry sacó una túnica esmeralda oscura del armario y se la puso.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

—A la mansión Malfoy para una reunión —respondió Voldemort—. Pero no es hasta el almuerzo y solo por un rato. Lucius y Bella han estado haciendo preparativos para mi regalo para ti y han estado trabajando gran parte de la noche.

—¿Mi regalo? —dio sorprendido el adolescente de ojos esmeralda.

—Vas a ver pronto.

.

Lucius y Bellatrix estaban efectivamente esperando por ellos, pero la mujer de cabellos salvajes había caído dormida. Lucius estaba bostezando y su pelo estaba despeinado.

—Hmm, creo que a Narcissa le gustaría el nuevo aspecto —dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa. Lucius se volteó y sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno, ella dice que tengo que dejarlo suelto de vez en cuando, mi Príncipe —dijo el rubio. Empujó a la hermana de su esposa, quien se despertó con un sobresalto. Ella sonrió y les dijo;

—Lo siento, mis señores.

—Vamos a tener un poco de desayuno, ¿les importaría unirse a nosotros? —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.

.

Hary salió de la chimenea y fue recibido por Narcissa. La sala de baile estaba llena de gente, personas de la luz y la oscuridad mezclándose entre sí. Incluso algunos de los mortífagos buscados estaban allí, ya que Lucius como el nuevo ministro había quitado la orden de captura sobre ellos tal y como Voldemort había deseado. Muchos de la luz estaban en contra de esto, pero él era el nuevo ministro y, por tanto, sus órdenes eran ley.

Harry se tensó un poco cuando vio a Dumbledore. El hombre estaba pavoneándose rodeado de la Orden. Voldemort salió y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Lucius, que había dejado la mansión Riddle para saludar a todos sus invitados unas horas antes, se adelantó y dijo;

—Bienvenidos a mi casa; Señor Rector Señor Prínceps.

Voldemort le estrechó la mano y el príncipe permitió a Lucius besar su mano. Entonces el Señor Oscuro llevó a su amante tras el nuevo ministro, quien les presentó a un diferente número de personas. Voldemort nunca había mostrado su cara a Dumbledore tras haber dejado la escuela cuando se le había negado un puesto de trabajo, por lo que el hombre no tenía ni idea de cómo era. Esa fue la única razón de que el Señor Oscuro pudiera mostrarse sin ser atacado. Por supuesto, él había cambiado su color de ojos y había puesto un hechizo para que nadie pudiera ver la cicatriz de Harry.

Sin embargo, su llegada había causado cierto interés. Nunca habían visto a un hombre ser tratado como una mujer, tal y como Harry había sido. El adolescente de ojos esmeralda, no tenía problemas en ser visto como una. En muchos sentidos, era la 'mujer' de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro le atrajo más cerca, como si estuviera retando a cualquiera a cuestionarlo. Harry le sonrió y le dijo en voz baja;

—¿Rector y Prínceps?

—Sí, pensé que sonaban bien —respondió el hombre.

—Estás siendo un poco obvio.

Lucius finalmente les presentó a Dumbledore y a varios de la Orden.

—Creo que no nos hemos visto antes, Señor Rector —dijo el directos, casi ignorando a Harry.

—No hemos —dijo Voldemort—. Este es mi amante, el Señor Prínceps. Perdóname si él es un poco irrespetuoso, pero él no ha estado antes en ningún gran evento como éste.

—Por supuesto —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo al adolescente—. Te ves joven Lord Prínceps.

—Tengo diecisiete años —respondió Harry tímidamente y miró al Señor Oscuro para re asegurarse.

Dumbledore miró al Señor Oscuro y el hombre dijo;

—No ocuparemos más de su atención señor Dumbledore. Vamos, amor.

El moreno dejó que su amante le llevara lejos y Voldemort se estremeció.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Sus malditos ojos brillaron —dijo Voldemort mirando hacia atrás—. Sospechaba que era más de lo que dije, y probablemente piensa que eres consciente de ello. No te quiero cerca de él en esta fiesta.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Harry—. No es así de cercano cuando soy Harry, por lo que no será un problema.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente. La mayoría de la gente había vuelto a sus conversaciones después de la primera impresión de ver a dos hombres juntos con tal edad de diferencia.

Cuando hubieron estado allí apróximadamente una hora y actualmente bailando, Voldemort se inclinó y dijo;

—Hora de la sorpresa.

Harry le miró y sonrió. Un momento después, un hombre llegó corriendo y gritó;

—¡Los mortífagos están atacando Hogsmeade!

El silencio solo duró un momento antes de que hubiera caos. Lucius se levantó del sofá en un momento, y tuvo bastante éxito en verse realmente sorprendido. Dumbledore gruñó antes de seguir al ministro rubio con la mayor parte de la gente detrás. Voldemort sin embargo continuó con su lento baile y le dijo;

—Todo el mundo ha decidido compartir sus recuerdos contigo. Creo que planeaban matar al hermano de Dumbledore.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amante y escondió su sonrisa.

.

Pasaron una tranquila cena con los Malfoy en la mansión Riddle. Lucius había dado órdenes sobre lo qué hacer y luego se había ido a pasar un tiempo con su esposa e hijo, y los dos señores. Severus no había podido venir, pero le dijo a Voldemort que Dumbledore había ordenado averigüar lo más que se pudiera sobre los planes sobre los que él afirmaba no ser consciente. También se había dicho que se averiguara todo lo posible sobre el señor Rector lo que hizo reír al Señor Oscuro.

Harry estaba hablando con Draco, quien había tomado la noticia de que él era Harry Potter muy bien, mientras que bebían un poco de vino. A Voldemort le encantaba el vino y no había tomado mucho tiempo antes de que Harry hubiera comenzado a beber. Pero solo una copa de momento ya que el mago oscuro no tenía ningún deseo de hacer a su amante borracho.

Los tres adultos estraron en la sala de estar y Voldemort quitó la copa vacía de la mano de Harry. Este hizo un puchero, pero un pequeño beso le hizo sonreír de nuevo. Draco se rió de su amigo y Narcissa dijo;

—Creo que es posible que tenga un problema en sus manos con él, mi señor.

—A pesar de que es bastante adorable cuando está borracho —dijo el Señor Oscuro con una risita—. La última vez quedamos bastante contentos con lo que hice.

—Oh, Merlín, no me lo recuerdes —dijo Harry con un gemido y cubriéndose el rostro. Lucius escondió su risa mientras que Narcissa regañaba al hombre por molestar al joven mientras que Draco declaró que tenía que probar el whisky de fuego de su padre.

.

Fueron a la cama alrededor de la medianoche, los Malfoy acababan de irse. Harry se desvistió y cayó en la cama viendo como Voldemort arrastraba los pies alrededor con sus papeles. El Señor Oscuro finalmente se unió a él en la cama y cubrió con las sábanas de seda la delgada figura de Harry. Sintió al adolescente acurrucarse contra él y dijo;

—¿Te ha gustado tu regalo de Navidad?

Suaves labios dieron a Voldmeort un beso lento y momentos después, el susurro de Harry resonó en la oscuridad.

—Me encantó. Especialmente cuando el asesinado fue el hermano de Dumbledore.

Voldemort sonrió. Sí, este chico era puro pecado, y él no lo querría de ninguna otra manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo capi y espero les haya gustado... Si ven errores u horrores por favor avisen porque lo he hecho en varias tardesnoches/madrugadas ok? Y disculpen si los hay =D**

**24/2/14  
>00:44... y terminé el cap!<br>**

**MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO EN EL PRIMER CAP Y ESPERO SIGAN HACIÉNDOLO ;)  
>Prometo nombrarles la próxima, ok?<strong>

**Besos y cuídense! Nos leemos el lunes!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

Harry gimió cuando Voldemort mordisqueó su cuello y puso sus ojos en blanco. Él sabía que Lucius había llamado a la puerta, pero no podría importarle menos. Estaba exhausto después de sus horas de juegos y, finalmente, Voldemort tuvo misericordia de él. Besó la frente de Harry y se levantó de la cama. Vagamente el joven oyó la voz de Lucius y luego Voldemort regresó.

Harry se estiró hacia él, apretándose y oyendo el estruendo profundo del pecho del hombre. Voldemort se estaba riendo y el adolescente hizo un mohín. Besando su frente, Voldemort le dijo;

—¿Cansado?

—Mmm —murmuró el adolescente de ojos esmeralda.

—Duerme un poco entonces —dijo Voldemort—. Tengo que trabajar.

—¿Por qué? —Harry gimió agarrando su brazo—. Quédate conmigo.

—Bueno, los papeles no desaparecerán por si solos.

—Puedo quemarlos y tirarlos si quieres.

—Creo que me quedo con la actual forma aburrida de leerlos.

El joven se quejó de nuevo, pero dejó que el Señor Oscuro cubriera su cuerpo y besara su frente por última vez. Observó a través de unos medio entornados ojos, a su amante levantarse y vestirse en silencio. Llevaba un montón de papeles con él cuando se fue. Entonces Harry se quedó dormido.

.

Él despertó por un roce en su cuello. Ojos verdes se abrieron y Nagini detuvo su caricia.

—Hola Nagini —dijo el adolescente poniéndose sobre sus codos— ¿qué pasa?

_—Maestro quiere que vengas a la reunión. Vístete como el Príncipe._

—Ok.

Lentamente el joven se levantó y se retorció hasta que escuchó crujir su columna vertebral. Se frotó las piernas, dejándoles recuperar cierta sensibilidad después de haber estado en la misma posición durante horas. El adolescente se vistió con un sencillo traje negro y se puso la máscara blanca en su lugar. Nagini se deslizó hasta sus hombros y bajó las escaleras. Harry se preguntó porqué Voldemort le querría allí, pero decidió que se enteraría por sí mismo pronto.

Entró en la habitación y todos se volvieron hacia él. Había cuatro prisioneros delante del Señor Oscuro, cada uno de ellos consciente pero malheridos. Uno de ellos era Alastor Moody. El otro era Shacklebolt y el tercero y cuarto no sabía. Harry entró y los mortífagos fueron inclinándose ante él. Moody y Shacklebolt le miraron mientras pasaba caminando. El adolescente se sentó por sí mismo a la izquierda, mirando a Voldemort.

—Solo quería que vieras —dijo el Señor Oscuro—. Después de todo, ellos son tus regalos.

—Murmullos rompieron a través del mar de túnicas negras y Harry miró a su amante con sorpresa. Los cuatro prisioneros le miraron. Voldemort tomó suavemente la mano de Harry y le dijo;

—Debido a nuestra unión.

Algunos de los mortífagos gritaron felicitaciones y pronto todos les siguieron. Harry sonrió un poco ante ellos y volvió su atención a los prisioneros. Moddy escupió;

—¿Regalos? Así es como es Ya-Sabes-Quien en pocas palabras, ¡Trata a las personas como nada más que una mierda!

Su voz desapareció. La sonrisa del Príncipe era fría mientras hablaba;

—No me gusta ese tipo de lenguaje colorido dirigido hacia mi amor. Mantén tu maldita boca cerrada antes de que te corte la lengua — Harry miró a Voldemort, pensando por un momento, y luego continuó—. Tal vez lo haga de todas formas, ¿solo por el gusto de hacerlo? —el Señor Oscuro rió suavemente y se inclinó para robarle un beso.

.

Moody le miró. Nunca había sentido a una persona así. Su magia era oscura, a juego con el Señor Oscuro ¿Cuánto había sido manipulado por este monstruo? Pobre niño; lástima que Moody iba a pedir que mataran al niño cuando estuviera libre de allí. De lo contrario el chico podría haber sido útil para el lado de la luz. No como luchador, sino porque su don era muy raro. Moody era uno de los pocos en el mundo que podía sentir si un mago podía ser capaz de llevar niños, y este chico era uno de ellos. Eso significaba que ellos podrían haberlo utilizado como portador de muchos niños. Viéndose como el chico se veía, probablemente disfrutara de ser jodido contra un colchón.

El Príncipe sintió los pensamientos de Moody y, rápidamente y peligrosamente, su temperamento creció. Si era Harry Potter, era el salvador y nada más. De esta forma desconocida, ¿no era más que una maldita puta para usar? Era suficiente. Recordó cuando Vernon hubo hecho uno de sus movimientos contra él mucho antes de que Voldemort y Harry se juntaran. Recordó las palabras, como _puta_ y _zorra_; recordó la rabia quemándole muy dentro, la humillación y el dolor. La satisfacción de las necesidades enfermas de su tío... y algo en su interior se rompió.

.

Los mortífagos se encogieron cuando de pronto Moody comenzó a sangrar violentamente, convulsionando y gritando en el suelo. Shacklebolt se quedó mirando el cuerpo del hombre y luego la causa. Los esmeraldas ojos del príncipe se habían vuelto negros de odio, de manera demoledora. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en matar.

Voldemort tomó la mano de su amante, y aquel pequeño toque trajo al adolescente de pelo negro a la realidad. Los ojos parpadearon y volvieron a su normalidad, pero su mente todavía estaba allí, en la casa de los Dursley, con Vernon cerca, demasiado cerca, casi podía oír la voz diciéndole lo buena puta que era, dándole órdenes que no quería seguir, prometiéndole que algún día aprendería a amar a su tío.

'Vete a la mierda, Vernon', fue el último pensamiento sensato de Harry antes de que él dejase a su magia aplastar el cuerpo de Moody, salpicando todo el suelo con su sangre.

.

Severus se derrumbó en el suelo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la escuela. Draco saltó desde donde él había estado esperando.

—Sev, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el adolescente.

El maestro de pociones llevó una temblorosa mano por su pelo negro cuando respondió;

—Creo que Harry se ha vuelto loco.

.

Harry no se había vuelto loco, pero había estado cerca. Voldemort despidió a los mortífagos, llamó a los otros tres presos antes de volver la atención a su amante.

Las manos de Harry se hundieron en la silla, haciendo a sus dedos sangrar. El Señor Oscuro maldijo lo que Moody había pensado antes de recoger al adolescente en sus brazos y caminar hacia su habitación. Él puso a Harry y se recostó a su lado. Quitó la máscara y miró a su amante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mataste a Moody.

—Estaba pensando en mí... en usarme para la luz... porque puedo quedar embarazado. Tom, él me quería en el lado de la luz así podría seer su puta.

Puta. Voldemort odiaba esa palabra. La había odiado desde que había oído a Vernon llamándole a Harry así. Desde que había ido a la casa y había visto lo que el hombre enfermo le estaba haciendo a su propio sobrino.

Él no había matado al hombre, sin embargo, había sido torturado hasta la locura en pocos minutos, el crucio de Voldemort alimentado de esa nueva actitud protectora que sentía hacia su joven amante. Harry había estado a salvo, acurrucado dentro de su traje negro con el brazo del hombre a su alrededor.

—¿Tom? Cálmate.

Voldemort sacudió esos recuerdos y miró a Harry. El adolescente sonrió débilmente y dijo;

—Cuando le oí... me acordé de Vernon, lo que solía hacerme. Eso es todo. Pensé que Moody era Vernon.

—Una muerte muy violenta le has planeado —dijo Voldemort, y le besó la nariz—. Eso es lo que quiero que hagas. Mátalo con mucho dolor, porque se lo merece.

—Después de las cosas que Vernon me hizo... yo solo dejé de sentir remordimientos por todo —continuó el joven, acurrucándose contra su amante de cabellos negros . Voldemort le abrazó de nuevo—. No me importaba morir. No me importaba el dolor. Tú trajiste de eso de nuevo a mí cuando comenzaste a amarme. Estoy empezando a recordar lo que es cuidar de mis amigos. Mis verdaderos amigos.

Voldemort no sabía qué decir, así que optó por besar a su joven amante y sujetarlo a la cama. Harry se retorció un poco y dijo;

—No me cojas, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo ganas.

—Yo no te cojo. Te hago el amor, y sé que en estos momentos no quieres. Solo quiero protegerte de todo lo malo en el mundo.

—De acuerdo a muchos eres el peor —. Ah, el humor estaba de nuevo en su voz.

—¿Yo? —resopló Voldemort— ¿Cómo puedo yo, el temido Lord Voldemort, ser malo de alguna manera?

—Oh, no creas tanto de ti mismo viejo.

—Mocoso.

—Te amo también.

.

Harry miró con ojos entrecerrados a Voldemort, que estaba escribiendo, la pluma volando sobre el pergamino con movimientos gráciles.

—¿Qué es? —Voldemort preguntó después de un rato.

—Nada —dijo Harry, haciéndolo sonar como un suspiro. De hecho, estaba un poco molesto, pero optó por no demostrar aquello. Habían pasado seis días desde que él hubiera matado a Moody, seis largos días desde que Voldemort le había tocado. Ahora solo se besaban, y el adolescente estaba bastante molesto por ello. Él de ninguna manera era una puta, todo lo sabían a esa altura, pero su cuerpo le picaba, queriendo y esperando. Él se aburría fácilmente y ninguna cantidad de lectura, juegos de ajedrez con Severus, charlas con Draco o estar con su amante cambiaban eso.

—Hay algo.

—¿Porqué no me tocas más? ¿Es porque te dije lo que Vernon solía llamarme?

La pluma se congeló. Voldemort maldijo para sus adentros. Harry no sabía. No sabía que si hacían el amor, Harry quedaría embarazado.

—Harry, yo...

El joven ya se le había acercado y le besó. No tener tanto contacto con su joven amante durante seis días rompió su control.

Se movían como un solo cuerpo, en perfecta armonía, su magia chocando juntas, fusionándose. Dos fuerzan uniéndose y creando una hermosa melodía.

Pero Harry sintió algo diferente. No se dio cuenta al principio, pero cuando se quedaron en la cama, entrelazados, cerca del sueño, recordó una calidez interior. Recordó temblando, la extraña sensación de algo... creándose en su interior.

.

Voldemort se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el día después. Harry seguía durmiendo mientras él frotaba lentamente su espalda. Tenía que decirle al adolescente en algún momento ¿quizás cuando se despertase? Harry odiaba que se mantuvieran secretos para él.

—¿Tom?

La voz de Harry le sorprendió, pero Voldemort dijo;

—¿Sí, amor?

—Me siento extraño...

Voldemort le miró y respondió;

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—La razón por la que no había estado tocándote es que... estabas en celo.

—¿Qué?

—Celo —repitió Voldemort—. Estabas en un período en el que quedarías embarazado.

—¿Y? —continuó el adolescente, los ojos cada vez más amplios.

—Todavía estabas en él ayer.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Él miró a su amante durante mucho tiempo, luego miró hacia su vientre.

—Yo estoy... ¿embarazado? —susurró.

—Sí —respondió el Señor Oscuro.

Y Harry hizo lo único que él podía hacer; se desmayó.

.

Dumbledore estaba casi rasgándose las vestiduras. Cuatro buenos aurores, entre ellos, dos propios ¡Se habían ido! ¡Ese maldito de Tom! El director caminó hacia atrás y hacia delante en su despacho, murmurando y apretando los dientes. Además de los problemas con Arthur Weasley, ¿tenía que pasar esto? Y la muerte de su hermano, su hermano era un inútil, ¡pero todavía era su hermano! ¡Maldito Voldemort!

Juró que Voldemort estaría muerto antes de que el período escolar terminase.

.

Severus cerró la puerta y Voldemort se volvió hacia él.

—Ahora está dormido —dijo el profesor de pociones—. Y sí, está embarazado.

—Oh, Merlín —dijo Voldemort dejándose caer en una silla—. Embaracé a un niño.

—Parecía feliz —aseguró Severus sentándose—. Pero él necesitará un sanador privado y un adolescente embarazado en una escuela como Hogwarts dará lugar a un aborto involuntario o quebrará al adolescente. Confío en que no desea nada de eso.

—Conozco a un curandero —dijo Voldemort—. Me pondré en contacto con ella tan pronto como pueda. En cuanto a la escuela... quiero que termine su educación.

—¿No puede terminar como Lord Princeps?

—Sí, pero existe el problema de hacer a Harry Potter desaparecer.

—Mi señor, ¿podrías dejarnos eso a Draco y a mí? Hemos estado trabajando con algunos escenarios que parecen bien.

—Lo necesito en la escuela por un tiempo —dijo Voldemort—. Tal vez una redada en Hogsmeade o algo así.

—Eso suena bien —dijo Severus—. Tal vez alguien podría hacer del Príncipe para que todos sepan que existe.

—Sí —dijo el hombre con aire ausente—. Hablaremos más tarde.

El maestro de pociones se inclinó rápidamente y se apresuró a terminar su programación para el término. Voldemort se levantó después de un tiempo y entró en la habitación.

Él tenía muchos recuerdos de su dormitorio. La primera vez que fue puesto allí junto a Nagini después de haber renacido. Luego dejándose gradualmente explorar la casa mientras se quedaba en la habitación, el comedor, la biblioteca y la sala de reuniones.

Entonces su recuerdo más dulce del dormitorio. Había entrado y visto a Harry profundamente dormido en la cama, pálida piel blanca del joven contra las sábanas oscuras. Él se había hundido en su cama, despertando a su amor con pequeños besos, y ese fue el comienzo de los recuerdos.

Esta no era la excepción. Harry estaba dormido, con un brazo enroscado protectoramente alrededor de su vientre. Voldemort se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cicatriz. Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—¿No estás enojado? —dijo el hombre.

—¿Enojado? ¿Cómo podría estar enojado cuando me has dado lo que siempre he querido? Siempre quise tener una familia, y tendré una alrededor de un año más.

Voldemort le miró con extrañeza, y el joven continuó;

—Sev dijo que el embarazo masculino lleva casi un año completo. Así que es mejor estar preparado para estropearme hasta entonces.

El Señor Oscuro se rió y le puso una mano sobre el vientre mientras le decía;

—Está bien. Si lo pones de esa manera.

—También dijo que tenía que dejar la escuela.

—No de inmediato —dijo Voldemort—. Tengo la intención de dejarte terminar la escuela como Lord Princeps, y Harry Potter será secuestrado durante una redada en Hogsmeade donde yo, Lord Voldemort, me mostraré junto a mi Príncipe, ¿suena bastante drámatico para ti?

—¿Solo secuestrarme?

—Ni siquiera voy a probar suerte probando si puedes soportar un crucio teniendo un niño dentro, así que sí, solo secuestrar.

—¿Quién estará jugando al Príncipe?

—No lo sé.

—¿Poción multijugos, tal vez?

—Quizás. Pondré a Bella a hacer algunos lotes. Severus está lo suficientemente ocupado tal como está.

—¿No tienes poción multijugos de reserva?

—Nooo, porque nunca pensé que lo necesitaría.

—Jugada idiota.

—¿Ya están mostrándose tus hormonas? Tú has estado embarazado por solo un día.

—Necesito practicar.

Voldemort rió suavemente y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —prometió el hombre—. Pero no te haré un crucio para demostrarlo.

—Bien, ¿Y Ron, entonces?

—Voy a pensar en ello.

.

Bill suspiró mientras se sentaba pesadamente. Hacer misiones para el Señor Oscuro estaba bien pero, ¿porqué siempre le ordenaban ir al desierto?

—¡Vamos, date prisa!

El pelirrojo fulminó a Rabastan con la mirada, quien solo sonrió y extendió una mano. Rodolphus estaba un poco lejos, esperano por ellos. Bill siempre sentía como si los hermanos Lestrange fueran solo versiones más viejas de Fred y George, pero dejó que le levantaran. Por suerte, los dos hermanos sabían cuando bromear y cuando no, así que Rabastan no hizo nada.

—Si tenemos suerte, llegaremos a casa antes de que caiga la noche —dijo Rabastan en voz baja, capturando su atención—. Vamos a apresurarnos.

—Sí —dijo Rabastan rascándose su cabeza—. Odio el desierto.

—Tú odias todo —dijo el hermano mayor—. Vamos a ignorarlo Bill.

—¡Hey, no es justo!

Sip. Sin dudas eran versiones más viejas de sus hermanos gemelos.

.

Molly lloraba cuando el resto de los Weasleys despertaron. Ella sostenía un pergamino fuertemente entre sus manos y lloraba en la mesa de la cocina. Normalmente ella ya estaría haciendo el desayuno, pero este aún n se había hecho. Ginny fue la primera en actuar.

—Mamá, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó ella en una enfermiza voz dulce que les hizo hacer una mueca de dolor a los gemelos. Nadie se dio cuenta.

—Arthur —gritó en voz baja—. Se ha ido.

Los niños corrieron hasta su madre, consolándola y llorando a sí mismos. Nadie se dio cuenta de dos sonrisas idénticas, nadie se dio cuenta de los destellos de locura en ojos individuales. Un pensamiento compartido en dos mentes;

'Que comience el juego'.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo capi y espero les haya gustado... <strong>

**3/3/14  
>De nuevo... traduciéndolo mientras miro los Oscar y ya de pura madrugada así que, piedad si hay errores, ok?<strong>

**MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO EN EL CAP ANTERIOR Y ESPERO SIGAN HACIÉNDOLO! ! ! ;)  
><strong>

**Besos y cuídense! Nos leemos el lunes!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

Harry suspiró mientras observaba el paisaje pasar. Estaba sentado en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su camino de regreso al castillo. No había visto a ninguno de sus 'amigos' por lo que él se había metido en un compartimiento y esperó.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo volver la cabeza. Draco abrió y habló alto para que nadie sospechase nada;

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Hola, Potter.

—¿Nosotros, quién? —respondió Harry usando también la farsa.

El rubio echó rápidamente un encanto que confundiría a todos los oyentes . Cerró rápido la puerta y dijo;

—No tengo mucho tiempo. De acuerdo, tenemos un plan, y solo tienes que decir si estás de acuerdo.

—Dispara.

.

Neville estaba desesperado por encontrar a Harry. Él no podía soportar ser ridiculizado por todos , y el moreno era siempre tan amable con él. Los gemelos Weasley eran amables con él también, pero su padre acababa de morir por lo que él no quería molestarlos.

Una puerta se abrió y Malfoy salió. Neville quedó helado. El adolescente le miró y no hizo nada. Se volteó para mirar dentro del compartimiento y, para sorpresa de Neville dijo;

—Te veré más tarde Harry, Longbottom está fuera, ¿debo obliviatarlo?

—No —dijo la voz de Harry.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Quiero hablar con él primero.

El rubio suspiró pero se apartó un poco. Un momento después, el joven de pelo negro asomó la cabeza.

—Hola Nev —dijo Harry— ¿quieres que te explique todo esto?

—Sí —dijo el torpe adolescente parpadeando—. Estoy un poco confundido.

—Bien entonces —dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda—. Pensaré sobre ello Draco, y lleva eso a Sev.

—Lo haré —dijo Draco y saludó. Luego echó a correr por el pasillo, lo mejor que pudo en un tren, y desapareció.

—¿Entras? Va a tomar un tiempo explicarlo —dijo el joven a Neville.

.

—Wow...

—¿Wow?

—Sí, wow —dijo Neville—. Esto es un poco demasiado.

—¿Quieres que te obliviatee y solo sigamos hablando de Quiddich? —preguntó Harry.

—No, ¡quiero que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para que me quede con esta información!

—Así que... ¿no estás enojado?

—No —dijo en voz baja—. Confuso como el infierno, pero no enojado. Quizás necesite pruebas para creelo pero, primero, una pregunta...

—Dispara.

—¿Acaso Dumbledore sabe acerca de que tú surfrías abuso sexual?

—Probablemente —dijo el moreno.

—¿Cómo no actuó?

—Porque él me necesitaba estando débil —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pensó que, cuando yo estuviera débil, sería más fácil de tratar.

—Harry...

—Pero solo acabé más enojado —dijo el joven mirando por la ventana—. Todo lo que logró es que lo odie aún más.

—¿Qué pasó con tu tío?

—Él no está muerto. Solo... imperiado.

—¿Imperiado?

—Sí, por mi amante. Supongo que se descontroló un poco cuando llegó a la casa de su amante solo para ver a su tío hacerle ese tipo de cosas a su propio sobrino.

Neville miró. Harry cerró los ojos.

—¿Quién es tu amante? —se atrevió a susurrar el torpe adolescente.

—Su nombre es Tom. Pero tú lo conoces como el Señor Oscuro.

.

Harry realmente tenía que aprender a no hacer aquello. En este momento, él estaba sentado, comiendo en el gran salón, con una mano sobre su estómago. Culpó a las hormonas.

Ron había sido hosco y miraba a todos a su alrededor , y Ginny había intentado sin éxito conseguir un poco de atención de Harry snifando por lo bajo. Hermione se había sentado entre Ron y Harry porque el pelirrojo se había roto en el moreno. Neville estaba sentado al otro lado de Harry y los gemelos frente a él. El ambiente era un poco tenso.

Hermione le había dicho a Harry que Arthur estaba muerto y que por favor no moleste a Ron y ya, '¿y qué tal si consuelas un poco a Ginny, Harry? Estoy segura de que ella lo necesita.' Maldita Hermione y maldita fuera su intromisión. Harry quería estrangularla.

Neville había aceptado su explicación, aunque necesitara algo de tiempo para asimilarlo. Sus ojos casi se habían salido de sus órbitas cuando el joven de ojos esmeralda le dijo que estaba embarazado. Esto hizo que el torpe adolescente se diera cuenta de lo mucho que Harry confiaba en él y él estaba decidido a romper esa confianza.

—¿No tienes hambre, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—No realmente —murmuró.

—Tú de verdad debes comer —continuó la chica—. Estás lo suficientemente delgado como estás.

'Imagínate dentro de unos meses. Gordo como un elefante', pensó Harry.' Tom probablemente no quiera estar nunca cerca de mí'.

Vernon había instalado en su cerebro que delgado era bueno para una puta. Harry tenía que ser delgado antes de que Vernon hiciera nada más. En aquellos momentos Harry deseó engordar para que su tío no lo tocara nunca. Pero eso había sido esperar demasiado. El hambre causada por la mano del propio hombre era algo sobre lo que el adolescente no tenía control.

Voldemort sin embargo, nunca había mencionado nada acerca de su peso, excepto para lo estándar; 'Eres demasiado delgado', y rápidamente le daba más comida para comer.

—¿Harry?

El joven parpadeó y miró a Neville.

—Postre —dijo el muchacho señalando la mesa.

—En realidad, creo qe me iré a la cama —dijo Harry—. Estoy cansado. Buenas noches, chicos.

'Buenas noches' fueron murmurados y el moreno se levantó de su mesa. Salió de la sala y caminó el familiar camino hacia la torre de Griffindor.

A salvo en el interior, se dirigió a su cuarto donde, cayendo sobre la cama, se acurrucó. Una mano encontró su camino por debajo de la camisa y yació sobre su vientre. Todavía estaba plano, pero Severus dijo que se notaría a los tres meses más o menos. Antes de eso, Harry necesitaba salir de allí antes de que el estrés fuera demasiado.

—¿Sabías eso chica? —susurró Harry a Hogwarts—. Me iré pronto. No por ti, no. Eres lo mejor que me pasó de niño. Es solo que tienes dentro a las personas equivocadas. Asegúrate de que ellos sufran por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven estaba convencido de que el castillo murmuró un, 'de acuerdo'.

.

Dumbledore estaba preocupado al ver a Harry dejar la mesa. Ginny no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse más y Ron había roto su promesa y solo iba contra todo el mundo, Harry incluído. Necesitaba al niño-que-vivió donde sea que él lo quisiera, o todo se quebraría. ¿Tal vez debiera reiniciar Oclumancia con Severus de nuevo? Dumbledore sabía lo mucho que ambos se odiaban, y felizmente comenzó a comer de nuevo cuando él vio aquello como el plan perfecto.

Lástima para él que ése no fuera un plan perfecto en absoluto.

.

Severus levantó la vista cuando la´puerta se abrió de golpe, listo para gruñir. Era un viernes por la mañana, y no estaba para ello. Su expresión cambió sin embargo cuando vio de quien se trataba.

—¿Mi Príncipe? —dijo, y parpadeó.

Harry levantó su mano hacia su boca e hizo señas frenéticas con la otra.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el profesor de pociones poniéndose de pie.

El joven hizo un gesto hacia su estómago y luego hacia la boca y el hombre entendió. Rápidamente conjuró un a papelera para el adolescente y Harry vomitó. El hombre cerró la puerta y saltó, antes de apresurarse hacia el lado del adolescente moreno. El príncipe limpió su boca y se sentó tembloroso en una silla.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—He estado vomitando en los últimos días . Pronto me llevarán a la señora Pomfrey y no podré salir de ello. Matarán a mi bebé, ¡Lo sé!

Merlín, ¿el niño estaba histérico por cosas que nadie dejaría pasar? Severus le tranquilizó rápidamente;

—Cálmate. Tengo una poción para asentar el estómago y no lastimará al niño de ninguna manera. Diremos que te encontrabas más cerca de las mazmorras que de la enfermería y que te di una poción para deshacerme de ti.

—Dumbledore no aceptará eso —susurró Harry con las manos cubriendo su estómago—. No puedo dejar que sepan...

—No vamos a dejar que ellos sepan —dijo Severus sentándose junto a él—. Le diré esto al Señor Oscuro. Pero voy a convencer a Dumbledore de que la poción es todo lo que necesitabas. Después de todo, solo porque Harry Potter este enfermo por unos días no significa que tenga ningún tratamiento especial. Ahora, toma la poción, te la daré todos los días, por lo que tu estómago se mantendrá en calma.

Harry bebió y suspiró de alivio cuando su estómago se asentó.

—¿Voy a sentirme siempre de esta manera? —preguntó el adolescente.

—No soy sanador, así que no sé mucho sobre esto. Más allá de la duración del embarazo, sé que es la mayor diferencia con las mujeres y que la enfermedad siempre está cuando se trata de hombres.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Maldición, de hecho.

.

Voldemort quería sacar a su amante de Hogwarts en ese mismo instante, muchas gracias. Él no quería que nadie de la luz descubriera que Harry estaba embarazado. Nop. Nunca. No mientras dicho adolescente estuviera dentro de tres kilómetros de alcance de Dumbledore. Así que, ¿qué hace un Señor Oscuro cuando quiere algo?

...

¿Nadie tiene una sugerencia? ¡Nadie? ¡Absolutamente nadie?

... Suspiro...

Realmente ahora, honestamente; organiza el plan, ejecuta el plan ¡Y luego tiene lo que quiere! Simple y sencillo, al igual que como el hombre lo quiere.

—Lucius.

El rubio levantó la mirada, esperando a que su señor continuara. El hombre de cabello negro se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego continuó;

—¿Cómo van las cosas con el multijugos?

—Estarán listos en tres semanas.

—Tres semanas...

El rubio no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando como Voldemort comenzaba a caminar de atrás hacia delante.

—Harry está vomitando —suministró finalmente Voldemort—. Él teme que Dumbledore mate al bebé si se enteran.

—No lo permitiremos —dijo Lucius—. No vamos a permitírselos.

—Es por eso que tenemos que conseguir esa poción lista, para que podamos hacerlo.

—Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, mi señor. Severus y Draco Protegerán al Príncipe.

—Creo que es el momento...

—¿Momento para qué, mi señor?

—Momento para que los gemelos Weasley muestren lo que pueden hacer.

.

—¿Es esto lo que creo que es Gred?

—De hecho, creo que es lo que piensas que es, Forge.

—Eso significa que...

—... sí. Un poco de gritos.

—¡Por fin!

Harry miró cuidadosamente a los gemelos que susurraban, con suerte llegarían a crear un poco de caos. Ellos estaban en la casa de los gritos, debido a que los gemelos habían cerrado su tienda para el día en que Harry se había comunicado con ellos.

—Solo recuerden —dijo el adolescente, y los dos pelirrojos le miraban—. No hagan demasiado daño. Se supone que deben mantener a Dumbledore ocupado durante mucho tiempo, así que no usen nada que conozcan.

—No te preocupes Harry —dijo George —. Hemos preparado un montón de cosas que nadie, excepto nosotros mismos hemos visto.

—Entonces les deseo buena suerte.

—¡Y nosotros deseamos que tú comas más para que el bebé crezca! —respondieron los gemelos simultáneamente.

.

Harry había convencido a Hermione de que él no tenía tanta hambre, pero que se quedaría a charlar un poco. Pensó que los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron en ese momento. El adolescente quiso burlarse , pero solo fingió no haberlo notado. El viejo director le había dicho antes que iba a continuar las clases de oclumancia con Severus, para protegerlo de las viciosas pesadillas. El joven de ojos esmeralda ya sabía que eso lo haría más leal a Dumbledore. Que se joda. Pero ahora, cuando Severus y Harry estaban mucho mejor con el otro, oclumancia sonaba incluso un poco interesante.

Un grito vino de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Hannah Abbott se dejó caer mientras se agarraba el estómago. El siguiente fue Justin, y entonces un chico de Ravenclaw . Pronto, casi todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y a agarrar su estómago. Harry como no había comido nada, no se vio afectado. Neville sabía lo que se venía por lo que se había hecho el enfermo y estaba descansando en su dormitorio. Draco había escapado solo unos minutos antes, sin comer. El resto de los Slytherins tuvieron que verse afectados por lo que sea que los gemelos hubieran hecho, porque así nadie sospecharía de ellos.

Los profesores no se vieron afectados, sin embargo, ahora todos se precipitaron a ellos. McGonagall para Griffindor, Sprout hacia Hufflepuff, Flitwick a Ravenclaw y Severus a Slytherin. El resto de los profesores corrió hacia la mesa que más le gustase. Por lo tanto no había muchos profesores en la mesa Slytherin.

—¿Qué pasa? —escuchó Harry gritar a su jefa de casa. Él mismo pretendió entrar en pánico t tratar de ayudar a sus 'amigos'. Interiormente, agradeció a los gemelos por un buen espectáculo.

.

—¡Éxito!

George y Fred volaban uno sobre el otro y se reían. Luego se volvieron hacia su socio del crimen y dijeron;

—Hey, dinos si necesitas trabajo en otro lugar, ¡En cualquier momento!

Dobby sonrió y dijo;

—Dobby oyó que Harry Potter no permanecería en Hogwarts por más tiempo.

—Sí, eso es cierto —dijo George— ¿significa esto que tienes que decirle a Dumbledore, ya que él es tu señor?

—No, no, no, Dumbly no es mi amo más —dijo Dobby sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza—. Dobby renunció esta mañana, así que Dobby no tiene que decirle a Dumbly nada. Pero Dobby necesita un nuevo puesto de trabajo...

—¡Fantástico Dobby! —dijeron los gemelos— ¿Qué tal si nosotros te contratamos?

—¿Contratarían a Dobby?

—¡Sí, tendrás el tiempo de tu vida! —dijo Fred.

—¿Los amigos de Harry Potter quieren contratar a Dobby? —e elfo parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

—Si no quieres, ¡Solo tendremos que secuestrarte!

.

Dumbledore estaba viendo todo rojo ¿Quién había logrado colarse dentro y hacer esto? Solo unos pocos estudiantes habían hecho algo tan lejos como esto... esto... ¡Esto que pasó! ¿Quién? ¿Quién se atrevía ante el gran Albus Dumbledore!

.

__¡Monstruo!_

_Un Harry Potter de seis años se encogió, pero Petunia le agarró del brazo con fuerza. El frágil cuerpo fue arrojado contra la pared, pero Harry no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra._

_—¡Mira lo que has hecho, monstruo! ¡Has arruinado el desayuno de Vernon!_

_—Lo siento..._

_—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo sientes! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Sé que no lo sientes! ¡Nunca lo sientes! ¡Debimos de dejarte morir cuando viniste aquí! ¡Debería de haber dejado que Vernon te ahogase, monstruo inútil!_

_El brazo fue torcido, el dolor en sus ojos. Crack. Grito._

_Risas. Las palabras resonaban en sus oídos;_

_—¡Monstruo!_

_—¡Monstruo!_

_—¡Chico!_

_—¡Deberíamos de haberte dejado morir!_

_—¡Monstruo inútil!_

.

Harry se irguió corriendo en la cama y golpeó con fuerza las manos sobre su boca. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y él miró a su alrededor. No había despertado a nadie, bien.

Dejó que sus manos cayeran y tomó su varita de debajo de la almohada. Tiró con fuerza de las cortinas alrededor de la cama y las encantó, por lo que debería de ser duradero, y puso un hechizo silenciador. Luego, lentamente, se relajó y trató de bloquear aquellos recuerdos.

Había sido una semana desde que había ido con Severus. Dumbledore estaba fuera de él y él tenía que agradecer a Fred y George por sus trucos. Severus, Draco y Harry mismo habían hablado sobre la forma de organizar la muerte de Harry, pero él no había sido capaz de halar con su amante ni una sola vez y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Voldemort era el que se preocupaba por él, el único que verdaderamente le amaba sin importar quien era. Manteniendo su mente junta. Así que Harry se sintió muy, muy solo en ese momento, atrapado en sus pesadillas, ahora incrementadas debido al embarazo.

Se acurrucó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa.

_—Eso ni siquiera es divertido Tom._

_—Yo creo que sí._

_Harry le sacó la lengua a su amante y continuó;_

_—No voy a usar eso._

_—Vamos, ¿Sé que quieres!_

_—Tom, ¿quién diablos querría usar ESO?_

_Voldemort continuó sonriendo con esa sonrisa tonta y respondió;_

_—Estoy seguro de que Albus querría._

_—Sí, ¿pero es un hecho de que está senil! —Harry se estremeció mientras miraba el manto de un púrpura brillante._

_—Está bien —suspiró Voldemort—. Se lo daré a Severus entonces._

_—Sí, como si le fuera a gustar más que a mí —murmuró Harry._

_Voldemort le sacó al lengua._

—Tom —susurró Harry—. Quiero ir a casa.

.

—Harry, ¿realmente estás bien? Tal vez deberías de ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, por si acaso.

Harry quería gritarle a Harmione que él estaba bien, pero pensó que eso no la convencería.

—Estoy bien, Hermione —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo un poco cansado.

—Te ves muy pálido —continuó.

—De verdad, estoy bien —dijo el moreno—. Yo iré a la cama temprano hoy.

Él optó por ignorar a Ginny, quien lo observaba como un halcón con su camisa demasiado desabrochada. Le enfermaba el solo mirarla. Ron todavía estaba mirando, observando y murmurando a todo el mundo. Neville había tenido muy poca oportunidad de hablar con el adolescente a pesar de estar en el mismo dormitorio, pero en sus raros encuentros juró solemnemente irse con él cuando se fuera. Eso significaba decirle a Severus y a Voldemort para que pudieran hacer un pequeño ajuste en el plan. Neville tenía que 'morir' también.

.

—Muy bien, ¿quién te despertó del lado equivocado esta vez? —preguntó el chico rubio.

Harry miró a Draco, quien tragó saliva y se acercó al maestro de pociones. Actualmente estaban en el aula de pociones, un sábado por la mañana; cuando los 'amigos' de Harry aún dormían.

—Hormonas —le aseguró Severus al rubio adolescente—. Yo no quiero estar en la ropa del Señor Oscuro cuando un completo ataque de hormonas venga del príncipe.

—¿Pueden ser más ruidosos? —se quejó Harry—. No he dormido en dos malditos días, ¡Así que cierren la boca!

—Como he dicho, hormonas —dijo el profesor de pociones—. Mi Príncipe, las pociones estarán listas en dos días. Vamos a planificar de forma tal de ponerla en escena. Por supuesto, no podrás ir como tú mismo por el show que el Señor Oscuro pondrá.

—Tomen un prisionero entonces —murmuró Harry moviendo la mano—. Cualquier persona, todo el mundo, ¿qué más da?

—Ellos no necesariamente se quedarán abajo y ahrán lo que les decimos —dijo Severus.

—Es por eso que está el imperius —dijo Harry—. Funciona perfectamente con mi familia.

—Están locos, mi príncipe.

—Sí, exactamente como quiero que estén.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo a los dos estremecerse.

.

Harry se encontró el día anterior al plan para sacarlo, tumbado en la cama y digitando en su estómago. Era cerca de la medianoche y no podía dormir. Mañana volvería con Tom, y todo estaría bien. Las cortinas alrededor de la cama estaban con un encanto de cierre y el usual hechizo silenciador puestos.

Pasó su mano sobre su vientre, sonriendo suavemente. Era un sentimiento tan maravilloso el saber que crecía un niño en su interior. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando pensaba en la vida que podría tener. El estar con su amante en todo momento. No más preocuparse de ser descubiertos, no más esconderse de todos, no más recuerdos de su familia. Voldemort le había prometido que podría matarlos. Era casi aterrador lo mucho que esperaba aquello.

Harry se acurrucó en las sábanas y bostezó. Solo una noche más, aunque esta podría ser sin pesadillas. Y mañana... mañana, la esperanza de la luz iba a morir.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo capi y espero les haya gustado... <strong>

**17/3/14  
>De nuevo... traduciéndolo... Lamento la demora pero fue semana de comienzo de clases y fue un lío volver a la rutina... además de que ando como loca emocionada porque el grupo de KPOP q me gusta viene a la Argentina y no podía ir a sacar la entrada, ¡Pero ya está! *-* Wiiiiiiii <strong>

**EL LUNES SIGUIENTE VENGO CON EL cap5;)**

**MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO EN EL CAP ANTERIOR Y ESPERO SIGAN HACIÉNDOLO! ! ! ;)  
><strong>

**Besos y cuídense! Nos leemos el lunes!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**.**

**.**

Harry se despertó al 5 de febrero. Estaba un poco desorientado al principio pero pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba, qué fecha era y qué día importante era. Se sentó y sonrió.

Hoy Voldemort vendría a llevarlo a casa.

.

Neville se despertó para ver a Harry saliendo del cuarto de baño, completamente vestido y con el pelo húmedo . Sus gafas se deslizaban por la nariz por lo que el adolescente tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para mantenerlas cerca. El chico se agachó y cuidadosamente embaló algunas cosas. El torpe adolescente se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba empacando sus cosas porque Voldemort vendría.

Él también tenía que hacerlo. Con eso, Neville se levantó y bostezó. Decidió empacar sus cosas antes de ir a limpiarse y vestirse. Harry le miró, pero no habló. Ellos no tenían que hacerlo.

A los pocos minutos, Neville estaba listo y corriendo al baño. Harry se levantó y puso el baúl contraído en su bolsillo. Dejó su viejo baúl detrás. , con toda su ropa vieja y todos sus libros. También dejó algunas cosas que los Weasley y Dumbledore le habían dado, ¿cuál era el punto de llevarlas? Además, se suponía que debía morir y por lo ende sus cosas no podían solo desaparecer. A excepción de unas pocas de ellas, que podrían explicarse fácilmente.

Harry sintió hambre, algo inusual desde que casi nunca lo hacía. Debía de ser por el niño. Dejó una de sus manos descansar sobre su vientre brevemente antes de hacer que pareciera que solo estaba ajustando su túnica. Una vez hecho esto, se sentó con su mochila a esperar a Neville. Los otros aún no despertarían hasta una media hora más tarde.

.

Ambos caminaron hacia el desayuno, acompañados de Hermione. Parecía enojada por algo, pero lo evitó cuando Harry trató de preguntar qué le pasaba. Ginny no estaba y el moreno agradeció a Merlín por ello. Ella era realmente insoportable a veces.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor, y Harry se enterró allí. Él sabía que Dumbledore le estaba mirando, pero no le importó. Tenía hambre y también su bebé. Voldemort iba a recogerlo para el almuerzo, y eso sería un baño de sangre.

Este día seguía siendo mejor y mejor.

—Wow, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Tienes mucha hambre.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. No sé porqué pero ya era hora.

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos barrieron nerviosamente hacia Dumbledore y Harry comenzó a sospechar, ¿Qué estaba planeando Dumbledore?

—Señor Potter.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a su jefa de casa.

—¿Sí, profesora?

—El director quiere que vayas a ver a Madame Pomfrey después del desayuno para un chequeo.

Su sangre se heló. Su mano casi dejó caer el tenedor. Quería estrangular a alguien. Rápidamente se recuperó a sí mismo y siguió comiendo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo encogiendo los hombros—. Estoy bien, así que él no puede hacerme ir.

—Señor Potter, él está preocupado por ti.

—Entonces dígale que estoy bien, y que mi salud no es su preocupación, la preocupación de Madame Pomfrey o la preocupación de nadie más que la mía.

—Señor Potter...

—No estropeé mi apetito profesora —dijo con frialdad—. Y yo no voy a ir.

McGonagall le miró enojada y se fue.

—¿Por qué te niegas? —gimió Hermione—. Sabes que todo el mundo necesita un chequeo...

—¿Fuiste tú quién le dijo que lo necesitaba? —preguntó Harry—. Y no me mientas.

—Estuviste enfermo durante un tiempo.

—Fueron solo unos días. Solo tenía el estómago un poco revuelto, ¿ves? He estado bien desde hace semanas.

—¡Pero podría ser algo serio!

Su apetito había desaparecido. Su estómago gruñó mal en señal de protesta, pero él sabía que solo terminaría enfermando si trataba de meterse un bocado más. No iba a ir allí, ni una chance de ello. Nadie podía hacer que fuera.

—Bien, me voy —dijo Harry levantándose.

—¿Para lo de Madame Pomfrey? —preguntó Neville.

—No. Tenemos una clase dentro de cuarenta minutos y estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape estará encantado de verme —dijo Harry sarcásticamente—. Hasta luego.

Hermione trató de decir algo pero Harry simplemente se alejó. Su sangre hervía. Tal dejaría a Bellatrix matar a Hermione, solo para ver como la perra de pelo tupido chillaba de dolor.

.

Severus levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió y luego cerró de golpe. Él levantó una ceja. Harry respiró hondo y dijo;

—Dumbledore quería que fuera a hacerme un chequeo con Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Qué? —gritó el profesor de pociones.

—Quería decirle que se jodiera, pero solo me negué —dijo Harry—. De ahí la razón por la que estoy temprano para una lección de pociones.

El hombre miró al adolescente.

—¿Tiene todas tus cosas? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Harry— ¿quién me está reemplazando?

—El Señor Oscuro imperió a un auror. Le mantendré después de esta clase y les cambiaremos. Tomaré al auror conmigo y el Señor Oscuro le llevará a usted.

—¿Y quién será Neville?

—Un mago al que el Señor Oscuro capturó ayer. Rabastan tomará al verdadero Longbottom, ¿qué lección le queda?

—Él debe de estar en una clase extra con la profesora Sprout en lugar de pociones.

—Está bien, le diré a Rabastan ahora mismo.

El joven vio como Severus llamaba a través del fuego y luego echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ellos se están preparando en estos momentos —dijo Severus—. Va a ser un ataque concentrado en tomarle. Y Neville que será uno de los que se interponga en su camino, por así decirlo. Y el Príncipe estará con el Señor Oscuro, para no ser atacado por Dumbledore. Si lo hace, se le llevará lejos ya sea por Lucius o Rodolphus. Bill estará allí también, pero oculto. Él es quien estará quitando las salas.

—¿Quitándolas?

—Sí, él ha estado en ello durante la mayor parte de la noche —dijo Severus—. Es tan bueno que Dumbledore ni siquiera lo ha notado.

—Bien —dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda— ¿Tiene Tom algunas ropas para mí?

—Usted se cambiará cuando él llegue aquí con el auror.

—¿Porqué me quedaré después de clases?

—Por un muy interesante debate que tendremos sobre quien es el idiota más grande, usted o yo, señor Potter.

—Oh, estoy tan asustado.

.

—Potter, quédese.

Harry miró al maestro de pociones, quien ni siquiera alzó la vista de sus papeles.

—Los alcanzaré luego —mintió Harry a Ron y Hermione.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró Ron mirando a Severus—. Él es un verdadero idiota.

—¿No lo sé yo? No te preocupes por mí.

Los dos se fueron y Severus inmediatamente saltó a cerrar la puerta. Abrió el Flú y las llamas cobraron vida. De ellas salió Voldemort, arrastrando al auror con él. Sin embargo, Severus tuvo que encargarse de él ya que Voldemort se había adelantado y estaba devorando la boca de Harry. El hombre pudo sentir el temblor de deseo del cuerpo de su joven amante. Harry gimió, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Voldemort y manteniéndose justo donde quería.

De mala gana, e Señor Oscuro se separó de su amante y le acarició la mejilla. De lo profundo de sus túnicas sacó una muda de ropa para el adolescente.

—Dale la poción y lanza el conjuro —Voldemort ordenó al maestro de pociones.

—¿Conjuro? —murmuró Harry mientras el mago oscuro le ayudaba a sacar su camisa, todos sus espejismos ya idos. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Las gafas fueron tiradas descuidadamente sobre una mesa de trabajo, ya que él nunca las usaría de nuevo. El baúl encogido había sido colocado en uno de los bolsillos de Voldemort.

—El conjuro que hace que él quede así de manera permanente —respondió Voldemort—. No es fácil, pero Severus y Rabastan han sido entrenados para hacerlo.

Harry sintió la camisa que tenía ahora bastante menos estrecha delante como tenía por costumbre usar, y, para su sorpresa, encontró que le gustaba.  
>—No quiero que te asfixies —murmuró Voldemort. Su mano encontrando el camino hacia el vientre de Harry— ¿Cómo te sientes? Severus me dijo que has estado vomitando.<p>

—Estoy bien ahora —dijo Harry—. Él me dio una poción para eso.

El Señor Oscuro volvió su cabeza hacia Severus, quien acababa de terminar de vestir al hombre.

—No es perjudicial para el niño —tranquilizó el profesor de pociones a su amo—. Ahora, he mantenido a Harry lo suficiente.

—Dile que camine al Gran Comedor. Bellatrix estará allí esperando por él.

Harry se puso la máscara sobre su cara y un manto negro sobre sus hombros. Voldemort miró a Severus y al falso Harry, quien salió por la puerta con su mochila al hombro.

—¿Dónde estaré yo? —preguntó Severus.

—Justo aquí —dijo Voldemort—. Pensaste en comer el almuerzo mientras calificabas y solo corriste cuando oíste las explosiones. Tu marca no quemó ni nada. Trata de convencer a Dumbledore de que quizás ya no tengas mi confianza nunca más y que necesita un precioso tiempo para volver a ganar de nuevo tu posición.

—Como quiera.

Harry fue conducido por Voldemort hacia la puerta. Rápidamente puso un encanto sobre ellos para ser invisibles, antes de escabullirse ambos. Severus regresó hacia su escritorio mientras pedía algo de comer.

El paseo fue lento, pero eso era porque Voldemort insistía en besarle y tocarle. No que Harry se quejara.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor. Vieron al falso Harry allí y, al momento siguiente vieron como Bellatrix le agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia las sombras.

—Bella —siseó Voldemort. La cabeza de la mujer salió—. Sal fuera, iré pronto.

La mujer podía ser muy silenciosa cuando quería, y rápidamente ella se guió a sí misma y al falso adolescente hacia el exterior. Voldemort y el Príncipe le siguieron.

En el exterior, Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Filas de túnicas negras y máscaras blancas se encontraban allí. Voldemort se hizo visible, la capucha cubría su rostro y su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Varios de ellos murmuraron, ya que habían visto irse antes a Voldemort para recoger a su amante. El círculo interno, quienes sabían quien era el Príncipe, le dieron la bienvenida. Voldemort se giró, y envió una ráfaga de gran alcance hacia Hogwarts.

—¿Las salas estarán bajas por mucho tiempo? —le preguntó a una persona a su lado.

—Durante unos quince minutos, mi señor —dijo la voz de Bill. Parecía cansado—. Después de esos quince minutos no puedo detenerlas.

—Quince es más que suficiente. McNair, lleva a Bill lejos. Él no está en condiciones de luchar.

Un mortífago se adelantó y guió a Bill detrás.

—Aquí vienen —murmuró Voldemort.

Todo el personal y varios de los estudiantes salieron corriendo. Dumbledore el primero. Voldemort presionó a Harry más cerca.

—Tom —dijo el viejo mago, con voz apenas controlada— ¿A qué nos haces el honor?

—Solo estoy aquí para matar a Harry Potter —dijo Voldemort.

—Él no está aquí.

Voldemort sonrió bastante maliciosamente, haciendo que la luz mire a su alrededor con confusión. Chasqueó los dedos y dijo;

—Bella.

La mujer sacó al falso Harry Potter hacia delante y todo el lado de la luz gritó. Dumbledore miró indignado. El falso Harry se veía aterrorizado, la varita de la bruja contra su garganta.

—Aquí está —dijo Voldemort—. Fue bastante fácil sacarlo de la escuela.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

Estudiantes y profesores por igual agitaban sus varitas y atacaron. Bellatrix se apoderó rápidamente del falso Harry e hizo una loca carrera hacia atrás por medio de las filas de los mortífagos quienes comenzaron a atacar de regreso. Voldemort le tendió una mano y lanzó un protego perezosamente. Harry miró a Dumbledore, quien entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Quién es ese, Tom? Yo no sabía que traías a tus putas al campo de batalla —dijo Dumbledore.

Voldemort le miró con los ojos llenos de odio. El viejo mago se acobardó un poco.

—Alastor 'Ojoloco' Moody cometió el mismo error y llamó a este hombre, puta —dijo Voldemort fríamente.

—¿Y?

—Y ese fue el motivo por el cual Alastor 'Ojoloco' Moody padeció una muerte muy dolorosa por parte de este hombre. Este es el Príncipe, mi persona más querida. Él es el más perfecto, mi serpiente especial. Ahora sé que es cierto.

—¿Qué es cierto? —dijo Dumbledore mirando al adolescente. Harry simplemente deslizó una mano por el pecho de Voldemort con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—El amor te hace más fuerte —dijo Voldemort—. Desde que le dije 'Te amo' a esta persona, mis poderes siguen creciendo. Puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, cada vez más fuerte por cada vez que lo digo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Dumbledore le preguntó al Príncipe—. Te ves joven. Usted estará a salvo con la luz.

—¿La luz? —Harry dijo, alejándose de Voldemort. Su cabello se levantó, sus ojos se tornaron negros—. La luz fueron los que quisieron violarme. Ellos me vieron como su puta, al igual que usted asumió en el momento en que me has visto. Me han usado para todo lo que quisieron. Cuando fui a Tom, quería morir. Él me dio vida, una vida mucho mejor que tú, ¡que la luz nunca me podría ofrecer! —su magia estalló. Los mortífagos miraban con asombro por unos momentos. Su Príncipe realmente sabía como asustar a la gente. Debe de haber sido enseñado por el Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y la magia oscuro lentamente se calmó. Dumbledore se quedó enraizado en el acto. La magia negra había sido igual a la de Voldemort.

—Su precioso Harry Potter morirá hoy aquí, Albus —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego se volteó y gritó—, ¡Bella, hazme el honor!

La bruja le oyó y un momento después la luz oyó la maldición que no quería oír;

—¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde golpeó al falso Harry en el pecho. Los ojos verdes se abrieron. El verdadero Harry pensó que era algo fascinante ver a alguien que se suponía eras tú mismo, morir. Voldemort se rió entre dientes mientras sentía eso. Con un ruido sordo, el cuerpo cayó al suelo. Harry Potter, el símbolo de la luz, ya no existía.

.

Todo se detuvo. La luz se quedó mirando el cuerpo. Se suponía que iba a salvarlos, pero ahora estaba muerto. Una risita tranquila hizo su camino hacia los oídos de Dumbledore. Risitas que se convirtieron risas y risas que se volvieron plenas carcajadas. El Príncipe se echó a reír ante el cuerpo muerto. El Príncipe se rió ante todos los demás muertos. La sangre cubría el piso, los intestinos habían sido arrancados. Neville había sido rasgado abierto y estaba con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Aunque el real ya se hubiera ido. Harry se rió también de eso, pero, por sobre todo, de los rostros de la luz.

Algunos Griffindors habían muerto también. Dean Tomas fue uno de ellos. Él había sido cada vez más molesto durante el último séptimo año, pero Harry había dicho un simple Avada Kedavra para matarlo, sin tortura. Así que él había muerto así. Algunos Ravenclaws habían muerto, y unos tres Hufflepuff. Ninguno de los maestros había muerto.

Varitas le apuntaron mientras él se reía. El Príncipe sonrió ampliamente he hizo un movimiento de barrido de magia oscura. Se retiraron y Voldemort lo vio como la oportunidad para irse. Voldemort giró bruscamente, tirando de su amante cerca también. Con un ademán de la mano, la marca tenebrosa se disparó al aire. Los mortífagos se aparecieron lejos. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore y le dijo;

—La próxima vez serás tú.

La luz gritó. Voldemort se apoderó del Príncipe y le dio un beso profundo. Todos se detuvieron cuando lo vieron. La sangre de Dumbledore se heló. Era cierto.

Voldemort estaba enamorado. Los brazos del Príncipe llegaron alrededor del cuello del hombre. Humo salió del suelo y se los tragó a ambos.

Dumbledore había fracasado. Harry Potter había muerto, y Voldemort había ganado.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo capi y espero les haya gustado... <strong>

**24/3/14  
>De nuevo... traduciéndolo... Lamento la demora pero fue semana de comienzo de clases y fue un lío volver a la rutina... además de que ando como loca emocionada porque el grupo de KPOP q me gusta viene a la Argentina y no podía ir a sacar la entrada, ¡Pero ya está! *-* Wiiiiiiii<strong>

**MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO EN EL CAP ANTERIOR Y ESPERO SIGAN HACIÉNDOLO! ! ! ;)  
><strong>

**Besos y cuídense! Nos leemos el lunes!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**.**

**.**

Todavía seguían besándose cuando llegaron. Un rugido de hurras les hizo separarse. Los mortífagos se agolparon a su alrededor. Algunos incluso habían abierto botellas de vino y whisky de fuego. Lucius le trajo un whisky a Voldemort y un vaso de agua a Harry. Todos se alegraron y Voldemort levantó su copa y dijo;

—¡Ahora la amenaza se ha reducido a la mitad! Lucius, ¿estás seguro de que deberías beber?

—¡Un vaso no me dejará borracho, mi señor! —dijo el rubio—. Pero luego tengo que apresurarme a ir al ministerio.

—¡Un brindis! —dijo Voldemort.

—¡Por la victoria! —gritó Bellatrix, sonriendo ante el príncipe, quien puso los ojos.

—¡Por la victoria! —gritó el resto alegremente.

Harry se rió un poco, así era como él había imaginado que celebrarían su muerte, pero él nunca imaginó que estaría allí para verlo.

.

Neville estaba bastante nervioso mientras permanecía de pie junto a una de las personas que había torturado a sus padres hasta la locura. Pero Harry se había enamorado del hombre que asesinó a sus propios padres, por lo que el adolescente pensó que debería de llevarse bien con ellos. Además, Rabastan era agradable. Un poco raro en algunos aspectos, pero siempre juguetón y sonriente.

—Bill, ¡Ahí estás! —dijo Rabastan.

La mandíbula de Neville cayó cuando vio al tal Bill. Un cansado Bill Weasley que se acercó a Rabastan y le dijo al adolescente;

—Hola Neville. Bienvenido a la pandilla.

Ese día era cada vez más y más raro.

.

Voldemort se había excusado junto a Harry de las celebraciones tempranamente, y llevó al joven arriba. Se tomaron su tiempo, sin prisas. Harry había extrañado aquello tanto, que ahora él no quería dejarlo nunca. Dejar a Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro le cuidó y se aseguró de que estuviera satisfecho y finalmente cansado.

—Te extrañé —dijo Voldemort mientras yacían en la cama.

—Te extrañé también —susurró Harry—. Un mes sin hablarnos. Demasiado tiempo. Nunca más.

—Nunca más —prometió Voldemort .

.

—Mis señores —gritó Lucius.

Lucius, junto al profesor de pociones, esperó a que Voldemort respondiera y entró. El hombre estaba sentado en la cama, pergamino en mano y pluma detrás de la oreja. Se veía bastante divertido, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos rojos pasando del pergamino a su amante. El mismo Harry todavía estaba profundamente dormido, escondido en la seguridad por entre las negras sábanas. El Señor Oscuro les miró a ambos, esperando.

—Mi señor, Dumbledore ha ordenado al fin averiguar quien es el Príncipe —comenzó el maestro de pociones—. Él aceptó mi explicación, sin embargo, por lo que creyó que por eso yo no sabía quien era el Príncipe.

—Usted, por supuesto, nunca lo sabrá.

—Nunca —repitió Severus—. Todo lo que sé es que es un hombre joven que comparte sus visiones.

—Bien —dijo Voldemort volviéndose hacia Lucius.

—Tendrán el funeral de Harry Potter en pocos días, en Hogwarts —dijo Lucius tan pronto como tuvo los ojos del Señor Oscuro en él—. Estoy invitado, por supuesto, y pensaba invitarlos a ambos como el Lord Rector y Lord Princeps.

—Suena bien —dijo Voldemort— ¿Eso es todo?

—El sanador está aquí —dijo Severus—Ella tiene el honor de trabajar cuidando al Príncipe.

—Muéstrenle el camino.

Los dos hombres se inclinaron y se fueron. Unos minutos más tarde alguien llamó. Voldemort gritó un 'entre' y la puerta se abrió. Una mujer entró. Su cabello marrón-rojizo estaba en una gruesa trenza y su rostro se iluminó al verle. Llevaba una túnica roja y llevaba una bolsa con ella.

—Mi señor —dijo ella.

—Tessa —respondió Voldemort—. Él está dormido en estos momentos.

—Entonces solo correré una exploración normal —dijo ella— ¿Ha estado tomando pociones?

—Una poción para no vomitar.

—Severus lo mencionó. Severus lleva razón, es inofensivo tanto para el Príncipe como para el niño. Él piensa a futuro.

La sanadora pasó la varita a lo largo del cuerpo de Harry y las lecturas aparecieron en un pergamino que sostuvo.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Nada fuera de lo común. Un poco delgado, pero solo ha pasado un mes. Dígale que coma cuando tenga hambre, incluso si es en medio de la noche.

Voldemort asintió, poniendo todo detrás.

—Puede dejar de utilizar la poción todos los días —continuó—. Vomitar a veces es bueno para el cuerpo. Pero si él se siente muy mal entonces comprobaré eso de nuevo. Eso es todo por ahora.

—Bien. Manténgase en contacto.

—Siempre, mi buen señor.

Se fue dándole una palmada en la cadera a Harry. Voldemort miró al adolescente y lentamente se acostó. Un adormilado Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió al sentir las manos de Voldemort viajando hacia su cintura.

—¿Vas a levantarte para asistir a tu propio funeral en unos días? —preguntó Voldemort.

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

—Merlín, eres un chico morboso.

—Enseñado por el mejor.

Voldemort rió suavemente y le besó la nariz.

—Primero tenemos que hacer un plan para que puedas terminar tu educación para el verano, ¿crees que puedas manejarlo?

—Creo que sí.

—Voy a seguir con lo de que Lord Princeps tiene la salud débil en estos momentos y que podría necesitar algo más de tiempo.

—De acuerdo.

.

El funeral de Harry Potter fue uno de los más grandes en toda Europa. El terreno de la escuela estaba lleno de gente. Lucius Malfoy, el ministro, se sentaba en un podio especial junto a su esposa e hijo. Hubo algunas personas como invitados 'especiales', entre ellos los Lores Rector y Princeps. El funeral comenzó.

Harry tomó aquello como una oportunidad para ver a sus viejos amigos. Hermione parecía casi aburrida de estar allí, y eso apuñaló un poco su corazón antes de endurecerlo una vez más. Esa perra, ella podría irse a la mierda por él. Aún mejor, preferentemente por Bellatrix. Tenía que decirle que hiciera los honores por él, a ella probablemente le encantara aquello.

¿Ron? Él estaba de mal humor. Como de costumbre. Él siempre había puesto mala cara cuando Harry recibía más atención y esta vez no era diferente. Tal vez daría a Draco el honor de matar al pelirrojo. Sí, Harry estaba seguro de que el rubio estaría encantado en eso. En cierto modo, Bellatrix y su sobrino eran un poco como el otro.

¿Ginny? Ella se veía como si su pequeño príncipe hubiera muerto. Que era lo que probablemente había pasado. O por lo menos el hecho de que un hombre con tanto dinero hubiera muerto antes de que ella pudiera poner sus manos sobre él. A la mierda con ella.

El resto parecían haberlo perdido todo. De alguna manera lo era. Todos ellos habían dependido de Harry y sentían como si hubieran perdido todo ahora que él estaba muerto. Que se jodan. Harry quería ponerse de pie y gritar, pero pensó que aquello no sería muy apropiado. En su lugar, él se inclinó hacia Voldemort y escuchó la ceremonia.

.

—¿Está seguro Lord Rector?

—Sí, por desgracia, Lucius —dijo Voldemort—. Mi amado está enfermo desde hace ya algún tiempo y esta es la primera vez que se ha movido de la cama en un mes.

—Lamento profundamente si esto es de alguna manera incómodo o doloroso —dijo Lucius antes de besar la mano de Lord Princeps.

—Esta bien —respondió el joven—. Incluso si no es una ocasión especialmente alegre me levanté por ella.

Él fingió tropezar un poco y Voldemort lo cogió con suavidad. Lucius pareció asustarse, lo único que le delataba era ese destello pícaro en aquellos ojos grises.

—El agotamiento ha llegado a él —explicó el Señor Oscuro mientras sostenía al Príncipe suavemente contra su pecho—. Le agradezco la invitación, ministro.

—Lucius está bien —dijo el rubio.

—Nos despedimos entonces

El hombre se trasladó hacia la chimenea y vio a Dumbledore mirándoles. Tiró un poco de polvo dentro y se adelantó pensando en la mansión Riddle. Desaparecieron, por lo que Dumbledore gruñó. Un momento más tarde aquello se convirtió en rabia. Tenía que averiguar quienes eran esos dos.

.

—Um, ¿qué estamos haciendo, Tom?

—Bailando.

—Se supone que tengo que estudiar.

—Y yo tengo que hacer papeleo.

Harry puso los ojos cuando Voldemort continuó moviéndose lentamente por la habitación. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la muerte de Harry y él se sentía mejor que nunca. Tenía casi dos meses de embarazo, pero aún debía comenzar a mostrarse. Aunque incluso ahora Voldemort había hecho un hábito el dar al estómago de Harry, al menos, una media hora de atención cada noche. Y le había dado más atención a Harry también.

—Tom, tengo un examen mañana —el adolescente moreno explicó.

—Ya sabes todo, ¿porqué no haces los exámenes finales ahora también?

—En realidad he estado pensando en ello, para hacerlo todo de una vez.

Voldemort sonrió al adolescente de ojos esmeraldas y le dio vueltas. Ellos nunca se dieron cuenta de que eran vigilados por Neville. Mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa en los labios. Ellos realmente se amaban.

—Vamos —oyó a Bellatrix susurrarle—. Dejemos a los tortolitos solos.

Él siguió a la mujer.

.

—¿Lord Princeps aún no ha terminado su educación? ¿Es realmente tan joven?

Uno de los miembros de la Orden asintió y miró a Dumbledore.

—¿Quiénes son? —le dijo Dumbledore, toda la Orden escuchando— ¿Qué clase de hombre es ese Rector, que se obliga a sí mismo a un joven?

—No se le permite ir a una escuela tampoco —continuó el hombre, inclinándose un poco hacia delante—. Lord Rector dice y el niño escucha. Probablemente está siendo drogado.

—Y utilizado, pobre niño —dijo Molly—. Es de la edad de Ron, ¡Tan triste!

Severus estaba silenciosamente echando humo. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Harry y ya todos habían dejado de preocuparse por él. Esos hijos de puta.

.

Harry inclinó su cabeza mientras continuaba estudiando sus preguntas. Miró luego a su profesor de aspecto nervioso quien había sido asignado para vigilar sus EXTASIS. Era divertido ver al hombre inquietarse en la silla, pero el adolescente no tardaría en enfocarse. Regresó a sus preguntas.

Él estaba haciendo sus pruebas un par de semanas antes, pero sentía que era más fácil que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez cuando él ya lo sabía. Y cuanto antes terminara con esto, más rápido podría relajarse e ignorar al resto del mundo.

.

Voldemort levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió. Harry entró y cayó a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Harry?

—Terminado y hecho —murmuró el adolescente—. No más pruebas o exámenes... libre, por fin.

.

Era un día soleado a comienzos de Junio y Voldemort sonrió al ver el bulto. Harry se veía más hermoso que nunca ahora, cuando el embarazo comenzaba a mostrarse. Estaba entorno a los cinco meses de embarazo y, mientras que su estómago no era tan grande aún, ya se estaba comenzando a mostrar. El Señor Oscuro se puso de pie y caminó hacia el sofá. Se inclinó sobre el adolescente y le dio un beso. Harry le sonrió y una mano se detuvo quedándose alrededor de la cintura de Voldemort. El hombre le ayudó a pararse suavemente y desabrochó su camisa.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien entra? —susurró Harry.

—No lo harán.

Harry sonrió y mordió su labio, y luego pasó a hacerse cargo de la camisa de Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooowww... amo este cap *-*; la parte en la que bailan solos es taaan ssaksjsjshdkjsj xDD jajaja<strong>

**Bien, bien, bien... un capi más y estamos casi a la mitad de la primera parte.**

**Heey! comenten! xDD Naa, en serio, déjenme saber que les parece, ok?**

**Nos leemos el lunes próximo.**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-. NOTAS IMPORTANTES ABAJO .-.-.-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**.**

**.**

Memorias flashearon. Desagradables, mejor olvidarlas. El aliento de un Vernon borracho, su propio miedo, el corazón palpitante, su ruego de por favor, _por favor no esto, no esto..._

Harry se enderezó de golpe en la cama, sus ojos esmeraldas anchos mientras un grito escapaba de su garganta. Voldemort se despertó y se sentó. Harry convulsionó una vez antes de lanzar la cena que había comido. El Señor Oscuro capturó su cuerpo destrozado y lo abrazó suave pero firmemente contra su pecho.

—¿Harry? —preguntó al joven en voz baja. Su carita ya estaba fuera limpiado los restos de comida. Harry gimió y se agarró a la camisa de seda del hombre—. Harry, ¿qué pasa?

—Un mal sueño —murmuró Harry—. N'es nada.

—Tú acabas de vomitar, amor.

—Estoy bien —dijo el adolescente abriendo los ojos—. Solo un mal sueño.

Voldemort le miró a los ojos, vio el miedo en ellos y dijo;

—¿Qué pasó?

—Solo algo del pasado —dijo el adolescente moreno acurrucándose—. Ayúdame a dormirme de nuevo.

—Harry...

El joven miró al hombre, vio la inquietud y la preocupación en él y le susurró;

—Soñé con Vernon.

Voldemort vio rojo. Su mandíbula se apretó y, en ese mismo momento, quería ir a Privet Drive y arrancar el corazón de su pecho.

—¿Tom?

Voldemort miró los grandes ojos de Harry. Notó que estaba dejando escapar su magia y la retuvo de nuevo.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Vamos, volvamos a dormir. Quiero que Tessa te compruebe mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —susurró el joven.

.

Tessa miró el pergamino y luego al Príncipe.

—Está bien vomitar a veces —le aseguró—. No ha pasado nada, pero me gustaría ver un poco de grasa sobre esos huesos, mi Príncipe. Estás demasiado delgado para sus cinco meses y medio de embarazo.

Harry puso una mano sobre su estómago y el sanador se sentó.

—¿Hay alguna razón específica de porqué está vomitando demás?—preguntó ella.

Harry se puso rígido. Ella se dio cuenta y dijo;

—No es necesario que me diga los detalles, pero necesito la información.

—Tengo pesadillas —contestó el adolescente después de un tiempo—. No puedo mantener la comida a veces, cuando me despierto luego de ellas.

—Pesadillas —dijo, y lo escribió—. Hablaré con Severus y nos aseguraremos de que usted consiga lo que necesita, mi Príncipe.

Voldemort entró en la habitación y Harry le sonrió. Tessa se levantó y dijo;

—Es todo tuyo ahora, mi señor. Dele de comer bien hasta que venga al próximo chequeo.

Voldemort asintió y se despidió. Harry se acercó y envolvió los brazos alrededor del hombre. El Señor Oscuro inclinó su cabeza y le dio un beso suave.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al adolescente.

—Sí —respondió Harry. Sonrió cuando una de las manos del hombre se posó en su vientre. La mano acariciando lentamente su barriga hinchada, luego dijo;

—¿Te he dicho lo hermosos que eres?

Harry le sonrió y le respondió;

—Solo una y mil veces, Tom.

—Entonces lo diré una vez más —dijo Voldemort,besando la frente de su amante—. Eres hermoso.

.

_Harry estaba llorando, eso lo sabía. Yacía acurrucado en su cama y sentía que quería morir de la humillación. En realidad, él quería morir. En verdad lo quería, aunque más no fuera para olvidar lo que Vernon le había hecho. Lo que le había dicho. Harry tragó sus respiraciones, deseando que dejaran de venir, ahogarse hasta la muerte allí mismo._

_Fue entonces cuando la rabia llegó. Se enroscó apretada alrededor de su estómago, luego fuera, barriendo a través de sus venas, encendiendo cada nervio de su cuerpo. Ardientes ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de golpe y Harry apretó sus dientes unos contra otros._

_Estaba hecho. Se acabó. A la mierda la luz. A la mierda Dumbledore. A la mierda con su jodida familia y su asquerosa y podrida normalidad, mataría a Vernon. Él iba a jodidamente matar a esa ballena de hombre un día y le enseñaría al maldito todo por lo que había puesto a su sobrino.O tal vez le dejaría a Voldemort hacerlo. Sí. El Señor Oscuro mataría a Harry y luego mataría a todos los muggles repugnantes..._

_El paisaje cambió abruptamente, arrancando el dulce sabor de la venganza. Tenía diez años de nuevo,sufriendo el castigo por dejar que la serpiente atacara a Dudley. Vernon le torció el brazo y Harry gritó. El grito fue interrumpido debido a Vernon poniendo una mano carnosa sobre la boca del muchacho._

_—¡Cállate monstruo inútil!_

_Monstruo. La primera palabra que Harry había aprendido. Monstruo era el nombre que tuvo hasta comenzar la escuela. Cuando le llamaron Harry, él no tenía idea de que era a él a quien le hablaban. Ganó una paliza de Vernon porque hizo que los Dursley parecieron estúpidos ya que su sobrino no sabía su propio nombre._

_Harry sollozaba mientras el hombre seguía pateándolo ¿qué había hecho para merecer aquello?_

—¿Harry? —dijo el Señor Oscuro en voz baja—. Amor, ¿estás bien?

Harry presionó su rostro contra Voldemort y sacudió la cabeza. Sintió náuseas y dejó descansar su mano contra su vientre hinchado. Voldemort le llevó de nuevo a la cama y lo recostó de lado. Harry le miró por sobre el hombro, pero se relajó cuando Voldemort enrolló sus brazos alrededor de él, apoyando la cabeza contra el cuello de Harry. El adolescente cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse.

.

_Él no tenía diecisiete años. Él no se cultivaba. Era todavía un niño, un niño ¿porqué le hacían esto a él? Vernon solo se rió de sus intentos de escapar, lanzó un puñetazo hacia el estómago de Harry e hizo colapsar al adolescente. Harry sabía lo que pasaría. Petunia y Dudley no estaban en casa, debería de haber salido, debería de haber huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad..._

_Quería a Voldemort allí. El gran, aterrador Señor Oscuro a quien había conocido por una vez sin luchar. El Señor Oscuro que no lo había matado sino protegido. Hacía apenas unas semanas que habían compartido su primer beso._

_Y ahora esto... esto iba a pasar ¿qué pasaría? ¿Con Harry? ¿Con Voldemort ? ¿Para lo que tenían juntos?_

_Vernon balbuceaba, sonriendo locamente._

_Y luego se fue._

Harry se despertó lentamente sintiendo a Voldemort acariciando su vientre. Él estaba convencido de que sentiría náuseas por esa pesadilla, pero, para su sorpresa, se sentía feliz de que había soñado a Vernon desaparecer.

—¿No hay pesadillas? —oyó la voz del hombre a través de su mente perezosa.

Harry negó con la cabeza somnolientamente y Voldemort besó su nariz. El adolescente rió de eso y le dio un manotazo a medias al hombre.

El Señor Oscuro lo movió para que yacieran entrelazados unos con otros, y Voldemort encontró sorprendentemente fácil el ajustar sus cuerpos juntos a pesar del estómago de Harry.

—Vuelve a dormir, amor —susurró el hombre—. Es demasiado temprano para ti.

Harry asintió y se dejó llevar por un sueño sin sueños.

.

—Él no está comiendo bien.

Tessa miró al Señor Oscuro, quien se paseaba de un lado al otro por su oficina.

—¿Está comiendo menos de lo normal? —preguntó ella.

—¡No solo eso! Solo come una o dos veces al día, ¡Sin tener en cuenta lo mucho que vomita! Se queja de la falta de sueño debido a las pesadillas, ¡y ayer no se levantó ni una vez!

—¿Está irritable?

—Mucho —dijo Voldemort, y se estremeció al recordar su anterior pelea en la mañana. Honestamente ¿cómo pudieron haber comenzado a pelear sobre una fruta que Voldemort había querido que Harry coma?

—Me gustaría comprobarlo —dijo Tessa—. Esto podría ser muy peligroso para él y el niño.

Voldemort asintió y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, la sanadora no se quedó atrás. Abrió la puerta y se asomó dentro. Bien, Harry estaba dormido. Entró completamente, aunque todavía cuidadoso, y Tessa entró tras él.

Puedo trabajar mientras duerme —dijo, y el Señor Oscuro se relajó visiblemente. Él no estaba para otra pelea.

Tessa hizo su chequeo silencioso pero efectivo, que se llevó a cano en pocos minutos. Mordió su labio mientras leía sus hallazgos. Voldemort sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo—. Esto no es bueno en absoluto.

—¿Qué es?

—Su columna vertebral no podrá sostenerlo mucho tiempo más —dijo—. No puedo permitir que él ande por su cuenta hasta que esto se solucione. Él puede sentarse, pero no pararse. Si camina, hay una buena posibilidad de que su columna vertebral se rompa y entonces él y el niño morirán. Si quiere ir a algún lado, alguien deberá llevarlo. Está deshidratado y con bajo peso para los casi seis meses de embarazo.

—¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo parar las pesadillas —dijo Voldemort.

—Depende, ¿sabe oclumancia,mi señor?

—No.

—Eso debería de ayudar con las pesadillas —dijo Tessa.

Voldemort asintió y miró al adolescente.

—¿Crees que podrías ayudarle con eso, mi señor? —preguntó la sanadora.

—Sí —dijo el hombre—. Yo debería ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Muy bien. Empezaremos con eso. Quiero dar al Príncipe una poción especial que le dará a él y al niño la nutrición que ambos necesitan. Él puede comer durante el día también y tomar la poción que le asienta el estómago de nuevo. Solo hasta haberlo estabilizado.

Ella puso el pergamino en su bolsa y, con unas últimas palabras y unas cuantas botellas de pociones, se fue. Voldemort se sentó en la cama y sacudió el hombro de su amante con delicadeza. Harry se agitó.

—¿Amor? Amor, despierta para mí.

Harry abrió un ojo y miró a Voldemort. El hombre se inclinó y le dio al adolescente de cabellos negros, un beso en la frente.

—Siento lo de esta mañana —dijo el mago oscuro acariciándole el cabello azabache.

—Esta bien —susurró Harry—. Actué como idiota también.

—Harry, Tessa estuvo aquí. Ella dijo que su condición es peor de lo que pensábamos.

Harry abrió los ojos. Voldemort le sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlo y continuó;

—Ya hemos tomado algunas medidas para tratar de impedir cualquier aborto involuntario o riesgos en tu vida. Te diré lo que planeamos para que sepas, ¿de acuerdo? —ante el asentimiento de Harry, el hombre continuó—. Te enseñaré oclumancia a causa de tus pesadillas, porque oclumancia puede ayudar a detenerlas, entonces tendrás dos pociones al día; uno para asentar el estómago y otra para la nutrición de ambos. Eso es todo por el momento.

—¿Oclumancia ayudará con las pesadillas?

—Sí, y sin pesadillas no te sentirías mal. Y, una cosa más; no caminar.

—¿Qué?

—Tu columna vertebral no soportará mucho más, Harry. Si caminas, podrías morir. No estoy bromeando. También estás deshidratado y con bajo peso por lo que aquí está la primera dosis de pociones.

Harry se levantó sobre su codo y bebió las dos botellas. Voldemort suspiró y conjuró un vaso de agua ayudando a su amante a beberlo.

—¿Comenzamos con oclumancia ahora?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Harry.

Voldemort se puso cómodo en la cama y acercó a Harry, y le dijo;

—Comenzaré fácil hoy. Primero, cierra los ojos. Eso es todo. No los abras, no importa qué, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. Ahora concéntrate en mi voz y calma tu respiración. Respira hondo y concéntrate en mi voz. Olv´date de lo demás y solo céntrate en mí.

Voldemort continuó hablando en voz baja pero reconfortante, y Harry sintió que se relajaba en la cama. La voz de su amante era lo úinico que podía escuchar, el fuerte pecho del hombre contra su espalda era lo único que podía sentir y una oscuridad reconfortante era lo único que podía ver.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry se quedó dormido y no tuvo pesadillas.

.

Unos días pasaron y Harry comenzó a sentirse mejor. Voldemort sabía como enseñar oclumancia. Todas las noches, él tomaría a Harry y le diría que se centre solo en su voz. Era fácil, y el joven moreno lo disfrutaba. Durante el día, Voldemort continuaba con las lecciones explicándole cómo poner los escudos alrededor de su mente y también la manera de enfocar su mente en cosas fuera de recuerdos desagradables.

Harry casi había olvidado la promesa de Voldemort sobre sus parientes y se sorprendió cuando el hombre llegó con eso en la comida.

—¿Tom? —preguntó Harry desde su lugar en la cama.

El hombre solo escogió algo de ropa de Harry y dijo;

—Vamos por los Dursley.

—¿Por qué? —dijo el adolescente incorporándose lentamente.

—Dumbledore irá a visitarlos en unos días. Los quiero muertos antes de eso.

—Tom, no estoy en condiciones de hacer algo de magia —dijo Harry.

—Sé, amor. Yo los mataré, pero quiero que veas cuando finalmente mueran por lo que ya no tendrás que soñar con esa repugnante ballena de hombre encontrándote. Una persona muerta no puede dañarte.

Voldemort lo vistió con cuidado y le puso la máscara del Príncipe antes de levantar al adolescente. Se aseguró que Harry estuviera cómodo antes de salir de su habitación.

—Estás un poco más pesado que antes —comentó Voldemort.

—Bueno, esa es una buena señal, ¿cierto?

—Una muy buena señal. No me mires así. No ibas a verte así para siempre. Ahora, vamos a aparecernos, Tessa dijo que estaba bien, pero tengo pociones conmigo en caso de que te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y se abrazó al cuello de Voldemort con más fuerza. Voldemort desapareció y reapareció en silencio dentro de la sala de estar de los Dursley. Vernon Dursley estaba sentado en el sofá, mirándolos sin comprender. Harry se estremeció, y Voldemort le mantuvo apretado.

—¿Avada Kedavra? —le susurró al adolescente.

—Sí —respondió el joven—. Sé que es misericordioso, pero yo no quiero sonidos provenientes de él.

Voldemort asintió y echó la maldición. El gordo se volcó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Harry sintió un morboso sentido de satisfacción y siguieron adelante. Dudley se había detenido en la escalera y se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba bajo el imperius.

—¡Rápido! —dijo Harry entre dientes.

El Señor Oscuro envió una fuerte maldición de corte hacia el niño y se giró antes de que el cuerpo incluso llegara a chocar contra el suelo. Voldemort se dirigió camino a la cocina cuando Petunia levantó el cuchillo hacia ellos. Sus ojos estaban locos, la boca abierta y un hilo de baba corriendo por la barbilla. Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Te dije que eran patéticos —se quejó Voldemort, y cortó su torso abierto con una rápida maldición. La sangre caía al suelo y cayó de rodillas. Harry se quitó la máscara y observó como la vida dejaba sus ojos, sonriendo cuando ella trató de maldecirlo. Así que ella aún estaba lo suficientemente sana como para reconocerlo.

—Adiós... tía Petunia —dijo con una sonrisa amable. La mujer cayó a su lado, muerta.

.

—¡Albus, Albus!

Dumbledore levantó la vista cuando McGonagall entró. Severus y Flitwick se levantaron de sus asientos cuando vieron a la mujer.

—¡La marca tenebrosa! —jadeó y él se congeló en su asiento—. ¡La marca tenebrosa sobre la casa de los parientes de Potter!

Dumbledore ya se estaba moviendo incluso antes de que terminase de hablar.

—¡Vamos allá, ahora! Severus, ¿no se te informó de esto?

—¡No! —dijo con total sinceridad—. No he sido informado acerca de que este ataque se haría.

Los profesores corrieron por la escalera, y Dumbledore estaba viendo rojo. Voldemort estaba haciendo cosas para las que el director no tenía ninguna explicación ¿Por qué atacar a los Dursley? ¿Por qué ahora cuando pudo hacerlo antes?

Llegaron a la casa y los aurores estaban por todo el lugar. Tonks se acercó a ellos y les dijo;

—Es bastante horrible.

—¿Están todos muertos?

—Sí —dijo ella—. Vernon Dursley fue asesinado por un Avada Kedavra, el muchacho con una maldición de corte y Petunia por una maldición realmente oscura. Pero, hay algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Todos ellos han estado bajo imperius desde hace bastante tiempo.

Dumbledore le miró fijamente.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —dijo.

—Casi un año —susurró—. Ellos tenían daño nervioso y cerebral después de eso. Vernon Dursley parecía haber sido torturado hasta la locura, incluso antes de que fuera imperiado.

La sangre de Dumbledore se heló. ¿Podría Voldemort haber sido la causa de ello? ¿Porqué entonces torturar solo a uno de la familia? ¿Y por qué Vernon? No por lo que Vernon le hubo hecho a Harry... ¿no?

—¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

—No lo sé —dijo Tonks—. Nadie puede decirlo con seguridad.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera estado en la casa cuando pasó? Y si había estado, ¿porqué no fue tocado entonces?

.

Voldemort tarareó mientras acariciaba el estómago de Harry. El joven suspiró alegremente y dijo;

—¿Así que me dejas hasta mañana?

—Sí —dijo el hombre, poniendo su cabeza sobre el vientre—. Tessa está complacida de su rápido progreso, pero ella quiere que aún seas cuidadoso.

El Señor Oscuro gimió mientras las manos de Harry acariciaban su cabeza.

—Sí, me lo has dicho cientos de veces —dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Voldemort estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Qué pasa, Tom? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—¿No sentiste eso?

—¿Sentir q...?

Harry se quedó helado. Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Fue una patada —dijo Harry, y Voldemort asintió—. Se movió.

Voldemort se levantó ligeramente, moviéndose para besar a su amante. Luego se acostó y puso una mano sobre el vientre. Harry se sentó y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Voldemort para poder escuchar los latidos del corazón de su amante.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó— ¿Un niño o una niña?

—No importa, voy a amarlo de todas formas.

Un golpe en la puerta y Voldemort la abrió con un agite. Draco miró dentro y Harry dijo;

—¡Draco, ven aquí! ¡El bebé se movió!

El rubio adolescente se acercó y dejó que Harry guiara su mano hacia el vientre. Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron después de que el bebé pateara de nuevo y le miró.

—Wow —dijo—. No sabía que los bebés patearan.

—Lo hacen —dijo el joven moreno—. Mucho.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Voldemort.

—Mi padre me pidió que les dijera que Dumbledore sabe que los Dursley están muertos. Él recibió la noticia a través de Severus. El mayor miró son palabras.

—Bien —dijo Voldemort—. Muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>104/14**

**Quieeeeeeeén odia a los Dursley con toda su alma diga YOOOOO! xDD _O/**

**Okok, LAMEEEENTO MUUUCHO la demora y esta vez mi excusa es muy pobre y algo tonta... Anduve idiota jejeje**

**Creo q ya había puesto algo pero sino les cuento; soy de Argentina y el martes tuve la suerte de poder ir a ver a un grupo de KPOP q me ENCANTA Llamado SHINee. Sí, tenía q subir el lunes pero ¿la verdad? andaba re pelotuda y completamente alucinada así q se me pasó completamente ya que no hacía más que checar notis de ellos xDD Parecía una teen otra vez porque me pegó el FanGirlMode maaaaaal jajaja**

**Sin embargo estoy mucho más que FELIIIZ! Fue mi segundo recital. Mi primer recital sola -xq nadie q conozco le gusta el estilo =( - Y LA PASÉ BOMBA! Me canté todo, me compré lo q pude... y llegué muerta jajaja**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTI<span>:... con respecto a esta historia tengo maravillosas noticias y es que *tarararaaaaaán* YA HE LOGRADO COMPLETAR LA TRADUCCIÓN COMPLETA DE LA PRIMERA PARTE! IUJUU!  
>Así es, ya tengo los 14 capis listos para subir por lo que he decidido subir 2 por semana -siempre que la respuesta sea buena, claro-. No extorsiono, pero los rws son lindos y yo también quiero che! xD<br>Mientras hago esto, de paso tengo tiempo para ir traduciendo los 10 capis q restan de la 2° parte -y final- de esta hermosa historia que tiene un poco de todo... **

**Bueeno, se habrán dado cuenta de que mi humor está por las nubes, no? Ok, entonces, les dejo este cap hoy y ya el lunes comienzo con 2 por semana, decidan ustedes si lo quieren jueves o viernes.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>OTRA <span>NOTI IMPORTANTE ES QUE, he conseguido permiso para traducir un montón de historias de una autora que me gusta mucho. Todos sus trabajos están finalizados y las parejas que usa son Harry/Draco; Harry/Charlie; Harry/Severus; Harry/OMC; Harry/Hermione... O al menos esas son las que yo traduciré porque también tiene un par HP/GW; HP/KS y HP/Tonks pero no me gustan así q esas las dejo ok? Son historias cortas la mayoría y comenzaré a trad y subirlas apenas termine de traducir la secuela de esta historia. **

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODASOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN COMENTADO HASTA AHORA Y ESPERO LO SIGAN HACIENDO HASTA EL FINAAAAL =P**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE! **

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**.**

**.**

—Wow, ¡tu estómago es tan grande ahora!

—Geeh, gracias —respondió Harry— ¿Es así cómo se saluda a un amigo, Forge?

George se sonrojó pero Fred corrió hacia delante.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia su vientre hinchado.

Harry asintió y el pelirrojo puso su mano sobre él.

—Wow, está pateando —dijo con una sonrisa— ¡George, trae tu culo pecoso aquí!

—¿Se está moviendo? —preguntó Neville.

—Sí, empezó hace unos días —dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda— ¿Cómo has estado? Realmente no he hablado contigo desde que salimos de...

—Estoy bien —dijo el adolescente. Él era completamente diferente al de antes; ahora era alto y muy delgado, el cabello cambiado a un color marrón rojizo y sus ojos de un color marrón oscuro—. Rabastan y Rodolphus me han mantenido ocupado, y Bellatrix insiste en tratarme maternalmente dado que tomó a mi madre lejos de mí.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

—Sí. Es bonito, siempre y cuando ella no tenga la varita hacia mí. Me asusta cuando me apunta. Esa sonrisa solo aparece en su cara.

—Dímelo a mí —dijo Harry sonriendo—. Chicos, creo que tengo que sentarme un rato.

Draco y Fred le ayudaron a sentarse y los otros dos se sentaron también. Harry suspiró de alivio y dijo;

—De hecho, no puedo esperar a que este mocoso salga. Me duele la espalda.

Los gemelos parecían disfrutar de poner sus manos sobre su estómago y sentir las patadas a Harry, el joven en sí mismo se sentía de hecho un poco cansado por lo que apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y cerró los ojos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bill entró.

—Oh —dijo—. Esto parece una reunión.

—Ahora que lo dices —dijo Fred, y sonrió— ¿No dijiste que estabas aburrido, Harry?

—Un poco, ¿por qué? —dijo el adolescente de ojos esmeralda con un pequeño bostezo.

—¿Quieres un poco de diversión?

Harry miró a los gemelos y vio las sonrisas idénticas. Harry no pudo evitar sonreírles de vuelta y decir;

—Entreténganme, caballeros.

.

—Esto es ridículo. Puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

—Te has estado quejando del dolor de espalda durante días —dijo Voldemort.

Harry gruñó en voz baja, pero se dejó llevar a la cama. El hombre lo bajó suavemente y quitó sus zapatos, bata y pantalones. Harry dejó que su amante lo haga y dijo;

—Te ves cansado, Tom.

—Estoy un poco cansado —confesó Voldemort—. Dumbledore ha estado bastante vicioso desde que llegó el verano.

—No me has dicho nada de eso —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—No quiero que te molestes o enojes. Fue durante el tiempo en que estuvimos preocupados por tu bienestar.

—No estoy hecho de cristal —dijo el joven—. Puedo estar embarazado pero no me tartes como si un pequeño moretón me fuera a poner histérico.

Voldemort se acostó y cubrió el rostro de Harry.

—Lo sé, amor —dijo en voz baja—. Lo sé, pero todavía me preocupa. No quiero que te pase nada.

Harry se dejó abrazar y se quedó dormido.

.

Los gemelos llegaron corriendo dentro de la sala de estar donde Harry había sido colocado desde temprano en la mañana por el Señor Oscuro. El joven moreno levantó la vista de su libro y dijo;

—¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada... —comenzó George.

—A excepción de algunos cambios en nuestros queridos mortífagos —continuó Fred.

—Durante la reunión de mortífagos.

—¿No me digan qué...?

—¡FRED! ¡GEORGE!

Bill sonaba bastante aterrador cuando estaba cabreado. Los gemelos rieron y salieron corriendo de la habitación. Harry se puso de pie, con un poco de esfuerzo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La vista le hizo ahogarse. Él comenzó a temblar de risa y dijo;

—Bill, no te ofendas pero, ¿qué diablos es eso?

—¿Qué te parece?

—Un traje de conejito...

Bill fue enrojeciendo de golpe y corrió tras los gemelos. Harry vio a otros mortífagos y se desplomó en una silla, riendo plenamente.

Todos estaban en trajes de conejitos del tipo sexy, en varios colores y con tacones altos. La única que se veía bien era Bellatrix, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara. Ella vio a Harry y trató de mirarlo, sabiendo plenamente lo absolutamente ridículos que lucían todos. Voldemort salió, todavía sosteniendo sus lados después de reír tanto y se derrumbó en un montón en el suelo a un lado de Harry.

—¿Supongo que esa fue idea de los gemelos? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro.

—Sí. Les dije que estaba un poco aburrido y me prometieron un poco de diversión.

—Bueno, esto sin dudas ha sido un buen rato.

Los mortífagos no pudieron cambiar de nuevo hasta la noche, así que todos se habían escondido en los alrededores de la casa, maldiciendo a los gemelos Weasley. Bill prometió matarlos. Fred y George encontraron a Harry solo y se derrumbaron en el sofá junto a él.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Fred.

—Sí, fue muy agradable.

—Aunque aún no hemos terminado todavía.

—¿Todavía?

—Solo observa y verás.

.

En los próximos días los mortífagos sufrieron. Bill persiguió a los gemelos todo un día con un pelo y una barba a juego con las de Hagrid, y Lucius con el pelo de azul bebé con ridículos reflejos en verde mientras sostenía a Harry sobre sus pies tras reír tanto. El rubio realmente solo quería ir a una esquina y esconderse, pero mantuvo el rostro neutro a excepción de un ligero temblor en su ceja izquierda.

Al día siguiente Bellatrix cazaba a los gemelos gritando como si la estuvieran matando después de haber sido remodelada al estilo Griffindor. Sus gritos y alaridos resonaron por toda la mansión, y Voldmeort se encerró en su oficina para que nadie fuera capaz de oírle descomponerse en un ataque de histeria.

Rabastan y Rodolphus tuvieron que recurrir a los gobblins ya que solo podían hablar en francés y nadie les entendía muy bien. Harry tuvo que sentarse y ocultar sus risas, con miedo de que fuera a romperse por completo si no fuera por sus nuevos escudos de oclumancia.

Draco escapó a las bromas de los gemelos Weasley, aunque a duras penas, apenas y podía sentarse y reír junto a Harry. Neville decidió que la mejor acción era esconderse tras de Harry y escapar de los dos pelirrojos de la manera más rápida que pudiera todos los días. Afirmó que trabajaba en su velocidad y reflejos.

Ni un día durante la semana pasó sin que algún mortífago fuera sometido a algún tipo de broma. Harry tuvo el momento más divertido de su vida y se encontró riendo aún horas después de que las bromas hubieran terminado. Cuando los gemelos finalmente dejaron ir a sus rehenes, la mansión Riddle estaba llena de montones de personas de aspecto extraño que solían llamarse mortífagos.

Lucius regresó a su habitual cabello, los hermanos Lestrange volvieron a la normalidad, aunque aún tenían tenues huellas de un dialecto francés y Bellatrix ya no se veía como una fanática de Griffindor. Bill regresó a su pelo normal y cara sin barba y procedió a capturar a los gemelos prometiéndoles el infierno. Los otros mortífagos estaban tan contentos de ser capaces de volver a casa que hasta olvidaron que estaban locos contra Fred y George.

.

—Veo que sus travesuras te han entretenido.

Harry se giró a mirar a Voldemort y sonrió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Voldemort no podía apartar la mirada del adolescente. Todo él era hermoso. Sus ojos, su boca, su cara, sus manos, incluso su vientre redondo. El joven se hallaba vestido con solo un par interiores y mantenía la camisa de dormir en sus manos. Estaba sentado en la gran cama, con las piernas cruzadas para recargarse en sí mismo. Ambos habían notado de que Harry era mucho más cómodo en esa posición así que se le permitía sentarse así cuando y donde él quisiera.

Voldemort se movió antes de que Harry pudiera ponerse la camisa. El joven levantó su mirada hacia él y el Señor Oscuro se tumbó en la cama, haciéndole señas para que se acueste también. Harry obedeció, y el hombre les cubrió a ambos. Presionó un suave beso sobre la cicatriz y Harry suspiró con alegría.

—Buenas noches, amor —susurró Voldemort.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODASOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN COMENTADO HASTA AHORA Y ESPERO LO SIGAN HACIENDO HASTA EL FINAAAAL =P**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE! **

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**.**

**.**

****31 de Julio de 1998**  
>Riddle Manor<strong>

Harry Potter estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Mortalmente cansado, incluso.

Aparentemente, Voldemort pensó que un buen primer regalo de cumpleaños sería una larga sesión de... bueno, hacer el amor. Así que ni siquiera habían desayunado, y Harry ya estaba listo para ir a dormir de nuevo.

Voldemort rió al ver como su amante parpadeaba letárgicamente. Preparó para ellos un baño y ayudó a Harry a limpiarse. El adolescente siguió acurrucándose en su hombro y bostezando,pero finalmente estaban fuera y secos. Voldemort vestido con túnicas negras antes de ayudar a Harry a ponerse una túnica verde esmeralda suave. Terminó con el secado del pelo del joven y miró con cariño hacia su amante bostezando.

—¿Sueño? —preguntó, mientras los ojos del joven se deslizaban cerca.

—M-mm... ¿No puedo tener una siesta antes del desayuno?

—Nada de eso. Tenemos gente esperándonos.

Fiel a sus palabras, había gente en la planta baja, todos a la espera de poder felicitar a su Príncipe por su cumpleaños. Todo el círculo íntimo, Draco, los gemelos, Bill y Neville estaban allí. Tuvieron un gran desayuno antes de darle sus regalos. Los temas alrededor de la mesa variaban mucho y Voldemort sonrió secretamente cada vez que los mortífagos resbalaban y Harry les preguntaba de que estaban hablando.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo finalmente el Señor Oscuro hacia el adolescente de suave pelo negro.

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—Te gustará, te lo prometo.

Harry puso mala cara, pero aceptó la taza de su té favorito que Voldemort le dio. Lucius había llegado a tiempo por ser el ministro y estaba disfrutando plenamente de su tiempo libre junto a sus dos señores.

Bill tuvo que dejar a los gemelos hacer bromas a los mortífagos, y Neville se sentó junto al hombre pelirrojo riendo en voz baja de los tres. Bellatrix hizo que finalmente el adolescente se levante y comience a abrir sus regalos. Harry se sentó con gratitud en la silla que le presentaron y Fred le ayudó con los regalos, mientras que George, Draco y Neville se sentaron a su alrededor. Voldemort se sentó en el brazo del sillón y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry antes de echarse hacia atrás y mirar la escena.

.

—¿Te ha gustado tu día?

Harry miró a Voldemort y sonrió.

—Sí —respondió el adolescente—. Esa redada fue buena.

—¿Te han gustado los gritos de la perra Weasley?

—Sí, pero es una lástima que Ron haya sobrevivido.

El Señor Oscuro había ordenado un allanamiento en la casa de los Weasley y su pueblo vivió para crear algo de diversión para su príncipe. Todos en la familia Weasley habían sobrevivido, o lo que quedaba de ellos, pero habían sufrido lesiones graves. Ginny había sido torturada con un crucio solo para que Harry pudiera ser capaz de llegar a oír sus gritos en los recuerdos que los mortífagos le darían luego. Un mortífago había sido capturado, pero lo único que logró sacarle la luz al hombre fue el Señor Oscuro quería honrar el cumpleaños de Harry Potter. Dumbledore había estado furioso por esa información, pero antes de que el mortífago pudiera decir algo de más importancia, se suicidó para proteger los secretos de su amo.

Voldemort besó su mejilla y empujó al adolescente con cuidado sobre la cama. Harry se dejó quitar la camisa que tenía en la mano y Voldemort se dispuso de tal manera que yaciera cómodamente con su amante al lado. El Señor Oscuro se inclinó y besó el vientre de Harry, acariciando lentamente y sonriendo cuando llegó la esperada patada.

—Ay —murmuró Harry—. El bebé está tras de ti, Tom.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—¡Él me está atormentando!

—¿Él?

—Siento que es un él —dijo el adolescente moreno—. No me preguntes porqué.

—De acuerdo —dijo el hombre—. Espero tenga tus ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a que son hermosos.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, pero Voldemort lo besó en la nariz y continuó;

—No creas que te voy a dejar simplemente porque tendré un hijo. Te amo más que cualquier otra cosa. Creo que ni siquiera un niño podría reemplazarte. Claro, puede haber lugar para amar a uno más, pero mi amor por ti no cambará nunca.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y olfateó por lo bajo.

—Creo que mis hormonas me están pateando —dijo Harry,y ahogó un sollozo—. Voy a llorar solo por esto.

—Está bien —dijo el Señor Oscuro—. Llora niño. Esta bien.

Harry lloró en voz baja y le tendió los brazos. Voldemort cumplió con la silenciosa solicitud y abrazó a su amante suavemente mientras le daba besos fugaces por la cara y enjugándole las lágrimas cuando llegaban.

.

—Oooh, eso se siente bien.

—¿Lo hace, no? —dijo Bellatrix sonriendo—. Rodolphus me enseñó esto cuando yo tenía rigidez en los hombros.

—Increíblemente bien —murmuró Harry y dejó que sus manos amasaran sus tensos músculos.

—¡Mi Dios! ¡Estás muy tenso, mi Príncipe!

—No sé porqué. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Es porque es el momento de un nuevo año en Hogwarts?

—Tal vez ¿Porqué Tom tiene que ir?

—No sé querido — dijo la mujer preocupada, sus pulgares frotando para facilitar las tensiones del joven—. Es muy impulsivo a veces.

—Él me está dando pelo gris —se quejó Harry. Bellatrix rió un poco y dijo;

—Bueno, no podemos permitir eso ¿Qué tal si le damos una buena reprimenda, una vez que regrese?

—Suena encantador —contestó el adolescente con una sonrisa, al fin relajándose. La mujer continuó con su masaje por un tiempo, ambos disfrutando del silencio. Se suponía que debía de estar en una incursión, pero tenía lesionada la espalda y decidió quedarse con el Príncipe.

Una explosión les hizo saltar a ambos. Bellatrix sacó su varita y le hizo señas para quedarse. Salió por la puerta hacia el hall de entrada. Ella se quedó sin aliento y Harry se levantó lentamente de su silla, caminando hacia la puerta también. Mantuvo una mano en su redondo vientre y la otra sosteniendo su varita. Salió y vio lo que le había hecho jadear.

Voldemort estaba siendo llevado en medio por Lucius y Severus. La sangre viajaba por detrás del Señor Oscuro y la sangre se derramaba de su boca y los profundos cortes de su pecho y abdomen. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movió cuando lo dejaron en el suelo. Severus gritó por un curandero.

Harry nunca notó que él gritó.

No fue consciente de Bellatrix gritar mientras caía.

Él solo vio la sangre por todos lados. La sangre procedente del Señor Oscuro, el olor cobrizo llegando a su nariz.

Sangre.

Entonces todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>184/14**

**Hey there! xD uuu estoy un poco triste che... apenas si dejaron comentarios =( ... pues, si no quieren doble actu me dicen nomás eh? xD Naaa mentira, pero sí quiero que me dejen saber que les parece. No solo la historia sino también la traducción =/ No soy experta así que obvio que puedo fallar... ¡Y prefiero me lo digan si lo ven! **

**Como sea... el capi anterior y este venía todo tan tranqui, y ahora, snif, snif... van a tener que esperar el próximo cap MUAJAJAJAA -q mala soy _-... Luuuunes o martes vendrá el siguiente ok? Y ahora la cosa se pone movida. **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS/OS AQUELLOS QUE HAN COMENTADO HASTA AHORA Y ESPERO LO SIGAN HACIENDO HASTA EL FINAAAAL =P**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE! **

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**.**

**.**

Harry se despertó lentamente. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban desenfocados y Severus nerviosamente se inclinó más cerca.

—¿Mi Príncipe? —susurró. La cabeza de Harry volteó en su dirección, los ojos parpadeando lentamente—. Por favor no te muevas. El Señor Oscuro está perfectamente bien. Es usted por quien todo el mundo está preocupado.

—¿Por qué? —Harry preguntó aturdido, sus recuerdos en una niebla.

—Usted tuvo una hemorragia masiva —dijo Severus, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron con horror— ¡No, el bebé está bien, mi Príncipe! ¡El bebé está sano y todavía contigo!

El hombre dirigió una de las manos de Harry a su vientre aún redondo y el adolescente suspiró con alivio. Se relajó, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmar su acelerado corazón y miró al preocupado profesor de pociones.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró.

—El Señor Oscuro atacó el Hogwarts Express. Había aurores allí, así como Dumbledore. Él logró un golpe sobre el Señor Oscuro y todos nos aparecimos inmediatamente. Lucius, después de ayudar a conseguir al señor aquí, se apareció en el Ministerio para hacer que pareciera que había estado allí todo el tiempo. La luz lo compró. Te desmayaste al ver al señor, ¿te acuerdas de eso?

—No —dijo Harry—. Era tanta sangre.

—Nada mortal. Usted se derrumbó y comenzó a sangrar debido a la tensión, ¿le ha subido recientemente?

—Un poco.

—Un poco demasiado, mi Príncipe —dijo Severus—. El Señor Oscuro quería saber tan pronto como usted despertara.

—¿He estado fuera mucho tiempo?

—Dos semanas —dijo Severus, y el joven moreno se le quedó mirando—. Sí, mi Príncipe, dos semanas. El Señor está que escala por las paredes de preocupación por usted. Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo si me prometes no moverte.

—No lo haré.

Severus asintió y se fue a buscar al hombre. Voldemort entró y Harry extendió una mano hacia él. El hombre se detuvo por un momento antes de tropezar hacia la cama, cayendo de rodillas junto a él y tomando la frágil mano en la suya.

—Harry... —susurró—. Oh Merlín, lo siento tanto.

—Tú no tienes nada que lamentar —dijo Harry—. Está bien.

—No está bien —dijo el Señor Oscuro con fiereza—. Casi te perdí. Casi mueres.

—Pero ahora estoy bien.

—No, no estás bien —dijo Voldemort, y se metió en la cama—. El bebé está bien, pero tú no lo estás.

—¿Qué hay de malo en mí? —dijo Harry—. Me siento muy bien.

—Tessa estuvo aquí. Teme que no puedas tener un parto normal.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si lo haces, hay una buena probabilidad de que mueras. El sangrado te hizo algo. No se te permite salir de la cama. Lo siento mucho.

Harry dejó que el hombre le acercara, pero se quedó sin aliento de dolor por el movimiento. Voldemort inmediatamente retrocedió, pero el adolescente se negó. Poco a poco se movió a sí mismo hasta yacer cómodo contra el Señor Oscuro y se relajó allí.

—¿Cómo se supone que daré a luz entonces? —preguntó luego de un tiempo.

—Ella tendrá que cortarte abierto —dijo Voldemort—. Es más normal en el mundo muggle, ella te sanará por lo que te dejará apenas una cicatriz detrás. Pero, ella cree que no podrás embarazarte de nuevo.

Harry se mordió los labios y dejó que sus lágrimas empaparan la camisa de Voldemort. Su mano acariciando su vientre y el hombre lo sostenía.

—Lo siento —susurró Voldemort por última vez.

.

—¡Lo teníamos y lo dejamos escapar!

La Orden miró a Dumbledore quien seguía paseando.

—Tan cerca —dijo entre dientes— ¡Estábamos tan cerca de deshacernos de él!

—¿Qué pasa con Severus? —preguntó McGonagall—. Él estaba allí, y ayudó al Señor Oscuro.

—Me temo que Severus nos ha dado la espalda —dijo Dumbledore—. Hay que matarlo en el acto.

.

—Severus, ¿porqué no estás en Hogwarts?

El maestro de pociones miró a Harry y le respondió;

—Yo traicioné a la luz. Ellos me descubrieron y, por lo tanto, el Señor Oscuro no quiere que me vaya de la mansión hasta que sea seguro.

—¿No hay nada que Lucius pueda hacer?

—No —dijo el hombre—. No queremos poner en peligro algo. Él hará algo una vez que Dumbledore esté fuera del camino. Ahora debe descansar.

El joven de ojos esmeralda se hundió d nuevo en sus almohadas y frotó lentamente su estómago. La cama estaba arrugada y Harry estaba harto de vivir en ella. Si quería ir al baño, alguien tenía que llevarlo. Era solo el cuarto de baño ¡Eran solo tres metros! Estaba aburrido, y era frustrante, y el adolescente estaba cansado de eso. Pero él no iba a probar si podía o no caminar ya que, una vez se sentó demasiado rápido y sangró de nuevo. Suspiró mientras lentamente se movía de lado, sacó las mantas a su alrededor y cerró los ojos. Puede que también tomara una siesta, puesto que no se le permitía hacer nada.

.

Voldemort vio dormir a su amante con una triste sonrisa en el rostro mientras trazaba lejos algunas hebras negras de la cara de Harry. El adolescente se agitó pero no despertó, y los ojos de Voldemort vagaron sobre el cuerpo de su amante con su mano siguiéndole. Frotó con suavidad la cadera y luego se deslizó hasta el vientre.

—Eso hace cosquillas —murmuró Harry con la voz ronca por el sueño.

La sonrisa de Voldemort se volvió más suave y poco a poco se metió en la cama junto a su amante, calmando finalmente a Harry. Puso las mantas sobre ellos y besó con suavidad la sien del joven antes de acunar su vientre, justo debajo del propio brazo de Harry.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry adormilado—. Tengo sueño.

—Toma una siesta entonces. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

* * *

><p><strong>214/14**

**Weeenas! ! xD Toy feliz, toy feliz ;)... Han comentado más q en el cap anterior y eso me gusta -¡JA! ¿y cómo no?- Vaaaamos, las/os que escriben saben bien q no hay cosa más linda que un rw soooo, eso jejeje**

**Un capi cooorto =/ lo sé, lo sé...pero bueno, no es mi cap y así queda, el próx cap depende de ustedes si viene el jueves o viernes.**

**¿Quién sufre con Harry? Levanten manitos... _O/ **

* * *

><p><strong>Dénme amoooor y un poco de buena vibra = ... ando con una angina que me trae fatal desde el jueves y cada vez me siento peor =(... Odio estar enferma buaaaaaa...**

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODASOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN COMENTADO HASTA AHORA Y ESPERO LO SIGAN HACIENDO HASTA EL FINAAAAL =P**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

_**(Ahhhh! PD: a quien me dijo q medio apure a la autora de MoSC le digo, ¡Ya lo hice! =( apenas subió el último cap dejé rw y un mes desp pregunté así q no quiero quedar pesada jodiendo, pero sin dudas preguntaré en un tiempo si no hay actu ¡Yo quiero saber que pasa! *_* _)**_

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué? Tom, ¿Casi te mueres y deseas hacerlo de nuevo?

—¡Yo no he dicho eso, Harry!

—¡Pero así lo hiciste sonar!

—Es Hogsmeade, Harry. Nada puede suceder allí.

—Dumbledore es prácticamente vecino de Hogsmeade ¡Y dices que te irá bien! ¡Deja de mentir!

Voldemort se frotó las sienes y miró a Harry. El rostro del joven estaba pálido de ira, con una mano sosteniendo sus ahora vientre de siete meses y la otra sobre la mesa del hombre porque no podía estar de pie. A pesar de que solo debiera de ser lindo con ese enorme estómago, el adolescente se veía francamente aterrador.

—Harry...

—¡No trates de calmarme! ¡No irás a ninguna parte, deja de hacer un tonto de ti mismo!

—¿Hacer un tonto de mí mismo? ¿Qué crees que soy, un tonto Hufflepuf de primer año? ¡Puedo ir y venir como me guste!

A esas alturas ya se había levantado de la silla y ahora estaban gritándose el uno al otro. Tampoco parecía importarles tener en cuenta que esta era la primera vez que ellos se elevaban la voz en una pelea.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —gritó Harry— ¿Debo de quedarme aquí sentado y esperar felizmente a que Severus y Lucius te arrastren de nuevo aquí, ensangrentado y roto?

—¡Eso sucedió una vez Harry! ¡Una vez y nunca más! —gesticuló el hombre con sus brazos salvajemente, tanto que debería de haber hecho a Harry dar un paso atrás, pero el joven no quiso saber nada de eso.

—¡Le puede pasar a cualquiera! ¡Aún eres humano, Tom!

—¡Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme a mí mismo, Harry, y eso es el fin!

Voldemort pasó junto a su amante y fue hacia la puerta.

—¡No te atrevas a caminar fuera de mí! —gritó Harry, pero el Señor Oscuro ya había cerrado la puerta. El adolescente se dispuso a seguirle, pero de repente una ola de dolor se apoderó de él. Se detuvo en estado de shock, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La sangre corría por sus piernas y el joven de pelo negro gimió de dolor. Agarró la silla más cercana y lentamente cayó al suelo. Contuvo su estómago de manera protectora y sintió la sangre reunirse alrededor de él en un charco.

—Ayuda —susurró—. Ayúdame...

Entonces todo fue oscuridad.

.

Voldemort fue a su allanamiento y atacó a todo aquel que vio en Hogsmeade con la rabia y furia que se había acumulado en él durante la pelea con su amante. Los mortífagos tuvieron miedo de acercarse demasiado a él y sabiamente se alejaban cuando el hombre acechaba, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó, Voldemort y los mortífagos ya se habían marchado. Dejando atrás un pueblo en llamas y pocos supervivientes.

.

—Mi Señor —dijo Lucius vacilante.

—Debes ir al Ministerio —dijo Voldemort—. No quiero que me molesten.

—¡Mi Señor! —Tessa gritó, entrando corriendo— ¡El Príncipe!

—No estoy de humor —gruñó el Señor Oscuro, sin querer pensar en Harry en esos momentos.

—¡Señor! —gritó, haciendo a todos los mortífagos detenerse. Ella de todas las personas nunca le gritaría al Señor Oscuro. Voldemort la miró, con la sangre congelándosele. Ella continuó casi sollozando—. Mi Señor... Lo siento mucho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con el corazón hundiéndosele.

—El Príncipe... —dijo mientras caía de rodillas. Los mortífagos miraban fijamente. La sangre de Lucius se heló. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron. Bellatrix llevó sus manos a su boca y los ojos le lagrimearon. La sanadora miró a su Señor y susurró;

—Nosotros, lo estamos perdiendo.

.

Voldemort abrió la puerta, y la visión que le recibió le hizo volverse y poner una mano sobre sus ojos.

La piel de Harry estaba de un blanco casi tiza, sus labios ligeramente azules y su cabello negro pegado contra las sábanas blancas. La sangre se había congregado en el suelo alrededor de la cama en la que el adolescente se hallaba tirado, y algo parecido a un IV muggle estaba atado sobre la parte posterior de su mano izquierda. Su vientre todavía redondo, y su pecho elevándose ligeramente en respiraciones pequeñas.

Voldemort sintió como alguien le capturaba cuando sus rodillas cedieron. El maestro de pociones le susurraba con dulzura mientras era conducido hacia la habitación.

—Él está en coma —susurró Tessa al Señor Oscuro, su corazón rompiéndosele mientras su rostro se retorcía y miraba hacia otro lado—. Le estamos dando nutrición ya que el bebé está bien, pero...

—¿Qué pasó? —le interrumpió el hombre, empujando ligeramente a Severus.

—Lo encontramos en su oficina —dijo la mujer—. Él ya se había desangrado durante varios minutos.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó el hombre temiendo la respuesta.

—No mucho después de que salieron hacia la redada.

Voldemort fue hacia la cama, con cuidado de no tropezar y miró a su amante.

—Va a ser un mes más hasta que podamos sacar al niño de forma segura —dijo Tessa—. Cuando haya pasado el tiempo, y si el Príncipe no ha despertado, entonces...

—No —dijo Voldemort—. No, él va a despertar.

—Mi Señor... —dijo Severus.

—Él va a despertar —susurró el Señor Oscuro, con la mano teniendo una de las frágiles de Harry— ¿Podemos pasarlo?

—¿A dónde? —preguntó la sanadora.

—Nuestro dormitorio.

Tessa sabía que no debía discutir.

—El sangrado se ha detenido, por lo que, mientras tengamos cuidado podemos pasarle.

.

Una semana pasó. El ambiente en la mansión Riddle era todo menos feliz. Los mortífagos se movían silenciosos alrededor, a pesar de que podrían gritar a todo pulmón y su Señor igual no dejaría el lado del Príncipe.

—Mi Señor, debe descansar —dijo Tessa—. No le hará ningún bien si está muerto en sus pies, y el Príncipe le querría bien descansado.

Voldemort dejó que sus palabras pasasen a través de él y volvió un poco la cabeza. Ella suspiró y miró las manos entrelazadas de ambos amantes. Frágil y blanco la del adolescente agarrada por otra más grande y fuerte.

Los ojos de Voldemort estaban inyectados de sangre debido a la falta de sueño y su magia se estaba drenando. Él había querido permanecer por sí mismo despierto durante toda la semana, solo cayendo de sueño una hora unas tres veces. Ni una sola vez había dejado la habitación; había pasado toda la semana observando el mortecino rostro de Harry, y rezándole a un Dios en el que nunca había creído. Él oró a los fundadores, a Merlín y le rezó a todos los que conocía para que Harry despertara. Él solo que despertara y sanara.

Por días, sus oraciones no fueron respondidas.

.

Harry no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado tumbado en la oscuridad. Era muy cómodo y no había dolor. No dolor en su pecho tras alguna pelea con su amante, no preocupaciones sobre la guerra, sobre su bebé, no preocupaciones por nada ¿De nuevo, quién era su amante ahora? No importaba ¡Qué guerra? Probablemente no importara ¿Bebé? ¿Desde cuándo tenía un bebé?

En la fría oscuridad, él solo podía ser y yacer. Nunca supo si sonreía o lloraba. Todo era tan vacío, él estaba tan vacío. No había malos recuerdos, no había buenos recuerdos, no había recuerdos en absoluto. Solo recostado en la oscuridad, a la deriva, cada vez más lejos del pequeño hoyo de luz.

La verdad era que no quería ir allí: Lo había intentado una vez y sintió dolor en todas partes. Había sentido la desesperación, la suya, el dolor y la soledad. Él no quería eso, así que volvió a la oscuridad.

—Cariño —gritó una voz—. Mi niño valiente, no te rindas.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor ¿quién se atrevía a molestarlo en su paraíso?

—Harry, vamos hijo —dijo otra voz—. Vamos, despierta.

No, a él le gustaba estar aquí, muchas gracias.

—Vamos nene —dijo la tercera voz—. Hasta yo lo siento por Voldemort, y eso es malo. Solo despierta y has que deje de tener ese aspecto tan indefenso.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó— ¿Quién es Voldemort?

—¡Harry, despierta! —dijo la segunda voz— ¡Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo!

—¿Quién es Harry? —murmuró el adolescente, y se relajó—. Déjenme en paz.

—Despierta —declaró la primera voz—. Por favor, escúchalo.

—¿Escuchar a quién?

Pero entonces lo oyó. Una voz desde el foso de luz. Se irguió, más lejos. No, ¡él no quería escuchar nada! ¿Déjenme en paz!

—Despiértate entonces —dijo la tercera voz—. No es tan malo chico. Solo pasa la parte mala. Si sientes la parte buena, ya nunca querrás volver a este lugar.

¿Parte buena? ¿Había una parte buena allí? Harry se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la luz. Sintió la soledad y se dispuso a alejarse.

—Un paso más —dijo la primera voz—. Un paso más y lo sentirás. Vamos, hazlo por nosotros... hazlo por él.

Harry dio el paso.

.

Gritos ahogados, voces de pánico y llanto silencioso cumplió en sus oídos. Harry mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sintiéndose muy cansado.

—Mi Señor, ¡tenemos que hacerlo! —la voz de Tessa resonó en su mente confusa—. El tiempo se ha terminado, y el Príncipe no despierta.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Voldemort con voz histérica— ¡Él va a despertar!

Algo estaba muy mal ¿Qué estaba mal? Harry trató de despertar a su cerebro lo suficiente como para procesar lo que había pasado. Con una punzada lo recordó. La pelea, el sangrado, la oscuridad... deben de haber estado muy preocupados. Y Voldemort; su pobre amante. Sonaba como si hubiera estado en el infierno y de regreso, y aún no hubiera terminado.

—¡Mi Señor! —gritó Severus, cortando los pensamientos de Harry—. Por favor, ¡te estás destruyendo a ti mismo esperando! ¡Él no querría eso!

Harry tenía suficiente. El Señor Oscuro era el Señor Oscuro, no un tonto medio muerto. Era hora de sacudir las cosas y devolver la normalidad. Harry recogió sus fuerzas y abrió la boca.

.

—¿T... To-om?

Susurró él, haciéndoles azotar la cabeza tan rápido que Tessa se sorprendió de que ninguno de ellos se hubiera roto el cuello.

Cansados ojos esmeraldas miraron al Señor Oscuro. Parpadearon con confusión, y Harry levantó la mano, alcanzando a Voldemort.

—Tom —salió, su voz tranquila y rasposa.

Las piernas de Voldemort cedieron. Severus lo atrapó y lo llevó a la cama. Colocó la frágil mano en la suya propia y le dijo;

—Bienvenido de nuevo, mi Príncipe.

Voldemort sintió las cuatro semanas de desesperación y angustia lo dejaban de punta. Él hizo lo único que pudo; se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>244/14**

**De verdad estoy podrida de mis problemas personales U_u Estoy cabreadísima... Ommmmmmmm... En fin... nuevo cap y espero lo hayan disfrutado... q ganas de reventar a Voldy ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre tratar así a mi Harry?! T_T Buuuu...**

* * *

><p><strong>NT.: En breve subiré cap de nueva traducción, esta vez un Harry/Charlie, ok?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí; <strong>

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS/OS AQUELLOS QUE HAN COMENTADO HASTA AHORA Y ESPERO LO SIGAN HACIENDO HASTA EL FINAAAAL =P**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**.**

**.**

Voldemort se despertó para ver a Severus inclinado un poco sobre él, preocupados ojos de obsidiana mirándolo. El hombre parpadeó ante el Señor Oscuro dijo;

—¿Cómo se siente?

—¡Harry!

—Él está bien, mi señor —dijo el profesor de pociones—. Eche un vistazo a su lado.

Voldemort se giró y casi lloró de alivio cuando vio el relajado rostro de Harry. El joven estaba tendido de lado, tapado hasta la barbilla y bien metido para no tener frío.

—Él está débil —dijo Severus en voz baja—, y lo será hasta el nacimiento. Pero está vivo.

—Vivo —repitió Voldemort.

Como si Harry hubiera estado escuchando, el adolescente tomó una respiración profunda y lentamente abrió los ojos. El maestro de pociones salió en silencio de la habitación, dejándolos solos en un tiempo tranquilo muy necesario. Voldemort tocó la mejilla de su amante y le dio un beso en su cicatriz.

—Tom —murmuró—. Te extrañé.

—Te extrañé también, Harry. Tanto que dolía, todo el tiempo.

—Casi me doy por vencido —dijo el adolescente de pelo negro—. Se sentía tan cómodo soñar para siempre. Mis padres me despertaron.

—¿Tus padres?

—Sí, y Sirius. El bueno de Sirius, me dijo que estaba luciendo tan desamparado que hasta él se compadeció de ti.

Voldemort vio la boca de Harry contraerse en una sonrisa y el joven se estiró para poder pasar sus brazos alrededor del torso del Señor Oscuro.

—Te amo —dijo el joven, acurrucándose en la piel caliente.

—Te amo también.

.

Voldemort no permitió a su amante salir de su vista durante unos días, viendo casi todos los movimientos de Harry. El adolescente estaba contento con estar en la cama acostado todo el día y relajarse mientras que Tessa y Severus le comprobaban una vez por hora.

—Tom —Harry bostezó ligeramente, volviendo a acurrucarse en el pecho del hombre.

—¿Qué, amor?

—Puedo sentirlo de nuevo.

Voldemort miró a su amante, sus cejas elevándose un poco.

—El niño —continuó el joven, colocando una mano sobre su vientre—. Yo no lo había sentido.

El Señor Oscuro le puso una mano sobre el vientre embarazado de Harry y sonrió cuando sintió una pequeña patada. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se movió. Voldemort se quedó quieto y dejó a su amante hacer lo que quisiera. El joven se colocó sobre Voldemort e inclinó su cabeza para darle al hombre un beso en la nariz.

—¿Harry?

—Tócame —susurró Harry—. Por favor, tócame. Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Voldemort vaciló, pero la mirada suplicante en el rostro de su amante le hizo ceder. Comenzó a pasar sus manos a lo largo de Harry, acariciando la piel del adolescente y besándola. Harry se derritió en la cama con cada acción, y pronto fue solo un charco de baba.

Fueron más lejos, en silencio y callados, y luego dejaron que el sueño los tome.

.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó Tessa mientras miraba al Príncipe.

—Bien —respondió Harry—. Un poco cansado pero nada más.

—¿No hay dolor o sensación de náuseas?

—Pues no.

—Las lecturas se ven bien y creo que puedes salir de la cama mañana, solo no quiero que empujes tus límites ni nada... O entonces tendremos un enfurecido Señor Oscuro sobre nosotros.

—Confía en mí, no quieres enfrentarme a su ira en lo absoluta —dijo el Príncipe con una sonrisa—. Es aterrador.

—Bueno, entonces, cuídate hasta la próxima semana. No quiero oír ninguna llamada frenética de Severus acerca de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Mocoso gracioso —informó mientras salía, y él le sonreía. Cuando se quedó solo, Harry se miró a sí mismo. Suavemente acariciando su vientre y luego envolviéndose de nuevo en las mantas.

—¿Te sientes lo suficientemente cómodo?

Él asomó la cabeza para ver a Draco parado en su puerta.

—Hola —dijo— ¿No estás en la redada también?

—Yo estaba —dijo el rubio—. Acabamos de regresar. El Señor está hablando con los demás, por lo que no llegará hasta dentro de una hora o dos. Pensé que podría hacerte un poco de compañía.

—Bueno, siéntete como en casa.

El rubio se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama con un gemido encantado.

—Quiero tener una cama como esta —dijo con un suspiro—. Tan suave...

Harry se rió del adolescente que bostezó y decidió tomar una siesta.

.

Voldemort estaba despierto, pasando el tiempo. Continuó acariciando lentamente el cabello de su amante, suspirando suavemente al sentir la mejilla de Harry apretándose contra su clavícula, y el cuerpo desnudo del joven contra el suyo. El vientre redondo acurrucándose a nla perfección por lo que ninguno estaba incómodo. Una mano se acercó a alejarle los mechones de pelo azabache de la cara pálida. Harry se movió un poco, pero no despertó. Voldemort le dio a su amante un beso en la sien antes de continuar vigilándolo.

* * *

><p><strong>284/14**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a quienes han pasado a leer o a agregar esta historia... y sobre todo a quienes han comentado! Vamos que llegamos a los 100 rws para el capi final ;) !  
>Me alegro que les guste! xD Solo 2 capis más y llegamos al gran final de esta primera parte. Desde ya les digo que sí o SÍ tendrán que leerla porque... bueno, ya sabrán cuando llegue xDDD -q mala q soy, no? =P-<strong>

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**.**

**.**

—Estoy grande.

—Así es como se supone que debes estar.

Harry hizo un mohín y Voldemort se rió un poco al ver su expresión. El joven estaba de pie, delante del espejo de su dormitorio y estaba dando vueltas mirando su cuerpo.

—Si hubiera sabido la cantidad de problemas que nos daría ese espejo, nunca lo hubiera comprado —informó Voldemort.

—¡Luzco enorme! —exclamó Harry volviéndose para mirar al Señor Oscuro que yacía tirado en la cama.

—Y te ves maravilloso —dijo el hombre, dejando que sus manos viajaran de arriba a abajo con pereza.

—Grande —argumentó Harry.

—Ese es el punto —dijo Voldemort—. Si lucieras como lo haces normalmente, hubiera estado muy preocupado.

—Por el bebé.

—Y por ti.

—Tom...

—Shhh... no empieces una pelea, amor.

Harry suspiró y se recostó. Voldemort colocó ligeros besos de pluma a lo largo del cuello de Harry y el adolescente se movió, por lo que el Señor Oscuro tenía un mejor acceso que antes. Voldemort le mordisqueó suavemente la piel pálida y escuchó los pequeños jadeos de placer de Harry. Se trasladó a chupar suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y el adolescente se quejó.

—Vamos —susurró el Señor Oscuro a los pocos minutos—. ¿No tienes hambre?

—Muero de hambre —respondió Harry con un pequeño rubor.

—Bien —dijo el hombre, y se levantó. Él ayudó a Harry y besó la frente de su amante con delicadeza.

Caminaron hacia el vestíbulo y fueron recibidos por Severus y Bellatrix.

—Neville debería estar llegando en cualquier momento con Rabastan —dijo la mujer.

—¿Dónde está Rodolphus? —preguntó Voldemort.

—Él llegó tarde otra vez, así que se quedó durmiendo en el sofá —dijo ella— ¿Cómo te sientes mi Príncipe?

—Hambriento.

—Ya era hora —dijo ella con un bufido. Ella le ofreció el brazo y él lo tomó—. Me lo llevo al comedor, mi Señor.

—Hazlo —dijo Voldemort y le dio a su amante un pequeño beso. Harry le sonrió y los dos caminaron hacia delante, charlando; ¿Cómo te va Severus?

—Estoy bien a pesar de las circunstancias —respondió el maestro de pociones.

—No te preocupes, pronto Dumbledore estará muerto y podrás hacer lo que quieras —dijo Voldemort mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el comedor.

—El Príncipe parece estar bien —dijo Severus con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Él se queja de que su cuerpo está grande —dijo el Señor Oscuro mientras se frotaba las manos—. Él no entiende que lo amo de cualquier manera.

—Muchas personas son así —dijo Severus—. Él solo tiene que adaptarse.

Cuando llegaron dentro, Harry junto con Bellatrix ya habían comenzado. Los dos dividiéndose una ensalada; Harry no quería los tomates y Bellatrix no quería los granos. Voldemort se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba. Harry puso mala cara y le dijo;

—¿Qué? ¡Todavía no me gustan los tomates!

—Ya sé, amor. Solo se ve muy divertido.

Harry le sacó la lengua y Voldemort se inclinó hacia delante. Cuando Severus y Bellatrix levantaron la vista, los dos amantes se devoraban la boca el uno al otro.

—¡Tiempo fuera, tortolitos! —dijo Bellatrix— ¡Estamos comiendo!

Se separaron, sus lenguas reuniéndose con el aire fresco. Harry se sonrojó un poco, mientras que Voldemort no reaccionó en lo absoluto. En su lugar, él miró a la mujer y dijo;

—Estábamos llegando a la mejor parte.

—¿Qué parte? ¿Cuándo comienzan a desnudarse? —preguntó ella.

El Señor Oscuro sonrió y ella decidió que no quería saber más de eso.

.

—Será Navidad en pocos días _dijo Voldemort, acariciando lentamente la barriga de Harry. Estaba tumbado sobre su lado, apoyado sobre su codo y su amante acurrucado sobre su pecho_ ¿Cuándo dijo Tessa que llegaría el bebé?

—En una semana o algo así —respondió Harry mirando al hombre—. Estoy nervioso por ello.

—Yo también —dijo Voldemort y besó el negro cabello—. Pero ella y Severus lo harán bien. Si no, los mataré.

—Oh, que bien —se burló Harry— ¿Cómo van las redadas?

—Dumbledore debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes ahora —dijo el Señor Oscuro con una risita—. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho burlándome de él.

—¿Qué pasa con los otros?

—Algunos han muerto —dijo el hombre, moviéndose. Metió su lengua en el ombligo de Harry, haciendo que el adolescente se retuerza un poco—. Deja de moverte. En fin... todos Griffindors, pero no sé cuáles. Eran mocosos y ruidosos, eso es lo único que dijeron mis seguidores.

Murmuró en el estómago de Harry y el adolescente rió y dijo;

—Eso hace cosquillas.

Voldemort bajó, y acarició las piernas suavemente.

—Tom —la voz de Harry era ligeramente temblorosa.

El Señor Oscuro se movió hacia arriba, cuidando de no poner peso sobre su amante y le dio un casto beso.

—Bill y los gemelos van a 'morir' en el próximo ataque —dijo el joven en voz baja—. Van a celebrar la Navidad con nosotros.

—Eso suena bien.

—A menos que te pongas de parto antes de tiempo.

—Vamos a ver. Ahora, déjame dormir.

—Como desees, mi señor —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa y Harry rodó los ojos.

.

Molly lloraba mientras miraba los cuerpos. Tres de sus hijos... ¡Tres! Ella pasó los dedos por el largo cabello de Bill y alisó sus ropas ensangrentadas. Se volvió hacia los gemelos he hizo lo mismo. Ella sabía que la gente le estaba viendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Eran sus hijos, y ahora Voldemort les había matado.

.

Harry despertó en la víspera de Navidad escuchando golpes en su puerta y dos voces idénticas. Voldemort murmuró algo y se acurrucó más profundamente dentro de sus mantas y almohadas. El joven sonrió y se levantó lentamente. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Fred y George sonrieron y dijeron;

—¿Dónde está el Señor?

—Está dormido —susurró Harry— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

Se miraron el uno al otro y el adolescente enarcó una ceja.

—Espera —dijo—. No quiero saber.

Sus sonrisas se agrandaron y el adolescente de ojos esmeraldas dijo;

—Creo que voy a ir a la cama y no salir hasta que Tom haya buscado por todo el señorío por trampas y maldiciones.

—No somos tan crueles —respondieron al instante.

—Que se diviertan —dijo Harry cerrando la puerta. Caminó hacia la cama y se acostó. Voldemort se agitó y murmuró;

—¿Quiénes eran?

—Solo los gemelos.

—Los más jóvenes o los mayores.

—Los más jóvenes —respondió el adolescente—. Dudo que ninguno de los hermanos Lestrange esté tan temprano.

Voldemort masculló algo más y llamó a Harry a sus brazos, y al instante se quedó dormido. El adolescente sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

.

—¡Fred! ¡George!

—Están en ello otra vez —comentó Harry cuando Voldemort gruñó y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Los gemelos se apresuraron a pasar por la sala, corriendo furiosos hacia la siguiente. Harry se rió de ellos, antes de regresar a la ropa que Bellatrix le había dado. Era tarde en la noche y la mansión estaba casi vacía, ya que todos los invitados s habían ido—. ¿Crees que voy a caber?

El Señor Oscuro se giró.

—Por supuesto que vas a caber —dijo y se sentó—. Tessa dijo que con la ayuda de la poción y la sanación de tu cuerpo te verás como solías hacer antes de quedar embarazado.

—¿Así que podré usar mi ropa normal?

—Sí, podrás —dijo el hombre, y puso un brazo alrededor de él— ¿Por qué cuero?

—Porque dije que lo quería.

—¿Qué?

Harry sonrió y dijo;

—Me gusta estar guapo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero... ¿de cuero?

—Bellatrix tiene ropa de cuero. Ella dijo que haríamos buena pareja.

Voldemort gruñó y murmuró;

—Genial, ahora te han manipulado.

—Fue mi sugerencia desde el principio. Yo le manipulé.

El hombre miró a su amante. Harry sonrió dulcemente y continuó;

—Bellatrix me dio las gracias por ello. Nunca había visto a su marido con esa mirada cuando ella entró con esa ropa.

—¡No quiero oírlo!

.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó con dolor. Él jadeó y agarró el brazo de Voldemort. El hombre se despertó y vio que el adolescente estaba sudoroso y temblando.

—¿Harry? —le preguntó con preocupación.

—¡Consigue a Tessa, ahora!

El hombre salió a gatas de la cama, puso una bata alrededor de sí mismo antes de salir casi corriendo por las escaleras. Tanto Tessa como Severus, que eran personas de la mañana, salieron a ver que era el ruido.

—Harry está de parto —les dijo el hombre. Tessa abrió mucho los ojos y subió corriendo mientras Severus se apresuraba a obtener lo que necesitaban. Voldemort siguió a la sanadora. Cuando él entró, ella ya estaba consolando al adolescente y ahora el Señor Oscuro podía ver la sangre manchando las sábanas. Se quedó junto a la puerta, los ojos muy abiertos, y Tessa se volvió hacia él.

—Es solo pequeño sangrado —aseguró a su Señor—. Ha roto aguas, así que lo haremos aquí.

Harry agarró su mano cuando otra contracción le vino.

—Respire profundamente, mi Príncipe —le indicó—. Mi Señor, ¿deseas quedarte, o esperar fuera?

—Me quedo —dijo el Señor Oscuro.

—Entonces venga aquí. Él querrá tenerte aquí.

Voldemort entró en la habitación y Tessa se levantó. La mano de Harry agarró el aire por un momento antes de que el hombre se la agarrara.

—No es mi mano de varita, amor, por lo que puedes romperla si lo necesitas —dijo Voldemort en broma cuando el joven se la apretó con fuerza.

Harry sonrió, pero luego cerró los ojos cuando otra ola de dolor le vino. Severus entró en la habitación y Tessa tomó una poción fuera de la bolsa. Ella se acercó y les dijo;

—Mi Príncipe. Esta poción te mantendrá dormido todo el tiempo que estemos trabajando en ti. El Señor permanecerá a tu lado.

Harry asintió y abrió la botella pequeña. Ella se la sostuvo suavemente contra los labios de la adolescente y él la bebió. Esperaron hasta que el efecto comenzó. Sus ojos cayeron cerrados y él no encontró energía para abrirlos. Voldemort besó su frente y susurró;

—Hasta pronto.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, el adolescente moreno giró la cabeza hacia el hombre y sonrió. Luego se quedó dormido.

.

Voldemort había visto mucha muerte, mucha sangre y una gran cantidad de miembros faltantes. Había visto las entrañas fuera de las personas, había visto gente toser sangre de sus pulmones y sangre salir de sus oídos. Había visto mucho, pero todavía no podía conseguir ver como Tessa y Severus abrían el vientre de Harry. En su lugar, observó la pacífica cara dormida de Harry y sostuvo su mano inerte entre las suyas. El hedor a sangre llegó a su nariz y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Ignoró el olor cobrizo y continuó observando el rostro del adolescente.

Solo cuando oyó los gritos de un niño levantó su vista. Sus ojos se abrieron. Severus había sacado al niño del vientre y cortado el cordón umbilical. Desterró lejos la sangre del cuerpo del niño y lo envolvió con cuidado en una suave cobija. Voldemort se levantó, el profesor de pociones se volvió hacia él.

—Es un niño —le dijo a su Señor—. Voy a comprobarlo otra vez, así que permanezca con el Príncipe.

A pesar de que dejó al hombre el niño. El niño dejó de llorar en cuanto vio al Señor Oscuro. Voldemort sonrió y pasó un dedo por su suave mejilla. El niño se retorció, grandes ojos mirando a su padre. Severus llevó al niño a una mesa cercana y Voldemort se volvió hacia su amante. Tessa estaba quitando la piel innecesaria y otras cosas antes de comenzar a sanar al adolescente. Pronto no había rastro, ni un leve rastro de que veinte minutos antes hubiera habido un agujero en el estómago de Harry. Tessa se limpió a sí misma rápidamente antes de sacar otra botella.

—La poción contraria —explicó mientras se la daba a Voldemort—. Él debería despertar en pocos minutos, pero estará somnoliento. Si quiere dormir, déjelo. Si no tiene ningún dolor alrededor del estómago, hágamelo saber de inmediato.

Él asintió con la cabeza a las órdenes suaves pero firmes del sanador quien, satisfecha, se acercó a Severus. El Señor Oscuro se volvió hacia Harry y le dio a tomar la poción. Él izo un hechizo de limpieza rápida por lo que el adolescente no se sentiría sudoroso e incómodo cuando despertara. Se giró para revisar hacia donde los dos estaban revisando al bebé.

Un pequeño gemido le trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos ausentes para mirar al joven. Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry le miraron adormilados.

—¿Tom? —susurró.

—Hola.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, moviendo la mano hacia la ahora plana barriga— ¿El bebé...?

—El bebé está bien —dijo Voldemort—. Es un niño, y se ve maravilloso. Tessa quiere saber si estás con dolor.

—No —dijo Harry—. Nada.

—¿Nada alrededor de tu estómago?

—No —repitió el adolescente—. Me siento cansado.

—Está bien, ve a dormir.

—Espera... quiero verlo.

—Tessa. Harry quiere verlo.

La sanadora asintió y levantó cuidadosamente al niño. Harry recibió ayuda de su amante para sentarse y se quedó viendo como Tessa se sentaba.

—¿Quieres cogerlo, mi Príncipe? —preguntó ella.

Harry extendió los brazos y pronto el bebé estaba descansando sobre el pecho del joven. Voldemort se movió para hasta quedar sentado junto a su amante en la cama y Tessa les dejó solos.

—Es tan pequeño —susurro Harry, contando inconscientemente los dedos de los pies y manos.

—Tessa lo ha hecho ya —señaló Voldemort con una sonrisa—. Creo que tus instintosestán brotando.

—Bueno, soy la madre —dijo el joven moreno—. Ah, él está mirándonos.

Dos enormes ojos esmeraldas les miraban.

—Tus ojos —murmuró Voldemort.

—Sí, pero tiene tu nariz.

—¿Es mala mi nariz?

—¡No! Es que... parece tu nariz.

—De cualquier manera, él es perfecto —dijo Voldemort suavemente, y apretó sus labios contra la mejilla de Harry— ¿Algún nombre?

—En verdad no sé —dijo Harry, y ladeó la cabeza— ¿Securus?

—¿Sin dolor? ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no quiero que sienta dolor. No quiero que crezca como nosotros crecimos. Quiero que sea feliz.

—Securus —murmuró Voldemort— ¿Tu nombre es Securus, pequeño?

El niño gorjeó, y les mostró una sonrisa sin dientes.

—Creo que a él le gusta —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Yo también lo creo.

* * *

><p><strong>35/14**

**Owwww ya nació! xDD Perdón x no haber subido ayer pero es que me anda muy mal el jodido mousse y copiar y pegar termina siendo de terror -_- y tengo q hacerlo porque lo tengo listo en otro archivo y ni modod d q lo haga todo de nuevo jejeje**

**Como sea, espero les haya gustado el cap _ Q opinan del nombre? A mí no me convence jejeje pero sí le queda con el porqué, no?**

**Un capi más y cerramos la 1° parte... y luego viene su SECUELA que consta de 10 capis y que tengo en proceso, ok?**

**SECUELA: 'Eternal Love -TRADUCCIÓN-' (así se llamará para q sepan =P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muuuuchas gracias a quienes siguen por allí leyéndome y muy pero muy agradecida a quienes se toman esos 2 minutos para comentar y hacerme feliiiissshhh como una lombriz =P jejejej<strong>

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>Harry/Voldemort**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash. MPreg. Mención de abusos sexuales. Y Dark, dark Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**.**

**.**

Dumbledore miró la carta con ojos graves. La Orden quedó a su alrededor.

—Voldemort está proponiendo una pelea —dijo—. Un duelo entre él y yo, a ver quién gana realmente.

—Aceptamos, ¡pero una vez esté aquí le mataremos! —dijo Molly. La muerte de cuatro de sus seres queridos le había hecho más y más furiosa.

—Molly, no es tan fácil, aunque me hubiese gustado —dijo el viejo mago—. Voy a luchar, y la luz ganará.

.

—Por lo tanto, ¿vas a terminar con esto?

Voldemort miró a Harry. El joven moreno estaba vestido con una túnica esmeralda oscura y sostenía a Securus en sus brazos. El niño oyó un ruido y agarró ligeramente el pelo de Harry.

—Sí —dijo Voldemort—. Voy a acabar con esto, y luego viviremos como queremos vivir.

—¿Cuándo será la pelea? —dijo el adolescente, acercándose. No parecía nervioso o asustado, pero él había sido bastante bueno en ocultar lo que sentía realmente.

—En tres meses —dijo el hombre.

—¿Y supongo que quieres que me quede atrás?

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Estarás conmigo —dijo el Señor Oscuro—. Y cuando Dumbledore esté muriendo, sabrá quien eres realmente. Eso hará que se sienta aún peor que antes.

Harry sonrió. Securus eligió ese justo momento para dar un tirón a su pelo y el adolescente le apartó suavemente. Se trasladó a colocar a su hijo más cómodamente contra su pecho, una mano sosteniéndole la cabeza de forma protectora.

—¿Quién se hará cargo de Securus, entonces? —preguntó de repente.

—Tessa. Ella es nuestra mejor sanadora y por lo tanto, ella no estará en grandes batallas. Además, le encanta mirarlo.

—Él es muy enérgico para ser de solo cuatro meses —dijo el adolescente, mirando como su niño, Securus, se retorcía en sus brazos con una sonrisa feliz. Voldemort se acercó a ellos y besó suavemente la frente de Harry. Pasó una mano sobre la cabeza de Securus, sintiendo el suave cabello negro y se trasladó a abrazar a su amante. Securus gorjeó alegremente al estar rodeado de sus dos padres, el joven apoyó la cabeza contra el echó de Voldemort.

—Finalmente, se acabará —susurró Harry. El Señor Oscuro no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo.

.

Voldemort acarició cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry y el adolescente se quejó. Las manos corrían burlonas por los muslos internos, logrando que el joven moreno separara sus piernas. Cosa que hizo con impaciencia. El Señor Oscuro presionó sus labios contra el estómago de Harry amorosamente, sobre la casi invisible cicatriz.

—Tom —jadeó Harry. Era su primera noche juntos en tres semanas e iban a hacer que durase tanto tiempo como pudieran—. Tom, tómame... por favor, tómame.

Brazos le abrazaron. Cayeron en un ritmo. Lentamente moviéndose contra el otro, compartiendo besos y susurros. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarró con fuerza.

.

El Señor Oscuro miró a su amante en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba el pelo azabache. La cara de Harry estaba levemente ruborizada luego de hacer el amor y sus labios estaban hinchados. El hombre se inclinó y pellizcó suavemente el cuello expuesto antes de pasar al adolescente a descansar en él. Harry se agitó mientras sentía el cambio y los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron lentamente.

—¿Tom? —murmuró.

—Está bien. Vuelve a dormir.

El joven se acurrucó y el Señor Oscuro estuvo nuevamente libre para ver a su amante.

.

Harry se puso sus guantes mientras Securus lo miraba con sus grandes ojos esmeralda. El adolescente se dirigió a la cuna y cogió al niño. Securus gorjeó alegremente y apretó los puños en la túnica esmeralda que su padre llevaba. Harry sostuvo al niño ceca de él y sonrió mientras los brazos de Voldemort les rodeaba a ambos. El hombre les mecía suavemente hacia atrás y adelante, con una mano acariciando el pelo de cuervo suave que estaba sobre la cabeza del niño.

—Lo veremos de nuevo, amor —dijo Voldemort—. Es momento de que duerma y que nosotros nos vayamos.

Harry asintió y dio al niño un beso en la frente. Dejó a Securus suavemente en la cuna y acarició su suave mejilla una vez más antes de retirarse. Voldemort se inclinó y tocó la otra mejilla del chico, sintiendo el feliz gorgoteo del niño más que oyéndolo. Él se rió y puso una manta sobre el niño antes de dejarlo con Tessa.

—Buena suerte mi señor —dijo ella.

—Cuida de él.

—Lo protegeré con mi vida y alma.

.

El ejército de mortífagos y sus dos Lores aparecieron en Hogsmeade. El pueblo se hallaba extrañamente silencioso y el joven de pelo negro miró a su alrededor. Voldemort avanzó y Harry, vestido como el Príncipe, le siguió. Su máscara blanca estaba de nuevo en su lugar y era flanqueado por Lucius y Severus. El Señor Oscuro estaba vestido de negro por completo y una capucha negra ocultando sus rasgos.

Dumbledore y su ejército estaban esperando por ellos. Harry apretó su varita al ver a sus antiguos amigos. Hermione le miraba con odio, Ron se veía tan arrogante como siempre, y Ginny estaba de pie junto a Molly, quien sostenía su varita, apenas controlando su ira.

Severus se movió para darle paso a Bill. El pelirrojo apretó el hombro de Harry y susurró;

—Fred y George están poniendo el show.

Harry tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa, y él sabía que Bill sonreía igual detrás de su máscara.

—Hola, Tom —dijo Dumbledore cuando llegaron lo suficientemente cerca.

—Albus —contestó Voldemort, no tomando el cebo. Dumbledore parpadeó cuando el Señor Oscuro no reaccionó al ser llamado 'Tom'.

—¿Me he perdido de algo? —preguntó el director.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Por lo general, reclamas llamarte Voldemort cuando te llamo Tom.

—¿Me has llamado Tom? Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

La furia de Dumbledore creció. Harry se rió entre dientes.

—¿Tu amante? —preguntó el viejo mago—. No lo he visto desde que Harry murió.

—Mi Príncipe tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que ver sus feas caras —dijo Voldemort.

Ron tenía suficiente y envió un aturdidor hacia el Príncipe. Él lo sacudió lejos y Bill se adelantó. Harry hizo un mohín a la espalda de Bill y dijo;

—Podría haber dejado que me golpeé, me habría dado una razón para matar ese culo pecoso.

—Lenguaje, amor.

—Él parece impulsivo —dijo Dumbledore. Recordó que ese niño supuestamente había matado a Alastor Moody, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado. Ojoloco había sido un mago poderoso, tomaría algún poder el matarlo.

—No hemos venido aquí para charlar —dijo Voldemort—. He venido para matarte.

—Eso nunca sucederá —dijo Dumbedore—. ¡Ataquen!

Todo el mundo comenzó a disparar hechizos. Como uno solo, los mortífagos levantaron sus varitas y gritaron como fuerza unida;

—¡Protego!

El escudo resultó cegador y la luz tuvo que cubrirse. Cuando el escudo cayó, todo el mundo se había ido. Dumbledore miró a su alrededor tal como hizo el resto.

—Hola mamá.

Molly giró la cabeza para ver a Bill. Iba vestido con su túnica negra y parecía completamente normal.

—¡¿Bill?! —gritó alguien.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? —la mujer se sentía abrumada. Todo lo que hizo Bill fue levantar su varita en su contra—. Bill ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Yo estoy protegiendo lo que represento —respondió Bill— ¡Avada Kedavra!

El hechizo golpeó a Molly directo en el pecho y ella cayó al suelo, los ojos aún abiertos y su boca abierta en un grito. El viento comenzó a soplar cuando las nubes cubrieron al sol. El cabello de Bill se levantó y sopló en su rostro, ocultando sus fríos ojos azules por un momento. Al momento siguiente, él desapareció.

—¡Están usando encantos de invisibilidad! —gritó Dumbledore.

—¿Hay algún contra-hechizo? —preguntó McGonagall.

—No. No lo hay —dijo un hombre a su izquierda— ¡Pero el encanto está prohibido!

—¿Crees que eso se aplica a ellos? —rugió Dumbledore.

—Hola chicos.

Se volvieron al oír el sonido de voces idénticas. Fred y George estaban en similares ropas negras a las de Bill y Dumbledore conectó las túnicas.

—Túnicas de mortífagos.

—Le tomó un maldito largo tiempo —dijeron al mismo tiempo—. Bill te ha estado traicionando por unos tres años. Nosotros más de dos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dumbledore— m¿Porqué apartarse de la luz?

—Debido a que la oscuridad es a veces mejor que la luz —dijo George—. Usted no es mejor que un monstruo.

—¡Mátenlos!

Los gemelos se movieron fuera del alcance y en su lugar apareció un mortífago. Él levantó su varita y gritó;

—¡Fiendfire!

—¡Ése es Malfoy! —gritó Ron antes de que tuvieran que dispersarse por las llamas. Pero al momento que se habían reorganizado, Draco se había ido. Nadie se dio cuenta de dos chicas deslizándose lejos del grupo.

.

—Hola Luna, Padma.

Las dos chicas sonrieron a Harry; Luna, por una vez sin sus extraños pendientes y en sus lisos vestidos negros. Padma estaba vestida similar y dijo;

—¿Está Draco aquí?

—Justo detrás de ti.

La muchacha se volvió hacia su novio y le sonrió. La rubia asintió al Príncipe, quien tomó la mano de Luna y la llevó a Neville. Luna y Padma habían conseguido alcanzar a los tres adolescentes hacía casi un año y prometieron su lealtad a ellos. Padma y Draco se habían encontrado de inmediato, seguido de Luna y Neville. Desde entonces, Padma había sido un miembro 'activo' de la Orden y reportaba todo de regreso a Voldemort a través de Draco.

Harry entregó a Luna a Neville y luego se acercó a Voldemort.

—Los gemelos están listos —dijo el Señor Oscuro—. Los dos pares de gemelos.

—Entonces, que comience el show.

.

Un grito alertó a la luz. Uno de los estudiantes había quedado atrapado dentro de una jaula. Ella trató de salir, pero la jaula la había encerrado dentro. Dumbledore estaba sintiendo pánico en el pecho; ¿qué estaban planeando? ¿la oscuridad es había rodeado ya?

—¿Se ven un poco asustados, verdad hermano?

Se volvieron a mirar a Rabastan Lestrange. Rodolphus levantó la cabeza del pergamino que estaba leyendo, los miró y les dijo;

—Cierto, Bas. Ellos se ven asustados.

—¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Rabastan, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, como un niño curioso.

—Hacerlos temer más.

Rabastan sonrió y chasqueó los dedos. Puas penetraron a la chica en la jaula, sus manos pronto se apresuraron a cubrirse, la boca se las arregló para soltar el último grito antes de que ella se dejara caer. Alguien vomitó.

Los dos hermanos se convirtieron en el blanco de una serie de maldiciones y maleficios. Esquivaron y dispararon algunos de los suyos propios. De repente, Bellatrix apareció en medio de la luz y gritó alegremente;

—¡Crucio!

Hermione gritó de dolor mientras la maldición la golpeaba. Ron trató de llegar a ella cuando también sufrió un crucio. La luz se dispersó y los mortífagos salían de todas partes.

Voldemort apareció con el Príncipe a su lado. Dumbledore le miró con calma mientras el hombre se acercaba a él, su amante protegido por los gemelos Weasley y Bill.

—Usted morirá hoy —silbó Dumbledore al Señor Oscuro.

—No lo creo —respondió Voldemort—. Tengo planes para el futuro. Grandes planes, y para eso tengo que estar vivo.

—¿Qué tipo de planes puede tener un hombre como tú?

—Una mejor vida para sangre pura como los Malfoy. Ellos han sido rechazados durante demasiado tiempo, pero ahora brillarán. Y, por supuesto, mi Securus brillará.

—¿Securus? ¿Tu amante?

—¡Merlín, no! Yo no hago incesto —dijo Voldemort—. No. Securus es mi hijo.

Dumbledore le miró. Voldemort se rió y dijo;

—Mi Príncipe me dio un hijo, Albus, esa es la razón por la cual no ha estado presente... El embarazo fue duro.

El Príncipe miró al director divertido.

—Él parece no tener una respuesta —dijo Harry, tocando ligeramente el brazo de Voldemort.

—Parece.

Dumbledore atacó, e inmediatamente Harry fue recogido por Bill cuando Voldemort respondió. Los dos amantes se miraron y el joven se alejó para luchar por su cuenta.

Pronto todo era batalla alrededor. Bellatrix se reía mientras torturaba a Hermione y Draco tenía la misma sonrisa que su tía mientras hacía gritar a Ron de dolor. Harry se paró delante de Ginny, quien estaba detenida por sus hermanos.

—¿Porqué hacen esto? —les gritó— ¡Soy su hermana!

—sí, y estamos avergonzados de ello —dijo Bill—. Mi Príncipe, es tuya.

Harry se agachó frente a ella y puso la punta de su varita debajo de su barbilla, levantándole la cabeza hacia arriba. Ella lo miró y le escupió la cara. Disraídamente, él tocó la mejilla con su varita y luego le susurró;

—Esa es una chica mala.

Cortó su oreja, y ella gritó. Limpió la saliva y le dijo;

—¿Serás una buena chica ahora?

—¡Vete al infierno! —exclamó— ¡Destruiste a mis hermanos! ¡Mataste a mamá!

Él le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y dijo;

—Deja de llorar, luces patética.

Ella no paró, instantáneamente se preparó para escupirle otra vez. Él se apoderó de su pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella gritó del agudo dolor. Él la miró y le dijo;

—Antes de morir, quiero que sepas quien soy. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que he deseado matarte.

Lentamente se quitó la máscara y ella le miró. Una vez que sus ojos encontraron la famosa cicatriz, ella comenzó a lamentarse. Harry Potter le sonrió, la locura resplandeciendo en aquellos brillantes ojos esmeralda, él le disparó entonces la maldición asesina, aplastando su cuerpo contra las paredes de Hogwarts debido a su fuerza.

.

Dumbledore luchó por levantarse sobre sus rodillas, pero sus rotas piernas protestaron dejándole caer. Voldemort se acercó a él, sonriendo suavemente. Llamó a un mortífago y dijo;

—Trae al Príncipe a mí.

—Cómo desees, mi señor —dijo el hombre, desapareciendo para encontrar al adolescente.

—Por fin tengo la victoria en la mano —dijo Voldemort.

—No vas a ganar —jadeó Dumbledore—. El Ministerio luchará contra ti.

—¿El Ministerio? ¿Cuándo Lucius Malfoy está conmigo? —rió Voldemort—. No hagas chistes malos, Albus.

El Príncipe apareció de repente, su máscara blanca empapada en sangre y sus vestiduras resplandecientes a causa del líquido. El Señor Oscuro se puso en cuclillas junto a Dumbledore y le dijo;

—Mira quien se rindió a mi lado. Mira quien me ama y quien dio a luz a mi hijo.

El Príncipe retiró su máscara, quitando el cabello azabache de sus ojos. Los ojos del director agrandándose en cuanto vio la cicatriz de rayo, él dijo;

—Harry... ¿por qué?

—Porque sabías lo que Vernon me hacía —susurró Harry, pisando el brazo ya roto del hombre. Dumbledore gritó de dolor. Voldmeort rió entre dientes—. Sabías lo que estaba haciendo, y no lo paraste. Sabías que si hubiera seguido, él me habría violado, me habría destruido, pero no te importaba mientras que pudiera luchar contra Voldemort. Adivina qué; no caí en la trampa, vi lo que realmente mis amigos eran; vi lo que estabas haciendo. Tú hiciste todo esto.

—Harry, no es demasiado tarde. Mata a Voldemort...

—¿Crees que mataré a quien me he unido? —gritó Harry mostrando el anillo en su dedo— ¿Crees que voy a matar a quien amo con todo el corazón? ¡Puedes tomar tu, 'por el bien común' contigo e irte a la mierda!

Gentilmente Voldemort detuvo a Harry de matar al hombre con sus propias manos. Miró a Dumbledore y dijo;

—Saluda al diablo de mi parte cuando llegues al infierno.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Voldemort extendió su varita y Harry la asió también. Magia se reunió a su alrededor y Dumbledore solo podía mirarlos con horror.

—Harry... —trató débilmente.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritaron ambos. La luz verde brillando por todo alrededor. Y, tan rápido como toda la batalla había comenzado, todo había terminado.

.

—Adelántate a casa, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Voldemort a Harry—. Lucius irá contigo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry. Poniéndose de puntillas, besó a Voldemort ligeramente—. Te amo.

—Te amo también. Ahora vete, y no te atrevas a mostrarte en esas túnicas a Securus.

—Lo prometo —dijo el adolescente, y golpeó inocentemente el trasero del Señor Oscuro. Los mortífagos alrededor rieron mientras Harry solo sonreía dulcemente al Señor Oscuro.

Vieron como el Príncipe y Lucius se abrieron paso hasta el lugar de aparición y luego desaparecieron. Ellos creían que irían a celebrar con su señor y su amante después.

Estaban equivocados. Tan equivocados.

.

Todos llegaron fuera de la mansión Riddle, pero algo andaba mal. Las puertas estaban desgarradas y Voldemort vio cuerpos en la sala. Él corrió al interior, seguido de cerca por los otros.

La sangre cubría todo el suelo. La gente de la Orden, gente de la luz, personas que no estaban de acuerdo con la oscuridad... todas las personas que estabas en contra de Voldemort, estaban muertas. Entonces vio un cuerpo que no quería ver.

—¡Lucius! —gritó—. El rubio se movió un poco, los ojos grises abriéndose dolorosamente, la sangre seca en la boca y debajo de él. Draco corrió hacia su padre, el Señor Oscuro siguiéndole.

—L-lo... lo siento... mi señor —jadeó Lucius.

—No hables Lucius. Traeremos un curandero —dijo Voldemort.

—El Príncipe... —dijo Lucius—. Oh, Merlín, el Príncipe...

—¿Dónde está?

Lucius tosió sangre fresca y susurró;

—Estaba luchando cuando de repente, desapareció. Lo siento mucho... yo no pude protegerlo... Desapareció justo enfrente de mí.

El mundo de Voldemort se vino abajo.

.

Encontraron a Tessa y a Securus en uno de los dormitorios, donde Harry les había empujado cuando fueron atacados. Ella les dijo que debía de haber habido gente esperando hasta que el Príncipe del Señor Oscuro regresara. Su ataque había sorprendido a Harry y a Lucius pero se defendieron. Luego, cuando Harry había estado luchando con los últimos tres, los cuatro de repente desaparecieron. Lucius no podía explicar porqué, ninguno de ellos le había tocado, ninguno de ellos había mostrado algún signo de que aquello iba a suceder.

Lucius se recuperó de sus heridas y tuvo que centrarse en usar su victoria al máximo. Voldemort buscó durante varios meses por Harry, sin ningún resultado.

Y así llegó el día en el que había transcurrido un año de su victoria. Voldemort celebró el año y medio de Securus mientras miraba por la ventana. Securus había olvidado a su segundo padre, aunque él todavía no podía conciliar el sueño si no escuchaba las canciones de cuna o melodías que Harry solía cantarle.

—¿Mi señor?

El Señor Oscuro se volvió para mirar a Lucius y luego de nuevo a la ventana.

—Ha sido un año —dijo Voldemort—. Él todavía está desaparecido.

—Pero no muerto.

—No. Él sigue ahí, yo solo no puedo encontrarlo. Puedo sentir su magia, pero no puedo encontrarlo.

—Lo encontrará —dijo Lucius—. Y yo le ayudaré.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo Voldemort. Se asomó hacia los jardines de la mansión y susurró—. Te encontraré, Harry.

Le tomaría trece años...

**...**

**FIN**

**...**

**NO ES EL FIIIIIN! XD**

**Estén atentis que la próxima actu será la secuela, ok? Tiene 10 capis y, particularmente, me fascina aún más que la primera parte (o sea este fic xD)**

**3/5/14**

**SECUELA: 'Eternal Love -TRADUCCIÓN-' (así se llamará para q sepan =P) Y que subiré el LUNES que viene...**

* * *

><p><strong>Muuuuchas gracias a quienes siguen por allí leyéndome y muy pero muy agradecida a quienes se toman o han tomado esos 2 minutos para comentar y hacerme feliiiissshhh como una lombriz =P jejejej<strong>

**A todos/as y cada uno de ustedes; GRACIAS ;) ... Aquí les nombro a todos pa' q vean q si les vi =P y espero no olvidar a nadie xD  
>(Si lo hice PERDÓÓÓN! xD)<strong>

**- aDiadem - miadharu28 - LuxzBelle -ValeryVampire - mooniemouse27 - AikoAmane - Maya-0196 - Lunatica Drake Dark - Gabriela Cruz - Fanny Cullen cros - Vanerk ll - narusempai - Rennesme Black Cullen 1096 - moamoa2 - Papillon69 - Blacky-Yuuki - arge - momo - lisicarmela - Koneko1630 - Princesa Vampirica - Bels129 - Alba Marina - Alexandradsj16 - NAIARA23 - lalatosa - Olimka -**

**Por cierto también gracias a los lectores fantasmas jejeje y ya q es el último capi aquí espero se dejen conocer y dejen su rw ;)**

**¿ ¿ ¿ LLEGAREMOS A LOS 100 ? ? ?**

* * *

><p><strong>NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE!<strong>

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
